


Between the Clouds

by Graffias



Series: Foedus Custodum [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel di Foedus Custodum] Una nuova generazione di Custodes è iniziata, forse non ci saranno misteri ereditati dalla vecchia guardia, ma siamo sicuri che non ci siano segreti fra i ragazzi?<br/>Una voce dalla Casa della Nubes ci guiderà verso i nuovi legami che si sono creati, ma attenzione! Forse nulla è come sembra…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it il 24/12/2009.

_Sono un normale studente universitario, almeno all’apparenza.  
Faccio una vita normale e condivido un appartamento con altri tre studenti universitari normali, almeno all’apparenza.  
Da un certo punto di vista perfino la mia famiglia potrebbe sembrare normale, ma la verità è che nella mia vita non c’è assolutamente nulla di normale.   
Ho una doppia vita, sono un mezzo angelo _Custos _della Casa della_ Nubes _e almeno un paio di volte alla settimana vado a caccia di spiriti. Anche i miei genitori sono stati_ Custodes _, soltanto che uno è un mezzo angelo e l’altro un mezzo demone, e di conseguenza ho una sorella e un fratello mezzi demoni e una sorella mezzo angelo. Quindi no, mi sa proprio che non siamo una famiglia normale.  
A parte la mia ascendenza quantomeno pittoresca, ho altri segreti nella mia vita e spero che non vengano mai alla luce o quantomeno che non rovinino la cosa più preziosa che ho…_  
  


**Benvenuti nel primo quinquennio della Nuova Generazione di _Custodes_**

 

“Our innocence is a virtue  
but our arrogance will only leave us blind  
unattended without anyone to save our idle lives  
will we find out that everything we know exists inside  
of a fraction, of a fraction.  
One by one the pieces fall again”  
 ** _Wake up_ – Story of the year** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
Un ragazzo stava chiacchierando fitto con una ragazza, erano seduti su un muretto con una bottiglia di birra in mano ciascuno. La luce gialla del lampione sopra di loro contribuiva a creare un’atmosfera ancora più intima e piacevolmente sospesa.   
«Oh, non so cos’avrei fatto stasera, se non avessi incontrato te!» esclamò la ragazza. «Di certo la mia serata sarebbe stata davvero rovinata!»  
«Oh, figurati! Per me è stato un vero piacere incontrarti!» le posò con disinvoltura una mano sulla gamba. «Che ne dici se adesso…»  
«Ehm-ehm» due ombre si stagliarono su di loro. Due ragazzi.  
La ragazza guardò interdetta i due intrusi.  
«Sì?» chiese loro, anche se forse aveva più che altro paura di cosa mai potessero volere due ragazzi sconosciuti da loro due a quell’ora della notte. Fu il più basso dei due a risponderle, quello con i capelli e gli occhi castani e un orecchino a sinistra.   
«Siamo venuti a riprenderci nostro cugino».  
«Vostro cugino?» si sorprese lei.  
«Sì, lo stavamo cercando da tanto» assentì l’altro, con gli occhi castano-verdi e i capelli di un castano più chiaro dell’altro ragazzo; aveva due orecchini a sinistra e un piercing al sopracciglio destro. «Sai, è un gran burlone, ogni volta combina un guaio e a noi tocca sistemare le cose».   
La ragazza guardò stranita il fantomatico cugino, che stava guardando gli altri due con un’espressione indefinibile.  
«Ti conviene lasciarlo stare e tornare a casa» rincarò il ragazzo con gli occhi scuri. «Ti ha per caso invitata ad andare a casa sua? No, perché ultimamente ha la mania di contagiare parecchia gente col suo herpes genitale, è così che _lascia il segno_ ».  
La ragazza guardò tutti e tre, decisamente impaurita, si alzò dal muretto e andò via a passi veloci.   
Il tipo ancora seduto sul muretto guardò i due con aria sarcastica.  
«Potevi inventare una scusa migliore, _Figlio della Rosa_ ».  
«Ammetto di non essere un tipo dalla spiccata inventiva, ma non è di questo che dobbiamo discutere» materializzò uno _Sgian Dubh_. «È ora di smetterla di spingere i fidanzati a tradirsi a vicenda e di tornare nel pozzo, non credi, _Ombra_?»   
Lo spirito li guardò in faccia per un lungo istante, poi li attaccò di petto.   
«Jo, il pugnale!» ordinò Lorenzo, sdoppiando la propria arma; l’amico materializzò il _Poignard_ e bloccarono lo spirito prima che potesse allontanarsi.   
L’attaccarono in due colpendolo a turno, provando a farlo indietreggiare abbastanza da metterlo con le spalle al muro.  
«Sinceramente non capisco come mai non comprendiate la mia opera di epurazione» disse loro lo spirito, con un sorriso beffardo, «io faccio leva su una voglia di tradire il proprio partner che già c’è, do soltanto loro sfogo, e dopo i due si odiano così tanto da _ammazzarsi_. Tolgo dal mondo i traditori».  
«Cos’è» ribatté Lorenzo, «vuoi farti passare per una _Luce_ degradata, adesso?» lo spirito rise in modo cattivo.  
«Per caso, ti brucia perché una volta sei stato tradito ma non hai potuto ucciderla?»  
Lorenzo si fermò di colpo, anche lo spirito di fermò. Jo guardò una volta l’uno e una volta l’altro, stranito e impaurito allo stesso tempo da cosa poteva succedere. Lorenzo puntò un dito contro lo spirito.  
«Tu non sai un bel niente della mia vita sentimentale, chiaro?» sbraitò.  
«Oh» si finse addolorato lo spirito, «ho trovato un _Custos_ cornuto!»  
«Sta’ zitto!» inveì Lorenzo.  
«E quanto tempo dopo l’hai scoperto che lei ti aveva fatto un palco di corna quanto quelle di un cervo?»  
«Ti ho detto di stare zitto!»  
«Ecco, lo vedi» lo spirito fece finta di lucidarsi le unghie, «te l’ho detto che il mondo va epurato dai traditori».  
«Ma cosa ne sai tu della gente che tradisce?!»  
«Non dirmi che l’hai perdonata!» si sorprese. «Ma no, dai! Quanto sei sfigato da uno a dieci?»  
«Ma vuoi stare zitto? Cosa ne sai tu delle donne che ho avuto?»  
«Perché, ne hai avute pure più di una?»  
Jo si passò stancamente le mani sul volto.  
«Mio Signore, non è che potremmo tornare più semplicemente a combattere?»  
«No, Jo, è una questione d’onore!»  
In quel momento finalmente sopraggiunsero gli altri _Custodes_ del caso in questione: una ragazza minuta di origini cinesi – con i capelli neri folti e molto lunghi – una ragazza dai capelli e gli occhi neri e un’altra castana, la più alta delle tre. La cinesina si avvicinò a Jo.  
«L’avete trovato, quindi».  
«Sì, Haylin».  
«E il Capo ci sta litigando?»  
«Diciamo che ha toccato un tasto assai delicato…»   
«Ma tu cosa ne sai?» stava urlando Lorenzo. «Vieni qui e pontifichi sui tradimenti degli altri!»  
«Fratellone!» cinguettò in modo finto sua sorella Laura, la ragazza dai capelli neri. «Ancora lì a pensare ad Elena? Non a caso esisteva anche una certa “Elena la Troia”».  
«“Di Troia”!» la corresse il fratello, ringhiando.  
«Vabbé, sempre zoccola era».   
Lo spirito, approfittando dell’allegra discussione fraterna, fece per andarsene.  
«Sta’ fermo tu!» l’attaccò nuovamente Lorenzo, col pugnale; Laura roteò gli occhi.  
«Aspetta che ti do una mano!» materializzò un pugnale comune della lega e andò ad aiutarlo.  
Squillò un cellulare, quello personale della sorella di Jo, Charlotte, la ragazza castana.  
«Uh!» si sorprese. «È papi Romi! Vorrà sapere come va!» aprì la linea, diventava sempre molto zuccherosa quando si trattava di “papi”. «Pronto, papi?... Sì, papi, tutto a posto… Cosa sono queste urla di sottofondo? No, niente, papi, ordinaria amministrazione: la _Phoenix_ ha perso la pazienza con uno spirito, come al solito».  
«MA IO TI DISTRUGGO!» urlò Lorenzo.   
«Certo che ce la facciamo, papi, di cosa ti preoccupi? Abbiamo la situazione in pugno... Ok, vi saluto JoJo! Un bacione, salutami papo!» chiuse la linea e si rivolse al fratello. «JoJo, ti salutano papi e papo!»  
Jo si passò nuovamente una mano sulla faccia.  
«Questa lega è un inferno!» materializzò il proprio pugnale e andò a dare man forte all’amico.   
«CREPA TI HO DETTO!» gridò ancora Lorenzo.   
E sotto una scarica di pugni in rapida successione arrivò anche la pugnalata che per lo spirito fu fatale: fu distrutto.   
Laura smaterializzò la propria arma e si spolverò la camicetta.  
«Fratellone, possibile che devo esserci sempre io ad aiutarti? Sei tu la _Phoenix_!»  
«Guarda che stavo benissimo cavandomela da solo!» ribatté cocciutamente.  
«Oh, sì, l’avevo proprio notato!» si rivolse all’amica. «Charlotte, torniamo a casa, cara!»   
«Buonanotte!» salutò tutti allegramente la sorella di Jo.   
Haylin si avvicinò a Lorenzo, perplessa.  
«Stai bene, Capo? Hai una faccia…»   
«Sto una meraviglia» borbottò, smaterializzando lo _Sgian Dubh_. «Rompiamo il campo d’invisibilità e torniamo a casa anche a noi».   
Ad operazione conclusa, salirono in macchina di Jo; Haylin si sistemò dei sedili posteriori, poggiando i gomiti su quelli anteriori.   
«Perché dobbiamo essere gli unici sfigati al mondo ad avere le proprie sorelle nella lega?!» si lamentò Lorenzo.  
«Prendetela così, Mio Signore, almeno non sono nostre compagne di Casa».  
«Hai me, Capo!» annuì Haylin; Lorenzo le diede degli affettuosi buffetti sulla testa.  
«E di questo non sarò mai grato abbastanza alla sorte, tu si che sei _normale_!» tirò su col naso. «Forse» aggiunse, incerto.   
«Non avresti dovuto cedere alla provocazione dello spirito, Lori» disse con aria rassegnata Jo.  
«Senti, Elena è un grandissimo pezzo della mia vita, rappresenta il 70, no anzi, il 75% circa della mia vita sentimentale, nel bene e nel male mi ha lasciato tanto, è una storia che mi ha formato e reso l’uomo che sono ora». Haylin intervenne prontamente.  
«Sì, Capo, il tradimento ti ha fortificato, ti ha reso un uomo migliore» annuì ingenuamente. Jo trattenne a stento una risata; Lorenzo si schiarì la voce.  
«Eh, anche. Comunque, essendo lei il 75% della mia vita sentimentale, nonché il conseguente 80% del mio sviluppo emotivo in fase adulta, io non posso non reagire così quando qualcuno parla di me e lei senza sapere bene cosa c’è stato!»  
«Sì, Lori» assentì ironicamente Jo, «e 2+2 fa 4 e se lo moltiplichi per 10 fa 40! Dio mio, quando la smetterai di quantificare le cose e non parlare per formule! E meno male che studi Fisica e non Matematica!»  
«Ha parlato il futuro architetto che ha sempre cose che non sono perpendicolari!» rincarò, gesticolando.   
«Almeno io so sempre dov’è il mio cellulare…» scosse la testa.   
Si fermarono davanti alla casa di Haylin, la ragazza scoccò un bacio sulla guancia ciascuno e scese dalla macchina, loro due proseguirono il viaggio fra una quantificazione e l’altra.   
«Credi che i ragazzi saranno ancora svegli?» domandò Jo, sulla soglia del loro appartamento.  
«Beh» Lorenzo alzò le spalle, «in fondo, se noi quattro siamo andati a vivere insieme è proprio per evitare di dare spiegazioni su quello che facciamo ad altra gente…» ma appena messo un piede dentro casa, annusò l’aria, sospetto. «Qui brucia qualcosa…» lui e Jo si guardarono in faccia.  
«LUCIO!» urlarono all’unisono, precipitandosi in cucina. Trovarono sul fornello un po’ del ragù che era rimasto dal pranzo, ormai bruciato e rappreso al tegame.   
«Cazzo» Jo sventolò una mano per farsi aria, «dovremo buttare la pentola!»  
«Ma no» Lorenzo ne osservò il fondo, «penso che si possa pulire, dai…»  
«Seh, e se lo dice Mister “per pulire bene i piatti basta mettere tanto detersivo”… quando lavi i piatti tu, tutto il nostro piano sente la puzza di detersivo!»  
Un ragazzo magro dal viso tondo, con i capelli neri corti e spettinati e un paio di occhi enormi verdi-azzurri, si affacciò dalla porta mordendosi un labbro.  
«Mi sono dimenticato la pentola sul fuoco?»  
«No» gli rispose Lorenzo, buttando con un tonfo la suddetta pentola nella spazzatura, «è soltanto una tua impressione. Lucio, non è che potresti di tanto in tanto non dico vivere di giorno come gli altri esseri umani – ormai mi sono arreso alla tua vita notturna – ma quantomeno non dimenticarti qualcosa sul fuoco almeno una volta alla settimana?»   
«Scusa-scusa-scusa!» Lucio saltellò e lo tirò per una manica verso la propria stanza. «Ma ero così preso dal quadro! Poi mi è venuta fame e ho pensato di farmi un po’ di pasta, però nel frattempo mi è tornata l’ispirazione! Vieni a vedere il mio quadro!» quasi lo trascinò in camera propria e Jo li seguì. «Ta-dah!» disse loro, una volta entrati, indicando la tela. Lorenzo e Jo guardarono il disegno inclinando la testa in angolazioni opposte, tacquero.  
«Dai, dai, Lori!» l’incoraggiò Lucio, sorridendo. «Dimmi stavolta a quale nebulosa somiglia!»  
«Dunque» provò Lorenzo, schiarendosi la voce, «direi che questa fa molto Nebulosa Testa di Cavallo sullo sfondo della Nebulosa del Granchio».   
«Davvero?» si sorprese.  
«Sì, direi di sì. Guarda, se le cerchi con Google le trovi: sono proprio uguali!» si sentì lo stomaco di Lucio brontolare rumorosamente, lo fissarono tutti. «Ma sarà meglio che prima mangiamo tutti qualcosa, eh?» aggiunse, tirò su col naso e tornò in cucina.  
Lucio era un _Custos_ mezzo demone, la terza _Stella_ , studiava all’Accademia delle Belle Arti e amava dipingere, soprattutto di notte, di conseguenza mangiava anche di notte. Era diventato una sorta di gioco fra lui e Lorenzo, capire a che nebulosa somigliasse un suo quadro: Lorenzo non capiva mai cosa rappresentasse e, lungi dal deludere l’amico, accostava sempre il soggetto ad un nebulosa random.   
Lorenzo avrebbe voluto diventare astronomo, se solo le stelle fossero state buone con lui.   
«Che cuciniamo?» domandò Jo, aprendo il frigo.  
«Ah!» sorrise Lorenzo. «So io cosa cuciamo! La somma gioia degli studenti universitari che vanno di fretta e non vogliono cucinare: un risotto in busta già pronto!» aprì la credenza e un cumulo di risotti in busta si riversò malamente nel lavello, fortunatamente vuoto. Jo si grattò la testa.  
«Fosse per te, in questa casa ci ingozzeremmo di risotti già pronti da mattina a sera. Togliti da lì, _genio_ » sbuffò, «cucino io, vediamo cosa c’è nella mia, di dispensa».   
«Ma dov’è Tommaso?» chiese Lorenzo a Lucio, perplesso. Tommaso era un mezzo angelo _Custos_ , il secondo _Sol_.   
«Tom è in camera sua, credo che stia chattando». Lorenzo fece una strana espressione.  
«L’ultima volta che ha chattato così tanto ha chiesto un appuntamento al buio ad una tizia: è tornato a casa distrutto, lei soffriva d’alitosi».   
«Del resto Tom è sempre stato un amante dell’avventura» osservò ironicamente Jo, mettendo l’acqua per la pasta sul fornello.  
«Preferirei che facesse meno l’Indiana Jones e più il normale studente di Archeologia» brontolò Lorenzo, «almeno tornerebbe a casa non ucciso da un puzzo a caso».   
«Tooom!» cantilenò Lucio, da dietro la porta dell’amico. «Jo sta facendo un po’ di pasta, mangi con noi?» la risposta affermativa sembrò più che altro un grugnito lontano.   
«E sia» sospirò Jo, «facciamoci ‘sta spaghettata delle due di notte!»  
  
  
La sposa guardava il proprio riflesso allo specchio, fissava ogni minimo punto di ricamo sul corpetto dell’abito, la perfetta fila di bottoncini che chiudevano il guanto lungo e le sottili pieghe della gonna che frusciava docilmente ad ogni suo minimo movimento. Si osservava e si trovava bella e donna, donna nel più pieno senso della parola, una donna realizzata che, lottando, aveva sempre ottenuto quello che meritava.   
La pietra bianca, pura e lucente del suo anello di fidanzamento, quando il suo compagno gliel’aveva messa al dito, le era sembrata racchiudere più cose.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Ma la gemma non era bianca in realtà, era trasparente, e il trasparente è un colore ingannevole perché in realtà non è un colore, lui _ruba_ i colori.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Ed era pura perché non infettata da mille emozioni diverse, era pura come il ghiaccio delle montagne, era _fredda_.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Ed era lucente perché in realtà imprigionava nelle sue sfaccettature la luce naturale, la catturava, la _imprigionava_.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Quell’anello era stato il sigillo di chiusura sulla sua vita.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
All’altare avrebbe detto _sì_ , all’altare avrebbe firmato l’accordo secondo il quale si legava ad un’altra persona, ad un altro mondo diverso dal suo, e il suo, di mondo, avrebbe dovuto ridimensionarsi, o la loro vita in due non avrebbe potuto esistere.   
_Vigliacca_.  
Non sarebbe stata mai più sola, avrebbe dovuto per sempre pensare per due e agire di conseguenza.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Ma era ciò che la vita voleva per ogni essere umano: _accoppiarsi_ , essere in due, riprodursi prima di morire. _Limitarsi_.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Perché non ne sapeva venirne fuori? Perché non sapeva dire di no a tutto questo e aveva accettato di sposarsi?  
Per non restare da sola mentre il mondo era tutto accoppiato?  
 _Vigliacca_.  
E non riusciva a mentire, non riusciva a dire di no, che la cosa non faceva per lei. Il guaio era fatto, ora doveva solo portarlo avanti.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
La sua anima sarebbe rimasta chiusa in quella pietra bianca, pura e lucente per sempre. _Finché morte non vi separi_.  
 _Vigliacca_.  
Con le lacrime che le solcavano silenziosamente il viso, aprì la finestra della sua stanza – la stessa stanza che l’aveva vista crescere e diventare la donna che era ora e che forse avrebbe potuto essere, se libera – e si librò nell’aria: una nuvola bianca e pura, avvolta di organza, ma con un cuore pulsante, vivo e libero che perse sangue, quando toccò terra, ma che morì da libero.   
La morte era sopraggiunta, quindi adesso era separata e libera.  
  
  
Lo schiacciapensieri posto sulla porta del negozio di gioielleria antica, aperto da poco nel centro storico, tintinnò appena: entrò un nuovo cliente.  
  
  
Nella famiglia di Jo c’era una tradizione, o meglio, suo padre Romi aveva imposto una tradizione: tutti dovevano saper suonare uno strumento musicale. Suo fratello Cesare, il più piccolo di loro quattro, sapeva suonare il violoncello e aveva una predilezione per quello elettrico; sua sorella Irene suonava il flauto traverso, ma era quella un po’ più lontana dalla musica; Charlotte suonava sia il pianoforte che il violino, ma preferiva quest’ultimo.   
Quando suo padre Romi gli aveva chiesto quale strumento avrebbe avuto il piacere di imparare a suonare, lui, con tutta la sua allegra giocosità di bambino, gli aveva risposto con particolare entusiasmo “la chitarra elettrica”, facendo pure la mossa inginocchiato a terra.  
Che suo padre preferisse qualcosa di più “classico e fine” glielo lesse in faccia immediatamente, ma tuttavia acconsentì, a patto che imparasse anche a suonare il pianoforte.   
Jo era diventato particolarmente bravo con entrambi gli strumenti, ma francamente per lui la chitarra era pur sempre _la chitarra_ , con buona pace di suo padre, e adesso che era uno studente si guadagnava qualcosa dando lezioni di chitarra acustica a dei ragazzini.   
Se la cavava bene con i ragazzini, soprattutto con le ragazzine, che con lui, stranamente, erano sempre tutte sorrisini e moine.   
In quel momento aveva proprio finito una lezione con una quattordicenne, la stava aiutando a rimettere lo strumento nella custodia.   
«Ci vediamo giovedì prossimo, allora» le sorrise, aprendo la porta.  
«Sì» gli annuì, guardandolo con occhi adoranti.  
«Ciao!» la salutò scompigliandole affettuosamente la frangia; lei arrossì, ricambiò il saluto e andò via.   
Ritornando in camera sua, intravide Lorenzo seduto alla propria scrivania col cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio, lo sentì dire “Sì, sì, mamma”. Bussò con le nocche allo stipite della porta socchiusa, l’amico gli fece cenno di entrare; si appoggiò di schiena alla scrivania e lesse velocemente gli appunti che aveva preso Lorenzo.   
«Un nuovo caso?» gli domandò, vedendolo chiudere la chiamata e prendere il laccetto a cui teneva attaccate la pen drive per l’archivio virtuale segreto della lega e la card per le porte di Villa Grifone.   
«Sì, mamma mi sta mandando i dossier da parte del Gran Consiglio. Sai, certe volte credo che lei si diverta un mondo a scaricarmi addosso gli incarichi, sembra che la rallegri molto essere dall’altra parte dopo quasi vent’anni da _Phoenix_ ». Jo rise.   
«Non è una donna sadica».  
«Beh, da qualcuno dovrà pur aver preso, quella sadica esaltata di mia sorella!»   
«Neanche lei è una sadica» la difese con un sorriso, guardandolo digitare velocemente sul portatile.  
«Io devo ancora capire per quale strano motivo la difendi sempre, come del resto devo ancora capire per quale assurdo motivo vi detestate così tanto, anche se in modo freddo e cordiale».  
«Non ci detestiamo» scosse la testa, «è lei che detesta me, è una cosa a senso unico. Sarà gelosa del tempo che passiamo da sempre insieme» sorrise.   
«Preferirei che mi dimostrasse il suo improbabile affetto in modi meno opinabili» sbuffò e si grattò la testa. «Piuttosto, avevo finalmente chiesto a Cristina di uscire con me, _da soli_ , e ho la vaga sensazione che il giorno del nostro appuntamento cadrà proprio la sera della caccia allo spirito». Jo prese una matita dal portapenne posato sulla scrivania e iniziò a giocherellarci distrattamente.  
«Puoi sempre affidare tutto a me, lo sai che puoi fidarti di me».  
«Lo so, ma io sono la _Phoenix_ , non posso assentarmi da una caccia soltanto per una ragazza con cui sto a malapena uscendo insieme per la prima volta…»   
«Beh» Jo alzò le spalle, «è la prima con cui esci dopo più di un anno, dopo Elena, direi che una certa importanza ce l’ha!»  
«Grazie per avermi ricordato quanto sia povera la mia vita sentimentale, _amico_!» ribatté, assottigliando lo sguardo e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Dovere, Mio Signore!» sorrise portandosi una mano sul cuore e inclinando appena la testa. «Comunque, non temere: riuscirai a conciliare le due cose, e io ti aiuterò a farlo!»  
Un ragazzo biondo con gli occhi azzurri piombò in quel momento nella stanza, agitando qualcosa che aveva in mano. Tommaso.  
«Ho sistemato il telecomando della TV della cucina!» si entusiasmò.  
«Ben fatto» si congratulò Lorenzo.  
«Magari questa volta vediamo di comprare il copri-telecomando di gomma, eh?» fece Jo, senza troppa ironia.  
«Ma no, dai!» ribatté Tommaso. «Non è che cada così spesso…»  
«Già» assentì Jo, «giusto quella volta alla settimana…»   
«Comunque, adesso va alla grande!» continuò, esaltato. «C’è solo una cosa che non capisco…» si fece perplesso. Jo inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Considerando che l’ultima volta che hai provato a riparare il tostapane ti è avanzato un pezzo e poi più che produrre calore produceva fiamme, devo dedurre che il telecomando della TV adesso toglie tutti gli allarmi alle auto parcheggiate qui sotto nel giro di un miglio?»  
«No, no! Solo che… cambia canale anche se sei in un’altra stanza…» si accigliò, fissando i tasti. Jo si passò la mano sul volto.  
«Ok, vedrò di informarmi su quanti vecchietti col bypass ci sono qui nel palazzo, non vorrei combinar danni…»   
  
  
Entrati nell’ascensore della _Nubes_ , Haylin si sistemò i capelli raccolti in una coda lunghissima per l’ultima volta, prima di rialzarsi il cappuccio della giacca.  
«Capo, il prossimo week end posso dormire a casa vostra?» Lorenzo la fissò, dubbioso.  
«Che c’è, altra cena con il parentado cinese?»  
«Mio fratello Liam mi ha detto che il nonno ha invitato un altro ragazzo cinese, un tipo che lavora come commesso in un negozio di un amico della famiglia di un altro amico di un cugino acquisito della sorella di mia nonna».   
Lorenzo sgranò gli occhi e scrollò la testa.  
«Mi sono perso in mezzo a tutti i gradi di parentela, ma se l’obiettivo è evitare l’accoppiamento con l’ennesimo cinese, e Jo e gli altri sono d’accordo, per me puoi venire. Come al solito, non c’è problema». Jo rise.  
«Haylin, ma non potresti dire a tuo nonno che così non otterrà nulla?»  
«Credi che non gliel’abbia mai detto? Senza dire che è davvero imbarazzante stare a tavola mentre tuo nonno tesse le tue lodi al tuo papabile futuro fidanzato! Non è riuscito a far sposare papà con una cinese, ora vorrebbe riuscirci con me! Se sapesse che Liam sta con una pakistana…» scosse la testa e l’ascensore si aprì sulla Sala di Pietra.   
Lorenzo vide alla sua sinistra aprirsi anche l’ascensore del _Sol_ , ne uscì l’ _Aquila Chrysaetos_ in carica, Elisa – una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e biondi e gli occhi azzurri – che imprecava trascinando per le orecchie Tommaso e Simone – il terzo _Sol_ , un ragazzo ancora liceale piccolo e magro, biondissimo come gli altri due del _Sol_.   
Elisa era la _Custos_ più vecchia della loro generazione, poco più grande di Jo di un paio di mesi, e aveva un carattere infernale: era quasi sempre isterica e preoccupata per l’immagine della loro Casa nelle mani di quelle pesti di Tommaso e Simone, che trattava come due fratellini minori particolarmente burloni. A dire il vero, il combinaguai era Tommaso, che trascinava con sé il timido ed impacciato Simone.   
«Lorenzo!» gridò Elisa, trascinando i due compagni di Casa verso la _Phoenix_. «Dillo anche tu a questi due che all’interno della villa non si fuma, tantomeno nella sala comune!»  
«Sì, ragazzi» annuì stancamente Lorenzo, «all’interno di Villa Grifone non dovete assolutamente fumare» fece ironicamente l’atto di benedirli.  
«Roba da pazzi!» rincarò Elisa, lasciando la presa sulle orecchie. «Devono allenarsi, mantenersi in forma in palestra e invece che fanno? Fumano come ciminiere! Che razza di immagine danno ai _Custodes_ della nostra Casa?!» andò a sedersi al proprio scranno brontolando; Lorenzo si avvicinò ai due ragazzi con fare cospiratorio.  
«Il che ovviamente non vuol dire che non potete fumare all’esterno della villa, tipo nel giardino».  
«Ovviamente» annuì con finto piglio serio Tommaso.   
«Allora» sospirò Lorenzo, sedendosi al proprio scranno, «iniziamo la riunione. Abbiamo tre suicidi sospetti: a meno che non circoli nell’aria qualcosa di strano e contagioso, tre suicidi di donne ad un passo dalle nozze fanno pensare all’azione di uno spirito… anche se» aggiunse perplesso, «effettivamente se si tratta di uno spirito potrebbe esserci qualcosa di strano nell’aria…» Sua sorella Laura, seduta proprio davanti a lui, incrociò le braccia al petto e fece un sorrisetto ironico.  
«Sempre arguta la nostra _Phoenix_!» Lorenzo preferì non risponderle, sospirò e distribuì le schede sul caso.  
«Le donne avevano un’età compresa fra i ventitre e i trentun anni, tutte avevano un titolo di studio, tutte lavoravano e tutte conducevano una vita normale, con degli hobby comuni, niente di rilevante. Eppure, tutte e tre si sono suicidate il giorno delle nozze, quando già avevano indosso l’abito bianco: la prima si è defenestrata, la seconda si è puntata una pistola alla tempia e la terza si è tagliata le vene».  
Charlotte sfogliò i dossier e osservò le foto dei cadaveri.  
«In pratica tutte e tre hanno “sporcato” i loro abiti bianchi di sangue, non credo che sia un caso che si siano fatte fuori tutte e tre con l’abito da sposa indosso».   
Laura chiuse la propria copia del dossier e ne fissò distrattamente la copertina.  
«L’abito bianco e il sangue potrebbero essere due simboli che si sovrappongono, potremmo partire da questa pista, anche se qualcosa mi dice che siamo di fronte ad un’ _Ombra_ , non una _Luce_ : non credo che quest’ultima potrebbe spingere una donna che sta per celebrare un rito religioso in chiesa ad uccidersi».  
«A meno che» la contraddisse Jo, «non si tratti di una _Luce_ degradata che voglia impedire il matrimonio alle donne non pure: questo spiegherebbe anche perché voglia sporcare di sangue i loro abiti, forse non le considerava abbastanza pure per i suoi rigidi canoni». Laura fece un piccolo sorriso di circostanza.  
«Grazie per l’arguta osservazione, Jo».  
«È sempre un piacere» le sorrise affabile.   
«Potremmo cercare qualcosa che le tre donne hanno in comune» intervenne Elisa. «Le donne che stanno per sposarsi e fanno delle cerimonie sfarzose e dei grandi banchetti, come loro tre» indicò una pagina della scheda davanti a lei, «intraprendono un certo tipo di percorso fatto di ricerche di abiti, bomboniere, sale di ricevimento, la ricerca dell’abito giusto… Se lo spirito è arrivato a loro si sarà introdotto in qualche modo, magari tramite un oggetto nuovo comprato per l’occasione, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe perché queste tre hanno avuto un simile picco autodistruttivo proprio ora».  
«Magari qualcosa che le abbia ipnotizzate» osservò Gianluca, l’ _Asio Otus_ , «qualcosa di apparentemente lontano dal portare a simili pensieri, magari il sangue è il simbolo “finale” dell’azione dello spirito, che comincia con tutt’altra cosa».   
«Ok, allora» cercò di concludere Lorenzo, «proviamo a fare una lista di tutti i negozi e i posti che hanno frequentato le tre donne per organizzare il loro matrimonio, passiamoli in rassegna, controlliamo che ci sia qualcosa in comune e poi diamo un’occhiata ai negozi presso cui si sono rifornite tutte e tre: se abbiamo visto giusto, troveremo delle tracce residue di energia. Il caso va al _Sol_ col supporto mio e della seconda _Nubes_ » si rivolse ad Elisa. «Confido nella tua precisione e nel tuo occhio critico per trovare il negozio giusto». Lei si portò ironicamente la mano alla fronte in un accenno di saluto militare.   
Quando si alzarono e si riunirono in gruppetti, Jo lanciò subito un’occhiata a Laura, la vide aprire l’ascensore della _Luna_ ; si diresse a passo veloce verso di lei e bloccò la porta scorrevole con una mano prima che si chiudesse facendo chiudere anche la grata.  
La fissò con un sorriso il più cordiale possibile.  
«Conto di sapere prima o poi cosa ti porta a detestarmi così tanto, cosa ti ho fatto di così male?» Lei fece un sorriso finto.  
«Oh, _a me_ nulla. È che ti considero una persona falsa» Jo tolse la mano e lei ripremette il pulsante dell’ascensore. «E bugiarda» aggiunse, prima che la porta si chiudesse.   
Jo, dal modo in cui strinse nervosamente le labbra, sembrò imprecare mentalmente.   
  
  
Jo aprì lo sportello della dispensa e si accigliò.  
«Lori, puoi dirmi cosa ci fanno i tuoi cereali al cioccolato nella mia parte di dispensa?» l’amico si voltò a guardarlo con ancora in bocca il cucchiaio pieno di latte e cereali.  
«Avevo fame, andavo di fretta, ho preso la scatola, ho versato i cereali e poi li ho posati nel primo posto che mi è capitato. Tutto qui» riassunse.   
Jo alzò gli occhi al soffitto, prese la scatola di cereali e la mise al proprio posto.  
«Detesto vedere la mia roba mischiata con quella degli altri: ho vissuto con due sorelle e un fratello che riversavano la loro roba ovunque, mi sono dovuto ritagliare i miei spazi manco se fossi in una giungla, ci tengo all’ordine».   
«Tu dovresti mettere un po’ più di cioccolato nella vita» gli puntò il cucchiaio contro, «saresti meno rigido e meno così dannatamente ordinato! Perché non provi i miei cereali al cioccolato, eh?»  
«Non mi piacciono le cose dolci» borbottò, mettendo il latte a scaldarsi.  
«Ah, già, tu sei quello delle caramelle al limone, e se non son quelle scleri» sospirò stancamente.   
Si sentì un urlo di terrore e subito dopo Tommaso entrò correndo in cucina, ancora in pigiama; quasi si aggrappò letteralmente a Jo, in piedi davanti ai fornelli.  
«C’è un ragno enorme sul fondo del cesso! Galleggia!» annunciò.  
«Muove le zampe?» gli chiese Lorenzo.  
«No».  
«Allora è morto» scrollò le spalle, indifferente.  
«Sì, ma è un ragno ed è nel cesso! Mi fa schifo! Come faccio a fare i miei bisogni con quel coso che galleggia?!» Jo sbuffò.  
«E tira lo scarico, no?»  
«Mi fa senso vederlo scorrere via, verso le fogne!» Jo inspirò a fondo.  
«E va bene, vado io. Devo sempre fare tutto io in questa casa, pure tirare lo sciacquone! Che vita grama!»  
Lorenzo, ancora seduto a tavola per la colazione, aprì il barattolo di marmellata e guardò il contenuto arricciando il naso.  
«Tom, dai, e che cazzo! Quando fai la spesa e compri la marmellata, non ne potresti comprare una degna di questo nome? Questa non è marmellata, è _gelatina alla frutta_ , non ci sono neanche i pezzettoni!»  
«Era quella in offerta» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Potresti non fare il tirchio anche con i nostri soldi, eh? Te ne sarei infinitamente grato, sei peggio di tuo nonno!»  
Jo tornò sospirante.  
«Ok, il ragno è andato, puoi tornare in bagno».  
«Grazie!» corse subito a rinchiudersi lì dentro.   
Jo scosse la testa e si versò il latte in una tazza.  
«Questa non è una casa di uomini» mormorò stancamente, sedendosi, «questa è una casa di checche isteriche» di sottecchi vide Lorenzo fregargli una cucchiaiata di latte e cereali semplici dalla tazza. «E poi sono io quello che dovrebbe provare i tuoi di cereali, eh?» gli disse, guardandolo mentre masticava sorridendo soddisfatto.   
«Tu devi sempre concedermi l’onore del primo morso» gli diede dei buffetti sul braccio, «sono il Tuo Signore, no?»  
«Certo, certo» rigirò pigramente il cucchiaio nella tazza. «Mio Signore, quest’oggi andremo insieme al _Prisma_ per studiare con gli altri i dossier delle mancate spose?»  
«Sì, l’ultima lezione mi finirà alle 14,00, mangiamo qualcosa insieme e poi andiamo con la tua auto?» Jo ci pensò un po’ su.  
«Uhm, la mia ultima lezione finisce due ore dopo…»   
«Allora fa niente, andrò con Tom» alzò le spalle.   
«No, no» si grattò il collo, «non è poi così importante, mi farò passare gli appunti dagli altri, salto la lezione e vado con te. Ci troviamo alla solita rosticceria fuori dal campus?»  
«Sì, ok».   
  
  
Sedute ad un tavolo libero della mensa, Laura, Charlotte e Sarah stavano mangiando tutte insieme, messe un po’ in disparte rispetto a tutti gli altri studenti.   
Laura aveva deciso di prendere le redini della grande impresa della famiglia De Melis, perché per quanto fossero avvocati, dal numero di studi legali e dal loro prestigio che si passavano da padre in figlio, non poteva che definirsi un’impresa familiare la loro. Nella sua stirpe di mezzi demoni non c’era mai stata una donna, lei era la prima, ed era determinata a dimostrare che anche una donna era in grado di essere un’eccellente _Athene Noctua_ e un avvocato incredibile e brillante. Suo nonno Antonio le aveva immediatamente costruito lo studio legale che un giorno sarebbe stato suo, come aveva fatto il bisnonno con suo padre. Laura avrebbe voluto diventare un avvocato penalista, e così Charlotte, da brava amica e braccio destro, aveva deciso di studiare Psicologia; era giusto indecisa se poi specializzarsi in Psicologia Giuridica o in Psicologia Criminale e Investigativa, o magari proprio Criminologia.   
Chi portava equilibrio in mezzo a tanto ardore di giustizia era Sarah. Lorenzo diceva sempre che un giorno all’altro Sarah sarebbe saltata in aria con tutto il suo laboratorio dove cercava sempre di trovare tecniche medicinali alternative valide anche per i mezzi demoni e mezzi angeli, ma nel frattempo lei si dilettava con i suoi studi di Tecniche Erboristiche, regalando sempre a Laura tisane che potessero calmare i suoi “giusti” nervi nei confronti del fratello Lorenzo.   
Sarah era figlia di una _Custos_ diventata dietologa, e da li forse proveniva la sua passione per le cure alternative, e di un ex demone guerriero che, diventato umano, aveva intrapreso la carriera di investigatore privato. “Zio” Joel poteva vantare decine e decine di incarichi settimanali, aveva uno studio personale lussuosissimo e clienti di ogni tipo; la madre di Laura diceva che del resto zio Joel era proprio portato di natura all’essere uno stalker. Fatto stava che era proprio da lui che Sarah aveva preso non solo gli occhi azzurri dallo sguardo arguto e profondo, ma anche l’incredibile curiosità per tutto e l’estrema e studiata freddezza con cui calcolava ogni cosa. Il corpo da modella e i capelli neri e lunghi li aveva presi da mamma, che si lamentava sempre di come sua figlia però preferisse indossare sempre scarpe da ginnastica – per provarla a convincerla ad indossare scarpe col tacco alto, le aveva regalato più volte delle paia di scarpe con tacchi dall’altezza vertiginosa, ma non aveva mai ottenuto dei risultati.   
Stavano chiacchierando sommessamente, quando squillò il cellulare personale di Charlotte.  
«Uh, è la mia donna!» fece un sorriso radioso.  
Charlotte era l’orgoglio di sua nonna Ines, in quanto lesbica come lei, e da tempo aveva una relazione con una sua ex compagna di Conservatorio, una pianista minuta dal carattere docile. Si chiamava Antonietta, ma lei si ostinava a chiamarla Nanà, ed era a conoscenza della sua doppia vita da _Custos_.   
Aprì la linea.  
«Nanà, amore?... Sì, sono all’università, alla mensa con Laura e Sarah. Dimmi… Cosa? Qualcuno ha scassinato l’auto di Loredana e ha rubato i suoi CD di Bach a cui teneva tanto? Uh, mi dispiace enormemente! Che cosa orribile, che vandali!... Cosa? No, tesoro, io l’altra sera ero a caccia di uno spirito, Laura può confermare» allungò appena il cellulare verso l’amica che disse a voce alta “Confermo”. «Ecco, vedi? Che poi, tesoro, so che sono una mezzo demone, ma non pensare sempre a me quando succedono queste cose, su! Non sono mica una così cattiva donnina!... Sì, amore, ti amo anch’io, stasera ceniamo insieme! Bacioni!» chiuse la linea e si mise a cercare qualcosa nella borsa, ne prese una busta e la porse a Sarah. «Questa è la parcella di tuo padre, ringrazialo ancora da parte mia per aver trovato l’indirizzo di Loredana e il numero della targa della sua auto» fece un gran sorriso.  
«Quando vuoi, papà è sempre al tuo servizio!» prese la busta e la mise in tasca.   
«Dovresti cambiare stile, però» osservò Laura, deglutendo un boccone, «combini sempre cose alle auto, per forza poi Nanà pensa subito a te!»  
«Oh» schioccò la lingua, «fino a quando esisteranno donne che non capiscono cosa mi appartiene, io sarò sempre inesorabilmente pronta a distruggere i loro mezzi! E non importa in che modo! Se ci sono cose che non mi devono toccare sono la mia donna, la mia famiglia e le mie migliori amiche! A proposito di famiglia!» si versò da bere. «Ho conosciuto il nuovo fidanzato di mia sorella Irene».  
«E com’è?» s’incuriosì Sarah.  
«Troppo moscio» rispose, asciutta. «Io e Cesare l’abbiamo subito bocciato, Jo però si è dissociato dal modo in cui l’abbiamo fatto».   
«Charlotte, per l’amor di Dio» si esasperò Laura, «tu e Cesare ogni tanto non potreste far scegliere a vostra sorella il proprio fidanzato da sola?! Ha ventun anni, ormai, la mia stessa età!»  
«Ma LaLa, tesoro» le disse in tono confidenziale, «mia sorella è eterosessuale, io e mio fratello CeCe abbiamo il diritto e il dovere di farle capire quanto possano essere idioti ed inetti gli uomini, io perché sono sua sorella e preferisco le donne, CeCe perché è suo fratello ed è ancora più lungimirante di me: per tamponare l’idiozia degli uomini, ogni tanto ha anche una donna, somiglia così tanto a papi!»  
«E in tutto questo “papo” cosa fa?» chiese Laura, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Uhm» mordicchiò un cracker, «ogni tanto alza gli occhi al cielo».   
«La vostra non è una famiglia» scosse la testa, «è un inferno».  
«È la stessa cosa che dice sempre JoJo» annuì.  
«Io e Jo che la pensiamo allo stesso modo è una cosa nuova» fece sarcastica.  
«È dall’inizio delle scuole superiori che voi due non andate d’accordo, da quando ha iniziato ad uscire con tuo fratello. Non è che sei gelosa?» ammiccò.  
«Macché!» ribatté con aria stizzita. «Jo non fa altro che girargli intorno, fa sempre tutto quello che mio fratello dice, è la sua ombra! Mai vista persona più viscida!»  
«Jo non è una cattiva persona!» difese suo fratello. «Tutti in famiglia siamo persone meravigliose! Ho due padri che, nonostante vadano per i cinquant’anni, sembrano ancora due sex symbol, un fratello maggiore con delle allieve di chitarra che gli salterebbero addosso urlando “oh sì, maestro”, una dolce e tenera sorellina eterosessuale con un sorriso capace di sconvolgere anche gli ormoni di una donna e un fratellino bisessuale dalla brillante mente sensualmente perversa. Siamo tutti strafighi nella mia famiglia!»  
«Non sei obiettiva, Charlotte» puntualizzò Laura.   
«Non potresti esserlo neanche tu, davanti a cotanta bellezza!» ribatté, piccata.   
«Comunque» s’intromise Sarah, «vorrei tanto capire anch’io cosa mai ti ha fatto Jo».  
«Oh, prega di non scoprirlo mai» rispose cupamente, incrociando le braccia al petto.   
  
  
Il _Prisma_ , l’albergo gestito dai nonni e dai genitori di Tommaso, era un luogo comodo per riunirsi, quando i casi erano gestiti dai ragazzi del _Sol_ , se non altro perché ogni volta avevano a disposizione una stanza per loro abbastanza grande.  
Sul tavolino circondato da comode poltrone, c’era una grossa massa di cartelle piene di elenchi di negozi e liste nozze. Jo aveva in mano la sua parte di schede che avrebbe dovuto analizzare, ma non poteva esimersi dal lanciare ogni tanto delle occhiate nervose a tutti quei fogli sparsi. Lorenzo avvertiva la sua frustrazione e tirò su col naso nell’attesa che Jo lo facesse. Ed ecco infatti che lo fece: posò i suoi fogli in un angolo e sistemò le cartelle dividendole per argomento e allineandole tutte alla perfezione.  
«Così non facciamo confusione» mormorò.  
«Seh» ribatté Lorenzo, voltando pagina sospirando rassegnato. «Non erano allineate in modo perpendicolare» lo prese in giro; l’amico gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.   
Elisa, seduta di fronte a loro, posò l’ennesima cartella passata in rassegna e si raccolse i capelli con una matita.  
«Non credo che sia stata una buona idea quella di mandare Tom e Simone a fare dei sopralluoghi ai negozi che man mano scoviamo…» osservò.  
«E perché no?» si sorprese Lorenzo. «Noi qui confrontiamo i negozi, troviamo quelli in comune e contattiamo loro per telefono che vanno in avanscoperta: stiamo guadagnando circa il 30% di tempo».   
«Quei due insieme non combinano mai niente di buono» brontolò Elisa, «dentro il negozio di ceramiche finiranno per rompere qualche servizio di piatti, me lo sento».  
«Ah, se mai succederà una cosa simile, sarà solo Simone il colpevole» rise Lorenzo, «goffo ed imbranato com’è, certe volte mi chiedo come faccia ad essere bravo nelle arti marziali». Elisa arricciò le labbra e difese subito il compagno di Casa.  
«Simo è piccolo, va ancora a scuola e ha sulle spalle il carico di una madre che è stata una grande ginnasta, tutti si aspettano che lui sia chissà quanto agile ed elegante nei movimenti, ma invece… se potesse toglierebbe l’ora di Educazione Fisica da tutte le scuole. Poverino, quando giocano a pallavolo prende sempre pallonate in faccia! Le aspettative degli altri lo agitano e lo pressano, per questo finisce con l’essere goffo, ma è un bravo ragazzo».   
«Non lo metto in dubbio» replicò pacatamente Lorenzo, «non l’ho messo in dubbio neanche quando durante un duello con uno spirito mi ha dato un colpo al naso per sbaglio, facendomelo sanguinare».  
«Quello è stato un incidente di percorso» mugugnò Elisa.  
«Certo, certo» assentì; Jo, al suo fianco, trattenne una risata al ricordo della scena.   
Il cellulare della lega di Lorenzo squillò, lui si tastò le tasche dei jeans per prenderlo. Non lo trovò.  
«Non capisco» mormorò, sollevandosi dalle ginocchia le cartelle, per provare a vedere se fosse lì sotto, «era qui un attimo fa, non lo trovo più…» si alzò dalla poltrona e si mise a cercarlo sotto al cuscino. Jo sospirò sconsolato e l’aiutò a cercarlo, Elisa si alzò dalla propria poltrona e frugò fra le schede sul tavolino. Niente, non lo trovavano.  
«Ma dove…» borbottò Lorenzo. «Ah, ecco!» si sbatté una mano sulla fronte e andò verso l’attaccapanni, infilò una mano nella tasca del giubbotto di Jo.  
«Cosa ci fa il _tuo_ cellulare da _Phoenix_ nella tasca del _mio_ giubbotto?!» si meravigliò Jo.  
«Che ne so» alzò le spalle Lorenzo, «si vede che il mio cellulare ti ama» aprì la linea. «Sì, Tom? Trovato niente?» si sedette, si rimise le cartelle sulle ginocchia, prese un pennarello e tolse il tappo con i denti; depennò un paio di righe. «Ok, niente al negozio di dolciumi all’ingrosso dove sono stati presi i confetti, niente al negozio di elettrodomestici messo nella lista nozze e niente alla copisteria dove hanno stampato gli inviti. Ok» sospirò stancamente. «Restate lì nei pressi che fra un paio di minuti vi richiamo e vi dico i prossimi negozi dove andare. Ciao!» chiuse la chiamata.   
«Non è che ci resti molto» bofonchiò Elisa, aggrottando la fronte e scorrendo con lo sguardo gli ultimi posti in comune rimasti. «Forse stiamo sbagliando pista».  
«Eppure sono sicuro che le abbia influenzato qualcosa di nuovo che entrato nelle loro vite» obiettò Lorenzo, «altrimenti non riesco a capire perché tutte e tre hanno deciso di suicidarsi proprio in questo momento della loro vita. Dev’essere qualcosa con cui sono venute a contatto proprio durante i preparativi delle nozze, qualcosa che le ha “catturate”, ma cosa? Che cos’è che ci sfugge in mezzo a tutta questa marea di preparativi per le nozze?»  
«Forse dovremmo provare a fare un passo indietro» propose Elisa, «potrebbe essere qualcosa che è accaduto poco prima, ma legato comunque alle nozze, come il fidanzamento».  
Lorenzo inarcò il sopracciglio e le puntò un dito contro.  
«Giusto» si voltò di lato abbassandosi come per prendere qualcosa, ma non la trovò, si girò dall’altra parte e la prese: la borsa del suo portatile. Prese il computer, l’avvio e corse subito a cercare le cartelle di foto sul caso che aveva salvato. «Venite un po’ qui» invitò gli altri due. «Allora, questa è la foto della prima vittima, quella che si è gettata dalla finestra. C’è una cosa che mi ha lasciato un po’ stranito, ma solo per una questione di gusti personali» ingrandì la foto in un punto, sulla mano sinistra della donna, «porta dei guanti senza dita e si vede l’anello di fidanzamento. Come vi sembra quest’anello?»  
«Antico» mormorò Elisa, «cioè, è di foggia antica ed è abbastanza pomposo: adesso ci sono anelli di fidanzamento molto più semplici, con solo una gemma al centro e con l’incastonatura non così tanto lavorata».  
«Appunto» sottolineò, cambiò foto. «Andiamo adesso a vedere la foto dell’altra vittima» ingrandì sulla mano. «Ta-dah! Anche lei ha un anello di fidanzamento non proprio moderno e se andiamo a vedere la terza…» cliccò sulla terza foto, «ecco che è la stessa cosa. Tre anelli diversi, ma entrambi antichi, dei gioielli di altri tempi o quanto meno antichizzati».   
Jo prese velocemente il proprio portatile e si sedette.  
«Cerchiamo quali sono in città le gioiellerie che vendono articoli simili». Lorenzo chiuse la cartella con le foto e avviò anche lui la ricerca.  
«Non saranno poi così tante qui in città… potrebbe anche trattarsi di un negozio fuori città…» Elisa, seduta sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, gli indicò un link sullo schermo.  
«Questo! È in un comune limitrofo al nostro, quando l’hanno aperto?» Lorenzo aprì il link, guardò la data e poi prese la scheda di informazioni sulla prima vittima; la scorse fino a trovare il dato voluto.  
«Giusto cinque giorni prima che la prima sposa si fidanzasse ufficialmente» prese il cellulare della lega. «Tom? Prendi l’auto e vai con Simo a questo indirizzo, io, Jo ed Elisa vi raggiungiamo subito».   
  
  
«Sono le otto di sera» si lamentò Lorenzo, mentre Jo parcheggiava accanto al marciapiede dirimpetto alla gioielleria. «Spero di fare in tempo per l’appuntamento con Cristina».  
«Ce la faremo» lo rassicurò Jo con un sorriso fiducioso.   
Scesero dall’auto con Elisa ed insieme a Tommaso e Simone osservarono la gioielleria in questione. Era un negozietto piccolo dall’aspetto caldo e accogliente, la facciata era rivestita in noce scuro e la porta era in vetro smerigliato e colorato. I gioielli antichi erano esposti su dei panni di velluto dai colori caldi, le gemme rilucevano in modo invitante; dall’esterno si vedeva che il negozio era illuminato da dei lampadari d’epoca carichi di ninnoli di cristallo. Sembrava un negozietto d’altri tempi.  
Lorenzo fece un respiro profondo.  
«È qui» constatò, «non sappiamo ancora se è dentro gli anelli o impersona il negoziante stesso, però. È un’ _Ombra_ ».  
«Ha aperto il negozio ai limiti del territorio del pozzo nella speranza di non farsi trovare subito» commentò Jo, «peccato per lui che l’abbiamo trovato lo stesso».  
«Andiamo» ordinò la _Phoenix_.  
Appena la porta si aprì, si sentì il leggero tintinnare di uno schiacciapensieri appeso sopra l’uscio. C’era una coppia di fidanzati al banco, dietro cui, un uomo anziano dai capelli bianchi e spettinati, con un vecchio maglione infeltrito, stava mostrando una serie di anelli vistosi.   
La porta si richiuse lentamente dietro i ragazzi, Lorenzo e il vecchio sostennero lo sguardo per un lungo attimo; poi l’anziano si rivolse ai fidanzati con un sorriso gentile.  
«Scusate, potreste tornare fra un paio di orette? Dovrei discutere privatamente di affari con questi signori».   
Considerando che i “signori” erano solo dei ragazzi mal assortiti, almeno per quel che riguardava l’aspetto, la coppia di futuri sposini li guardò in modo perplesso, e mormorando frasi sconnesse uscirono subito dal negozio.   
Il vecchio incrociò pigramente le braccia al petto e rivolse ai ragazzi un sorriso sarcastico.  
«Vi ho sottovalutato, mi avete trovato fin troppo presto».  
«Ma non abbastanza presto» precisò Lorenzo, «hai già ucciso tre donne».  
«Oh, io direi piuttosto che le ho liberate» cominciò a togliere dal banco gli anelli, con una cura quasi maniacale. «I miei anelli incantati hanno solo fatto capire loro come si sarebbe congelato il loro tempo: sarebbero diventate fuori moda e fuori dal tempo come loro, se si fossero sposate, avrebbero sprecato la propria vita finora intensamente vissuta, costrette a condividerla con qualcun altro, costrette a mettere da parte i propri bisogni e desideri per una vita in due, una vita piena di compromessi. Il matrimonio è una prigione fredda, la morte delle proprie ambizioni e dei propri sogni di realizzazione personale».   
«Questo se non si ama abbastanza se stessi e si ha paura di concedersi in piena fiducia» lo contraddisse Lorenzo.  
«Credi?» obiettò, fissando distrattamente una gemma rilucere sotto il lampadario. «Questo è un mondo freddo e triste, non credo che tu possa negarlo, si finisce per scoprirsi vivi e con del sangue caldo nelle vene soltanto quando qualcuno minaccia di toglierci la libertà, solo allora si capisce che la fiducia va cercata in se stessi per essere davvero liberi, peccato che sia troppo tardi e si è già chiusi in un percorso vorticoso che abbiamo intrapreso per non restare soli, perché incapaci di amare in primis noi stessi».   
«Non è vedendo il proprio sangue scorrere e macchiare la propria presunta innocenza che però si diventa liberi».  
«Beh» sospirò il vecchio, «nella morte si è liberi, non c’è più niente da perdere, gli umani non sanno nemmeno cosa ci sia dopo».  
«Tu non porti la libertà, tu porti ad essere vigliacchi: la morte non è un rifugio, è una fuga in questi casi».  
«Fuga o meno, io offro una scelta a chi si sente intrappolato» allungò in modo regale un anello verso di lui, «si tratta di una scelta di autodistruzione, ma forse è l’unico modo che avranno mai di essere liberi di scegliere» fece un piccolo inchino.  
«Ma adesso tocca a te scegliere» materializzò lo _Sgian Dubh_. «Vuoi tornare nel pozzo?» allungò il pugnale verso di lui.  
Anello e pugnale erano l’uno contro l’altro, al centro della stanza e alla piena luce del lampadario. Lo spirito alzò gli occhi verso Lorenzo e lo guardò negli occhi in modo malvagio: immediatamente scattarono le saracinesche del negozio. Li chiuse dentro con lui.   
«Le armi!» ordinò con un grido Lorenzo.   
Lo spirito si difese muovendo le mani e indirizzando verso di loro con la forza del pensiero dei pezzi dell’arredamento del negozio, loro riuscirono ad evitarli saltando prontamente o slanciandosi di lato. Quando fu la volta dei soprammobili volanti, i tre del _Sol_ li fecero a pezzi parandoli con le spade, usandole come mazze da baseball. Lorenzo e Jo approfittarono delle schegge che colpirono di rimando lo spirito per prenderlo in contropiede e avvicinarsi a lui, mentre Tommaso distruggeva con particolare violenza le teche con gli anelli incantati, per distruggerli.  
«Le mie creature, no!» ringhiò lo spirito, scagliando un paio di vasi antichi che furono fatti a pezzi da Elisa e Simone. Lorenzo gli diede un pugno allo stomaco.  
«Credo che sia venuto il tempo _per te_ di usare l’autodistruzione come unica fuga!» l’apostrofò sarcastico, ma lo spirito urlò in modo tremendo e l’attaccò con forza.   
Inopportunamente squillò un cellulare.  
«Ma chi cazzo è che chiama proprio ora?!» si esasperò Lorenzo, fra un pugno e una finta.  
«Non lo so» ribatté Jo, «ma è il tuo cellulare personale, ne riconosco la suoneria».  
«Ma non ce l’ho in tasca!»   
«Come non ce l’hai in tasca?!» scagliò un calcio.  
«Ti ho detto che non ce l’ho, sei sordo?»  
«Allora dov’è?»  
«Non lo so! Tu ne hai idea?»  
«È il tuo cellulare, cosa vuoi che ne sappia io?!» La voce di Elisa sovrastò il fracasso di cristalli rotti.  
«DIO MIO! FATE SMETTERE IMMEDIATAMENTE DI SUONARE QUESTO CAZZO DI CELLULARE! MI STA DECONCENTRANDO!»  
Jo si abbassò per non prendere un pugno.  
«Lori, ma non è che avevi tolto la vibrazione?»  
«Forse».  
Jo si portò una mano sulla tasca del giubbotto. Lo trovò.  
«Un giorno dovrai dirmi perché cazzo ficchi sempre i _tuoi_ cellulari nelle _mie_ tasche!» sibilò, guardò il display per vedere chi fosse. «È Cristina».  
«Rispondile tu».  
«Come, scusa?!»  
«Non lo vedi che sono impegnato a distruggere uno spirito? Rispondile tu!» e ricevette un pugno non parato. «Ouch! ORA TE LA FACCIO PAGARE!» urlò verso il finto anziano fin troppo arzillo.   
Jo roteò gli occhi, si allontanò dalla lotta, si mise in un angolo tappandosi un orecchio con una mano e aprì la linea.  
«Ciao, Cristina!» finse entusiasmo. «Sono Jo… Come? Come mai ti sto rispondendo io e non Lorenzo? È un attimino impegnato…» si udì in sottofondo Elisa imprecare e un tavolino di cristallo andare in frantumi. «Sì, è una lunga storia» Lorenzo urlò di dolore per un calcio preso, «ma non temere, non arriverà in ritardo… Cosa? È già in ritardo?! Opporc… LORENZO!» si voltò ad avvertire l’amico coprendo il cellulare con una mano. «Come diamine hai fatto a scordarti che avevi anticipato l’appuntamento?!»  
«Che cosa?!» si voltò verso lo spirito. «Senti, mi hai rotto i coglioni, vuoi morire sì o no?» gli diede un calcio violento allo sterno ed infine riuscì ad affondare il pugnale nel corpo del vecchietto, distruggendolo. Riprese fiato e poi, con più disinvoltura possibile, provando malamente a camminare fra i mobili distrutti, andò da Jo, prese il cellulare e parlò con Cristina.  
«Ciao! Sono io… Eh?... Sì, sì, non ti preoccupare che adesso arrivo, sono già con le chiavi dell’auto in mano, guarda!... Sì, sto arrivando, e scusami, ok? Ciao!» chiuse la linea e inspirò a fondo. «E anche questa è fatta!» guardò il disastro intorno a lui. «Più o meno» aggiunse.   
  
  
Jo accompagnò in macchina Lorenzo all’appuntamento, non rispettando anche un paio di semafori; si fermarono davanti al locale.  
«Ok» provò a rilassarsi Lorenzo. «Andrà bene, nonostante l’inizio disastroso: sono soltanto in ritardo di quaranta minuti, che sarà mai? In verità, le storie che iniziano male e con delle incomprensioni hanno il 36,4% di possibilità di rivelarsi le più durature e stabili! Devo soltanto crederci» assentì, tirò su col naso.   
Jo gli sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Andate pure tranquillo, Mio Signore».  
«Certo, certo. Buona serata, Jo».  
«Buona serata a voi, Mio Signore» inclinò leggermente la testa e si portò una mano sul cuore.  
Lorenzo scese dall’auto, attraversò la strada ed entrò nel locale. Jo lo guardò, si passò stancamente una mano sul volto, sospirò e rimise le mani sul volante. Tornò a casa.   
  
  
Anche Tommaso e Lucio si stavano preparando per uscire: quando Jo rientrò nell’appartamento trovò giusto Tommaso che si stava mettendo in tasca il portafogli e le chiavi della macchina.   
«Non ho molto in programma, per la serata» gli disse Tommaso indossando la giacca, «farò un giretto. Se vuoi aspetto che finisci di prepararti e mi aggrego a te. Tu dove vai di bello?» Jo fece una faccia perplessa.  
«Beh, non so se ti piacerebbe venire con me: stasera esco con mio fratello…» l’amico restò per un attimo interdetto.  
«Ah» gli batté una mano sulla spalla. «Allora sarà per la prossima volta» assentì, prima di mettere una mano sulla maniglia della porta dell’ingresso e uscire; Jo sorrise divertito e scosse la testa.   
Si preparò velocemente, salutò Lucio prima che uscisse e andò al locale dove Cesare lo stava aspettando.   
Trovò il fratello all’ingresso.  
«Sono in ritardo?» gli chiese.  
«No, Martino non è ancora arrivato» si bloccò. «Ah, eccolo!»   
Un ragazzo coetaneo di suo fratello andò verso di loro; lo salutò mentre Cesare cercava immediatamente la mano di Martino per intrecciare le dita alle sue. Jo scosse la testa ridendo, vedendo il pizzico di possessività e fretta con cui suo fratello ogni volta baciava sulla bocca il proprio ragazzo quando si trovavano nei pressi di posti dove pullulavano possibili rivali.   
La coppia entrò nel locale precedendolo di poco; gli fecero cenno verso un tavolo ancora libero, lui assentì e sillabò loro, provando a sovrastare la musica e il chiacchiericcio, che andava al banco a prendere qualcosa da bere.   
Ordinò qualcosa e aspettò pazientemente di essere servito. Si accorse di sottecchi che un ragazzo lo guardava con interesse; respirò a fondo e si grattò un sopracciglio. Qualcuno si appoggiò sulla sua spalla di peso, di proposito. Cesare.  
«Che c’è, fratellone?» gli sorrise complice. «Ogni volta che vieni qui fai strage di cuori e poi ti ostini a fare il lupo solitario! Su, perché non vai da quel tizio?» ammiccò.  
«Cé, per favore, almeno non indicarlo…»   
«Come vuoi» sospirò teatrale, «ma vedi di divertirti ogni tanto!» gli mise una mano sulla nuca spingendogli di proposito la testa in avanti, per scherzo; Jo sorrise malinconicamente, prese il bicchiere che gli fu servito e si allontanò dal banco, senza fare nemmeno un cenno d’intesa al ragazzo che lo stava mangiando con gli occhi e che aspettava solo un suo sguardo. Lanciò un’occhiata piena di nostalgia ad un paio di coppie omosessuali che si stavano baciando e uscì dal locale, sorseggiando il drink appoggiato ad una delle colonne dell’ingresso.   
Fuori guardò il marciapiede senza vederlo realmente, pensando che più che sulla strada che avrebbe voluto percorrere insieme a qualcuno, se ne stava proprio sull’orlo, sul marciapiede, guardando quel qualcuno fare la propria strada con un’altra persona.   
E lui gli camminava accanto accontentandosi di stare solo sul marciapiede.   
  
  
_Sono il suo migliore amico, gli sto a fianco da sempre, conosco tutti i suoi segreti e i suoi dubbi, so sempre di cosa ha bisogno ancor prima che parli. Dipendo così tanto dal bisogno di completarlo che certe volte mi sento stupido.  
Ma fino a quando avrò la grande opportunità di rimanergli accanto, di essere il suo fidato braccio destro, compagno di squadra e amico fraterno, io gli nasconderò la verità finché potrò.  
Non posso dirgli “Come già sai sono gay, però c’è anche un’altra cosa: sono innamorato di te”.  
Lo perderei.   
È la cosa più preziosa che ho, non voglio perderlo._  
  


“Out on the front porch,  
watching the cars as they go by  
(eighteen blue, twenty one grey).  
Looking ahead for the first time that we could drive,  
out on our own,  
to speed away.  
From the sidewalks,  
running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
like the time we thought was made for you.”  
 ** _Sidewalks_ – Story of the year** (su You Tube)

 

  
**Note finali:**  
Ed ecco le mie amorevoli e deleterie note finali <3 vi erano mancate? Sì? *_*  
\- Prompt usato dalla Paranormal25: #18. Incantation   
\- Le nebulose citate esistono davvero: quella a testa di cavallo, 1 e 2, e quella del Granchio.  
\- Sì, gente: Jo è gay, Charlotte lesbica, Irene etero, Cesare bisessuale, contenti? *_*   
\- Charlotte è pucciosamente possessiva nei confronti della sua famiglia, tutta il suo papi <3 col 60% di pucciosità in più <3  
\- Cesare me l’immagino parecchio somigliante a suo padre.  
\- Laura ce l’ha con Jo per motivi che forse avrete intuito, forse…  
\- Joel non poteva diventare altro che investigatore privato XD  
\- Lorenzo è un mix assurdo fra i suoi genitori.  
\- Laura caratterialmente somiglia più a sua madre che a suo padre, ma è incazzosa come suo padre XD  
\- Lucio ha ereditato l’amore per l’arte in generale da sua madre.  
\- Elisa è isterica come sua madre, in ricordo delle meravigliose telefonate che riceveva Michele <3  
\- E comunque sì, anche quelli della _Stella_ prossimamente avranno più spazio nei capitoli.  
\- Tom non esce con Jo perché intuisce che se sta uscendo col fratello vuol dire che andrà in un locale esclusivamente gay (ma questo si era intuito, no?).  
\- Sì, la voce narrante è quella di Jo, non di Lorenzo XD Ho pensato fosse carino che questa volta fosse un secondo in comando a parlare, e poi è anche giusto perché in FC Jo è l’unico che si è visto nascere.  
E poi sì, dai: accoppiare i figli di Romi e Manu, cresciuti come fratelli e sorelle, mi faceva parecchio senso :O e sarebbe stato anche poco originale: e le nonne, e i padri… pure loro?! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_La notte è serena, con la sua oscurità chiama il sonno e concilia il riposo, porta la tregua dopo la rapidità della vita diurna spezzando il ciclo delle ore. Ma la notte porta anche il velo scuro con cui si copre la ragione: nascosti dalle nuvole che coprono la luna, unica fonte di luce, quanti pensieri ci concediamo? In quali modi approfittiamo del non essere visti per fare quello che vogliamo e immaginare l’impossibile?  
Ma se la notte resta senza nuvole a coprirci, se nel bel mezzo della notte restiamo scoperti, cosa potrebbe succedere?_   
  


“We are alive for a moment  
One second in the great abyss of time  
All the bleedin', all the hate  
Just one blink of an eye  
All the conflicts, it visits dire pain on human life  
Are we missing what it is to be alive?  
One by one the pieces fall  
Until our pride defeats us all  
We learn to live without it”  
 ** _Wake up_ – Story of the year** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
Seduto ad un tavolo di una pizzeria, Jo allineava compulsivamente le posate, salvo poi dopo pochi minuti prenderne una fra le dite e batterla ritmicamente contro un’altra. Almeno fino a quando i vicini di tavolo non lo guardavano male.  
Alla fine, dopo il solito ritardo di venti minuti esatti, la persona che doveva riempire il posto vuoto davanti al suo arrivò, preceduta da una chiacchiera al cellulare.  
«Nanà, amore? Dimmi tutto… Cosa, piccola? Qualcuno ha rigato la carrozzeria della porche nuova di Sofia? Che cosa terribile! Che puro atto di vandalismo!» si sedette davanti al fratello, che la guardò rassegnato. «No, tesoro, non ne sapevo nulla… Cosa? No-no-no, ieri sera io ero ad una riunione, piccola! E poi, non so nemmeno dove abita Sofia, da quando si è trasferita. Ok, piccola, domani, dopo il tuo saggio, pranziamo insieme! Bacioni!» chiuse la linea. Jo si passò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Certe volte mi chiedo se Antonietta non ti abbia mai lasciata per paura di cosa possa mai succedere alla _sua_ auto!»  
«Andiamo, JoJo!» sbuffò. «Se una donna si ostina ad invadere un mio territorio, nonostante i miei avvertimenti, io ho il diritto di agire!»  
«Sei tutta papà Romi» borbottò, «ricordo ancora cosa fece al matrimonio degli zii Claudio ed Elodie: era presente un certo Aurelien, membro della ex lega di zia Elodie che aveva fatto delle avances pesanti a papà Manu durante un ballo di beneficenza; Aurelien si permise di provarci ancora con papà Manu, nonostante avesse me in braccio. Eravamo entrambi ancora piccoli, ma ricordo benissimo che papà Romi materializzò la _Beretta_ e sparò a tutte e quattro le ruote dell’auto costosissima ed elegante di Aurelien».   
«Già» sospirò Charlotte, «urlò qualcosa come “Non permetterti di toccare il mio uomo, è anche un padre di famiglia!” o una roba simile».   
«Dev’essere stato allora che hai subito l’ _imprinting_ … Non che siano cambiati di molto quei due, adesso» scosse la testa Jo, «ma vorrei che tu gli somigliassi di meno: prima o poi finirai nei guai!» le puntò un dito contro con aria severa; lei per tutta risposta gli fece la linguaccia.  
«Piuttosto, tu» la sorella allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua, «devi ridurti sempre così ogni volta che lui esce con qualcuna o ha una storia?» Jo storse il naso.  
«Da come dipingi tu la cosa, sembra che io sia un essere assai patetico! Guarda che ci ho provato a dimenticarlo, eh? Ho avuto i miei uomini in questi anni…»   
«JoJo, non dovevi andare a vivere con lui, è stata una mossa sbagliata» lo criticò.  
«La mossa sbagliata è stata innamorarmi di lui da ragazzino, la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano!»  
«Eh, chiamala “sfuggita di mano”!» Arrivò il cameriere e ordinarono.  
«Comunque» proseguì Jo, non appena il cameriere andò via, «io non avevo davvero idea che la cosa sarebbe finita, o meglio, continuata così! Mio Dio, avevo quindici anni quando me ne sono reso conto! Prima era tutto un gioco, frequentavamo le stesse palestre, giocavamo insieme, andavamo in bici insieme nel pomeriggio… Il passaggio dall’innocenza dei giochi alla tempesta ormonale adolescenziale ha rovinato tutto!» delirò.  
«Non dare la colpa solo ai tuoi ormoni» lo rimproverò, rosicchiando un grissino preso dalla cesta del pane, «sei tu che ti sei impuntato su di lui! Hai cominciato a chiamarlo “Mio Signore” fin da quando eravate bambini!»  
«Ma io credevo che mi sarebbe passata, ChaCha! Pensavo che fosse solo una cotta, qualcosa che potevo controllare, mi sono detto che Lorenzo del resto era il ragazzo più vicino a me, che per certi versi era pure logico che mi fossi accorto di essere gay perché…» si fermò.  
«Perché?» incalzò maliziosamente la sorella.  
«Perché cominciavo a volergli mettere le mani addosso ogni volta che ci cambiavamo in palestra» deglutì, la sorella ridacchiò. «E non ridere sai? Avrei voluto vedere te, al posto mio!»  
«Oh, io non sono stata così sfigata da innamorarmi di Laura!» rise; Jo si passò entrambe le mani sul volto.  
«Lorenzo è etero, ho già avuto paura che si sarebbe allontanato da me quando gli ho detto di essere gay, pensavo che lui avrebbe temuto che io m’innamorasi di lui, solo che io mi stavo _già_ innamorando di lui! È stato tutto un grande casino» si mise le mani fra i capelli. «Mi sono sforzato di dimenticarlo perché altrimenti il nostro rapporto si sarebbe incasinato, e comunque, fra miliardi di uomini che esistono a questo mondo, prima o poi ne avrei incontrato uno che me l’avrebbe fatto dimenticare, no?»  
Charlotte alzò gli occhi al soffitto e deglutì l’ultimo boccone di grissino.  
«No, non l’hai incontrato» sottolineò. Jo fece dei suoni inarticolati. «Jo, tesoro, ascoltami: papà Manu è stato il secondo in comando della madre di Lorenzo e la guardia del corpo di suo padre, hai cominciato a chiamare Lorenzo “Mio Signore” fin da quando hai sentito papà Manu chiamare così zia Charlie. Per non parlare del fatto che la zia da ragazza ha avuto una cotta per nostro padre! Cioè, è proprio un circolo vizioso, secondo me sei proprio caduto dentro una sorta di vortice temporale dove gli eventi si succedono» gesticolò.  
«Grazie per l’esposizione di questa pittoresca teoria, sorella» brontolò.  
«Jo, hai bisogno di respirare lontano da lui, non riuscirai mai a dimenticarlo se gli stai sempre accanto, e ogni volta che lui avrà una donna tu starai sempre male: perché non sei tu e perché _è una donna_. Devi volerti abbastanza bene da andare avanti, devi scegliere fra dirgli la verità e provarci oppure dimenticarlo davvero, ma considera che ci sei talmente dentro che dovrai disintossicarti, se vorrai scordarti cosa provi per lui» Jo distolse lo sguardo, lei gli strinse dolcemente la mano. «Io voglio soltanto che tu sia felice e amato, fratellone». Lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Voglio anch’io che tu sia felice e amata» rise, «anche se forse non avrei detto la stessa cosa quando da piccoli mi sbattevi i giocattoli sulla testa!»  
«Oh, non è colpa mia se entrambi preferivamo le stesse macchinine e costruzioni!» mugugnò. «Sai» sospirò, malinconica. «Fino ad una certa età ho avuto paura che un giorno all’altro venisse un’assistente sociale a portare via me e Cesare, che ci avrebbero divisi: siamo una grande famiglia con un padre gay e l’altro bisessuale, e già per questo eravamo sempre additati e guardati male, ma se qualcuno avesse visto per sbaglio l’arsenale di armi magiche dei nostri genitori, avrebbero avuto la scusa per portarci via, pensando chissà cosa. Forse è stato questa mia paura ossessiva a farmi legare così tanto ai papà e a voi fratelli, ma confesso che quando Cesare è diventato maggiorenne ho tirato un bel sospiro di sollievo!» sorrisero insieme. «Della mia paura sa solo papà Manu, perché credo che se l’avessi detta a papà Romi avrebbe avuto una sincope e sarebbe stato traumatizzato a sua volta, facendosi mille paranoie sul suo ruolo di padre, e siccome la notte capitava che io avessi questo genere di incubi, un paio di volte da piccini dormimmo tutti e sei scomodamente nel lettone dei papà per questo» sorrise al ricordo, «per tranquillizzarmi».   
«È per questo che, quando vivevo ancora a casa vostra, ogni volta che la notte pioveva e tuonava ti infilavi nel mio letto usandomi come peluche?» rise divertito.   
«Sì, e adesso che non ci sei più non so chi strizzare la notte, quando c’è brutto tempo!» brontolò. «Cesare si muove un sacco quando dorme, fa finire pure le coperte a terra, ed Irene si spaventa a morte e strilla quando m’infilo nel suo letto…»   
«Magari dovresti farlo meno di soppiatto» precisò; lei arricciò il naso.   
«Dormi ancora con gli auricolari dell’iPod nelle orecchie?»  
«Sì».  
«Lo sai che la tua stanza è ancora libera: puoi tornare quando vuoi, ci manchi» mormorò in tono lamentoso.   
«ChaCha, non sono abbastanza possessivo come te da non voler nemmeno lasciare la casa di famiglia» sorrise.  
«Lo so» borbottò. «Tengo enormemente a te, se tu sei triste lo sono un po’ anche io perché fai parte del mio piccolo mondo caldo e familiare. Voglio che tu sia felice» tirò su col naso. «E il primo uomo che ti farà soffrire avrà le ruote bucate dalla mia _Glock_ , comunque». Jo alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato.   
  
  
A fine cena, Jo si premurò di accompagnare sua sorella all’auto, nonostante le proteste di lei (“JoJo, sono una mezzo demone _Custos_ , se qualcuno prova solo a stuprarmi si ritrova castrato nel giro di mezzo secondo, tesoro”), la salutò per un’ultima volta battendo le nocche sul finestrino e, mettendo le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle, si avviò verso la propria auto.  
Era passata la mezzanotte, ormai, la luna era piena e alta nel cielo, un cielo limpido e senza nuvole, privo di stelle. Sembrava “freddo”. Jo osservò per qualche secondo la luna, si ridestò e continuò a camminare. Poi sentì qualcosa di strano.  
Sembrava l’energia sprigionata dall’azione di uno spirito e allo stesso tempo non lo sembrava, era come qualcosa di così puro da essere antico, poco usato, un’energia capace di filtrare sotto pelle e far venire la pelle d’oca, perché pizzicava i nervi stimolando i propri istinti sopiti. Era qualcosa di così straordinario da essere pauroso.   
Jo ringraziò il cielo che sua sorella fosse già via, materializzò il _Poignard_ , si concentrò per capire da dove venisse l’afflusso di energia e corse creando un campo d’invisibilità. Ad un tratto percepì che i flussi di energia erano due e uno era più “caldo”, come più denso di emozioni dovute all’agire immediato della creatura che si stava muovendo.   
Erano due creature, e si stavano muovendo in fretta.   
Era nella direzione giusta, stava per prendere il cellulare e chiamare la _Phoenix_ , quando sentì un ululato che gli ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene. _Un animale?_  
L’energia più antica si fece lontana, rimase l’altra.  
Corse a perdifiato provando a raggiungerla prima che fuggisse anche lei, vide delle chiazze di sangue freddo e si augurò di raggiungere la vittima prima che fosse troppo tardi. Ma cos’era? Uno spirito che uccideva sotto forma animale?   
Le macchie di sangue lo portarono in un vicolo cieco, appena illuminato dalla luna. Toccò le mura all’imbocco della stradina, creando un campo d’invisibilità, e si mosse con attenzione.  
«Ok, so che sei qui, chiunque tu sia, e so che sei ferito. Sono della _Foedus Custodum_ , un mezzo angelo _Custos_ , tu chi sei?» si sentì un guaito, il buio non gli faceva vedere niente. «Sei nella tua forma animale? Non puoi prendere un altro aspetto per via delle ferite?» si avvicinò di più e sentì qualcos’altro, un’essenza più umana. Sgranò gli occhi. «Ma sei umano per metà! Chi sei?» si avvicinò di più, arrivando alla fine del vicolo, e fra gli scatoloni dell’immondizia vide un grosso cane accucciato malamente. Perdeva molto sangue da un fianco. «Oh mio Dio!» mormorò Jo, sconvolto. «Ma tu non sei uno spirito, sei un lupo mannaro!» la creatura guaì nuovamente, sollevando appena il muso. «Ok, ok, ok!» Jo provò a calmarsi e s’inginocchiò accanto all’animale. «Sono un mezzo angelo della _Foedus Custodum_ , conosci quest’alleanza?» il mannaro uggiolò. «Bene, suppongo che se stai così e non torni umano vuol dire che la ferita è grave, credo. Quindi adesso chiamerò aiuto da Villa Grifone e ti farò portare dove qualcuno capirà come guarirti, va bene?» provò ad avvicinare la mano per accarezzargli il collo. «Non ti farò del male, mi credi?» la creatura fece un lamento basso e lui posò la mano sul pelo morbido. «Ssst! Andrà tutto bene, poi mi dirai chi ti inseguiva e che fine ha fatto» gli accarezzò il collo, prese il cellulare della lega e chiamò il Gran Consiglio.   
  
  
Seduti e con indosso le divise formali bianche, Jo e Lorenzo aspettavano notizie davanti alla porta dov’era stato ricoverato il lupo mannaro presso l’ala ospedaliera della villa. Avevano deglutito rumorosamente, quando l’avevano sentito ululare e ringhiare per il dolore: i medici avevano dovuto in qualche modo indurre la sua trasformazione in umano, o non avrebbero potuto curarlo, e ciò a quanto pare si era rivelato un processo alquanto doloroso.   
«I lupi mannari non si avvicinano mai a dei territori dei pozzi» mormorò Lorenzo, «loro detestano gli spiriti perché sono stati proprio loro a crearli: discendono da umani maledetti dagli spiriti prima ancora che la lega si formasse. Mi chiedo cos’abbia portato quel mannaro qui».   
«Ogni stirpe di mannari ha la propria maledizione, potrebbe anche darsi che la sua sia legata al nostro pozzo» osservò Jo.  
«Non ci sono stirpi di mannari in Italia» obiettò Lorenzo, «altrimenti lo sapremmo: loro sanno dell’esistenza della lega, se hanno problemi o se si ammalano noi li aiutiamo perché soltanto noi sappiamo come curare malattie o infezioni dovute all’energia angelica o demoniaca. C’è un patto di non belligeranza fra la lega e i mannari, e loro non attaccano gli umani».  
«Allora cosa l’ha portato qui?»   
«Non ne ho idea. È un maschio o una femmina?» Jo si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Non ci ho fatto caso… era buio, fissavo la ferita e tutto quel sangue e speravo che quelli del Gran Consiglio arrivassero prima che morisse dissanguato… Alzargli la coda e vedere cos’era, era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri» provò a sdrammatizzare.   
I medici uscirono dalla stanza e loro si alzarono in piedi.  
«Come sta?» domandò Lorenzo al primario.  
«Abbastanza bene, guarirà presto: anche i mannari hanno dei processi di guarigione abbastanza veloci».  
«Che tipo di ferita era? Era dovuta ad un’altra creatura o ad uno spirito?»  
«Era infettata da energia demoniaca, presumo quindi che si tratti di un’ _Ombra_ , ma dal taglio non credo che abbia un aspetto del tutto umano…»   
«Se il mannaro è ancora qui vuol dire che l’ _Ombra_ è ancora in città, per trovarlo: dobbiamo saperne di più, potrebbe attaccare altri umani. Possiamo parlare col mannaro?»  
«È ancora abbastanza debole, ma direi di sì, a patto che non lo sforziate troppo».  
«Gli chiederemo solo l’essenziale» chinò il capo. «La ringrazio».  
«Buona serata, _Phoenix_ » si rivolse a Jo e inchinò la testa. «Seconda _Nubes_ …» lo salutò; Jo ricambio il saluto in modo formale, dopo lui e Lorenzo si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa ed entrarono nella stanza.  
Il lupo mannaro era un maschio, o meglio un ragazzo forse loro coetaneo. Aveva i capelli castani corti, attaccati alla fronte per via del sudore, gli occhi di una tonalità di blu quasi surreale e la pelle pallida di chi per poco non stava per morire. Era steso sul letto, li guardò incuriosito e deglutendo a stento – forse aveva molte sete, ma non poteva ancora bere – e aveva una flebo attaccata al braccio.   
«Ciao» lo salutò Lorenzo, «io sono la _Phoenix_ di questo territorio, Lorenzo, e lui» indicò l’amico, «è Jo, il mio secondo in comando. Sei il benvenuto nel mio territorio e presso questa nostra base».  
«Mi chiamo Ren. Mio padre alle volte mi parlava della _Foedus Custodum_ , ma quasi non credevo che esistesse davvero» fece un sorriso amaro. «Grazie per l’aiuto».  
«Dovere» assentì Lorenzo. «Puoi dirci chi è stato a ferirti?» Ren lo guardò, dubbioso.  
«Cosa ne sapete dei mannari? Di tutti i tipi di mannari in generale, intendo».  
«Sappiamo che le stirpi che esistono sono dovute a delle maledizioni fatte da spiriti demoniaci prima che la nostra lega si formasse. Non esistono molte comunità, la maledizione si trasmette da padre in figlio e solitamente vivete in piccoli branchi abbastanza lontani dai pozzi».   
«Giusto» annuì lievemente Ren, «e ogni stirpe ha la sua storia».  
«E qual è la storia della tua?» Gli occhi di Ren saettarono nervosamente per la stanza.  
«È abbastanza lunga e complicata».  
«Se non ti va di dircela ora, lo comprendiamo, ma ti chiederei di raccontarcela al più presto: se la creatura che ti ha quasi ucciso è ancora in città, potrebbe attaccare altri esseri umani, dobbiamo stare pronti e provare a distruggerla in anticipo».  
«Non è facile distruggerla» scosse la testa deglutendo.  
«Tu dicci cos’è» l’invitò.   
«La mia stirpe è italiana, è l’unica esistente in Italia. Io sono l’ultimo rimasto». Lorenzo si accigliò.  
«Non sapevamo dell’esistenza del tuo branco, vi avremmo aiutati altrimenti».  
«Non abbiamo mai avuto modo di chiedere aiuto, né di raggiungervi».  
«Perché?»  
«La maledizione della mia famiglia è diversa dalle altre: il mio capostipite fu maledetto da uno spirito in cambio di vendetta, sua moglie e sua figlia furono stuprate e uccise da un brigante, lo spirito gli si avvicinò dicendogli che gli avrebbe dato modo di ucciderlo facilmente senza essere riconosciuto, lui accettò il patto e divenne un lupo mannaro. Ottenne così la sua vendetta, credeva che il prezzo sarebbe stata solo la sua anima o il restare per sempre umano per metà, ma non fu così».  
«Cosa successe?»  
«Come sapete il tratto mannaro si eredita, lui non lo sapeva, credeva che la maledizione sarebbe morta con lui, e invece no. Non appena lui ebbe un figlio, lo spirito venne a reclamarlo: lo spirito prende con sé tutti i mannari della mia stirpe non appena diventano padri o madri, annulla la loro parte umana e li rivende come cani demoniaci all’Inferno. Se entro i ventun anni non si ha ancora avuto un figlio, lo spirito interviene e spinge i maschi allo stupro o fa in modo che le femmine vengano stuprate, fino a quando la specie non si perpetua e dopo… viene a prenderci».  
«Quindi non abbiamo mai saputo di voi perché avete vissuto nascosti?»  
«Sì, viviamo da sempre di espedienti, ma non c’è nulla da fare: lui ci trova sempre e, come sapete, per la nostra condizione non c’è una cura, si è mannari per sempre e non si può suicidarsi, c’è una forza esterna che ci impedirci di farlo».  
«Ovvero la maledizione stessa» concluse Lorenzo. «Sei qui perché ti aveva appena preso?»  
«Mio padre l’ha preso quando sono nato, adesso io ho compiuto ventun anni ed era venuto a reclamarmi: ha ucciso mia madre e… e mi ha costretto…» boccheggiò e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Ok, tranquillo» provò a rassicurarlo Lorenzo, intuendo. «Non ti consegneremo alla Polizia, non potremmo mai, ed eri sotto incantesimo…»  
«Non so dove sia adesso lei» mormorò, «la ragazza intendo, non so dove lo spirito mi abbia portato, so che mi ha costretto a farlo e… se dopo mi stava portando con sé, vuol dire che lei è incinta, ma non so dov’è, in quale città… mi ha trasportato a lungo con la forza…»   
«Ci penseremo noi della lega, la troveremo» lo tranquillizzò. «Quindi eravate qui perché stava provando a ritornare nella falda per risalire verso le dimensioni infernali?»  
«Sì, ma io sono riuscito a liberarmi. Come noi mannari, per lo spirito l’argento è letale, la ragazza quella che io… insomma, lei aveva una cavigliera sottile d’argento. Ho avvertito subito la presenza del metallo, gliel’ho strappato via afferrandolo con un pezzo della sua camicetta e dopo, quando lo spirito mi stava portando qui, gliel’ho gettato addosso. Nella foga però mi ha colpito, ha provato ad inseguirmi, ma alla fine, indebolito dall’argento, è andato via».   
Lorenzo si passò stancamente le mani sul volto.  
«Grazie per averci tutto. Non preoccuparti, adesso proveremo noi a risolvere la faccenda e fino a quando sarai a Villa Grifone lo spirito non potrà venire a prenderti: il campo che protegge la nostra base è molto potente e protetto dallo stesso Coperchio».  
«Ma non potrò stare qui per sempre» constatò Ren.  
«Come del resto la lega non può permettere che uno spirito rivenda ai demoni degli umani come cani demoniaci» provò a sorridergli. «Lo bloccheremo definitivamente. Riposa adesso».  
«Va bene» esalò.   
Lorenzo lo salutò cordialmente e, prima di andar via, Jo e Ren si scambiarono uno sguardo a mo’ di saluto e tacito ringraziamento.   
«Commercio di cani ex umani» sibilò fra i denti Lorenzo, camminando a grandi passi lungo il corridoio. «Questa dovevo ancora sentirla!»  
«I demoni che li acquistano non infrangono alcun tabù» aggiunse Jo, «e si tratta di umani discendenti da chi ha rinunciato volontariamente alla propria umanità: stanno pagando il prezzo di una sola vendetta».  
«Se distruggiamo lo spirito non fermeremo la maledizione però» spalancò la porta della stanza dell’ _Accipiter Nisus_ e fece entrare anche Jo, «la condizione di mannaro è come una malattia incurabile, non andrà mai via, ma almeno nessuno potrà mai più reclamare la loro esistenza» si sedette alla scrivania e prese il proprio computer portatile. «Dobbiamo registrare la presenza di un mannaro in Italia, metterlo sotto la nostra giurisdizione e proteggerlo, poi, una volta distrutto lo spirito, stipuleremo il patto standard di non belligeranza e potrà vivere la sua vita e crearsi un proprio branco; nel frattempo è meglio che resti qui».  
«Che facciamo con la ragazza incinta?»  
«Dobbiamo trovarla: cerchiamo notizie sugli ultimi stupri denunciati, o le ultime richieste d’aiuto anonime presso i centri di assistenza o… non so, qualsiasi altra cosa che ci possa venire in mente per trovare una ragazza che ha subito uno stupro, non ha denunciato l’accaduto e adesso sa che è incinta».  
«E cosa faremo dopo? Metteremo anche lei sotto la nostra giurisdizione?»  
Lorenzo si passò una mano sulla bocca, fissando lo schermo senza vederlo realmente.  
«Non l’ha chiesto lei di subire una violenza, non l’ha chiesto lei di restare incinta. Sta aspettando un bambino che sarà un lupo mannaro, Jo, un figlio nato da una violenza che ai suoi occhi sarà anche un piccolo mostro, sarà catapultata all’interno di una vita fatta di spiriti e mostri, se porterà avanti la gravidanza».   
«La faremo abortire?» sospirò tristemente Jo.  
«Non possiamo dirle che aspetta un lupo mannaro, ma possiamo in qualche modo convincerla o ad affidarci il bambino appena nato o ad abortire. Se proprio vorrà tenere il bambino, saremo costretti ad intervenire in qualche modo: non abbiamo idea di cosa può succedere se un cucciolo di mannaro viene cresciuto senza che né lui, né sua madre sappiano cosa sia, né tantomeno possiamo permettere che il segreto dei mannari venga violato, salterebbero i patti di non belligeranza di tutto il mondo perché si tratta di un mannaro sul nostro territorio che non abbiamo protetto». Jo si strinse la radice del naso fra due dita.  
«Mio Dio che casino! E riguardo lo spirito? Come agiremo?» Lorenzo si grattò un sopracciglio.  
«Farò un paio di ricerche presso l’archivio della lega e poi contatterò zio Joel, in quanto ex demone impiegato in affari poco limpidi forse saprà qualcosa di questi commerci…»   
  
  
Jo posò il borsone a terra e bussò con la mano libera dalle schede alla porta della stanza degli ospiti presso Villa Grifone dove per il momento risiedeva Ren, ormai ripreso.  
«Avanti».  
Lo trovò seduto al tavolo a leggere un libro dall’aria importante.   
«Ciao. Ti ho portato altri vestiti e dei documenti da visionare».  
«Grazie» abbozzò un sorriso. Jo si sedette al suo fianco e gli mostrò le schede.  
«Questa è tutta la procedura per il patto di non belligeranza, intendo è una procedura standard» gli spiegò, sfogliandola velocemente. «Ci sono domande sulla tua stirpe a cui rispondere, in modo tale che noi possiamo sempre sapere dove siete, o meglio dove sei, e poi ci sono tutte le notizie su di noi e la nostra stirpe, per trovarci sempre quando avrai bisogno. Ci vorrà un po’ prima che sia approvata, quindi è meglio cominciare a lavorarci su fin da adesso».   
«In pratica avete intenzione di dare la caccia allo spirito che dà la caccia a me?» sorrise ironico.  
«Beh, sì! Questa lega ha visto di peggio, ce la faremo» annuì con convinzione.   
«Come mai sei sempre vestito così?» l’indicò con un cenno vago.  
«Ah, questa è la mia divisa da mezzo angelo, i mezzi demoni l’hanno nera. Quando siamo qui dentro indossiamo sempre le divise, in fondo la lega è quasi un’associazione paramilitare» ironizzò. «Che leggi?» gli domandò, sollevando appena il libro aperto per guardarne la copertina. Ren si tirò di più le maniche sulle mani e iniziò a giocherellare strofinando i polsini l’uno contro l’altro.  
«È un libro sui lupi mannari e le loro origini, me l’ha portato un tizio del vostro Gran Consiglio: mi stanno istruendo sulle tradizioni dei mannari, su come ci relazioniamo in modo formale fra i branchi e su come possiamo ammalarci e guarire».   
«Avendo vissuto sempre sulla strada e senza conoscere altri tuoi simili, effettivamente se non conosci alcune formalità potresti finire nei guai» sorrise. «Conoscere il modo in cui guarite ti farà sempre comodo. Cosa hai fatto per vivere, fino adesso?» Ren gli sorrise in modo furbo.  
«Non credo che lo vorresti sapere».  
«Ti prostituivi?» ribatté senza troppa ironia.  
«No, no!» scosse la testa ridendo. «Quello no, però…» allungò una mano verso l’orecchio di Jo, lui aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso, e poco dopo vide che, magicamente, da dietro l’orecchio gli sfilò il suo cellulare della lega.  
«L’avevo in tasca» mormorò, tastandosi i pantaloni e non trovandolo più.  
«Appunto, _l’avevi_ » annuì sorridendo, restituendogli l’apparecchio telefonico.  
«Quindi rubavi?»  
«Rubacchiavo» giocherellò di nuovo con i polsini, «facevo l’artista di strada, andavo nei centri accoglienza per i senza tetto… Fortunatamente riuscivo sempre a mimetizzarmi tra i cani randagi, quando mi trasformavo, solo ogni tanto mi mancano le scorribande a quattro zampe… Mi trasformo quando voglio, non solo con la luna piena» l’informò.  
«Sì, lo so» assentì.   
«Anche se per certi versi, vivere così mi ha aiutato a nascondere la mia doppia vita, perché giravo sempre con mia madre: non ho mai avuto legami, non ho mai dovuto giustificare a qualcuno certe mie azioni o certe mi assenze».  
«Ah, io ho dovuto giustificarmi sempre, invece» scosse la testa sorridendo, «fin da quando da bambino ho scelto di fare arti marziali, o meglio _ho dovuto farle_ per il mio futuro ruolo: gli altri bambini mi chiedevano come mai mi allenassi così tanto e non facessi qualcos’altro con loro. E poi adesso le riunioni della lega, le cacce, i lividi e le botte che prendo… Ormai ho tutta una lista di scuse pronte per l’uso» risero insieme, in modo un po’ amaro.   
«Nascondere quello che si è per natura non è facile ed è anche un po’ triste» commentò Ren, «anche se qui sono rinchiuso fra delle mura, in certo senso mi fa piacere stare in mezzo a persone che sanno cosa sono e non hanno paura di me, mi manca giusto un po’ il liberare i miei istinti e quel che sento» abbozzò un sorriso.   
«Beh, io sto in mezzo ai miei “simili”, con altri _Custodes_ , ma ho pur sempre qualcosa da nascondere a loro, devo pur sempre trattenere alcuni miei istinti. Tutti hanno qualcosa da nascondere, tutti ogni tanto devono reprimere i propri istinti, se non vogliono perdere dei rapporti…»   
«Non stai parlando solo degli scatti d’ira, vero?» lo guardò negli occhi. «Si vede dal modo in cui lo segui, il tuo capo, intendo» Jo si sorprese. «Sono un po’ “animale”» s’indicò gli occhi, «osservo molto gli altri simili intorno me, vedo come si muovono e come si relazionano col linguaggio del corpo, per capire sempre se devo scappare o meno, fidarmi o meno. L’ho capito da questo». Jo sorrise, sospirò e fissò il soffitto.  
«In effetti davanti a lui devo nascondermi, nonostante sia un mio simile».   
«Cerchiamo entrambi la libertà di esprimere quel che sentiamo, in definitiva».  
«Sì, direi di sì» si guardarono negli occhi.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, Jo percepì subito che era Lorenzo. Si riscosse.  
«Entra pure» disse a voce alta.   
Lorenzo entrò con un fascicolo sottobraccio, per un attimo guardò stranito i due seduti al tavolo, fissò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, poi i due insieme.  
«Sono…» si rivolse a Ren «sono venuto qui a dirti che stasera ci sarà una riunione per discutere del caso. Per ora stiamo pattugliando la città per prevenire che lo spirito attacchi altri umani, non vorremmo che generasse altri mannari non avendo avuto te, ma è nostra ferma intenzione distruggerlo».  
«Ok» assentì Ren.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese, fissandoli ancora, perplesso.  
«Sì, tutto ok» lo rassicurò Ren.  
«Va bene, allora…» posò la mano sulla maniglia e riaprì la porta, «Jo, noi ci vediamo più tardi».  
«Sì» annuì.   
«Che strano…» mormorò Jo, pensoso.  
«Avrà respirato dell’aria d’intesa» osservò, «forse avrà avuto paura di aver interrotto una sorta di lunga confessione sui miei problemi» alzò le spalle.  
«Forse» sussurrò, mordendosi un labbro.  
  
  
Lorenzo, Jo e Haylin stavano camminando in formazione lungo il corridoio che portava all’ascensore della _Nubes_. La _Phoenix_ aveva sottobraccio parecchie schede.  
«Trovato nulla di interessante?» gli domandò Jo.  
«Zio Joel mi ha dato parecchie informazioni, soprattutto sul genere di spiriti che praticano commerci simili. Ho parlato anche con il Coperchio» sollevò appena la mano fasciata, su cui aveva inciso una X, «ma non ho ottenuto nulla da lui». Si fermarono davanti alla grata di ferro col simbolo della loro Casa, passarono le card nei sensori.  
«Ti fa male la mano?» gli chiese distrattamente Jo, facendo salire Haylin per prima sull’ascensore.  
«Poco, non ci vorrà molto prima che cicatrizzi» salì anche lui e Jo lo seguì.  
«Bene» le porte scorrevoli si chiusero dietro di lui.   
«Il lupo mannaro come sta?» s’informò Haylin.   
«Abbastanza bene» assentì Jo.  
«Non abbiamo mai avuto dei branchi ufficiali in Italia» rifletté, pensosa, «non sono fastidiosi e non creano casini. Non mi dispiacerebbe se lui volesse restare qui nei pressi, dopo, sarebbe anche una bella occasione di scambio».  
«Solitamente i mannari stanno solo con i propri simili» osservò Lorenzo, guardando dritto davanti a sé, «non socializzano con gli umani e detestano stare vicino ai pozzi. Ren poi ha avuto una vita particolare, mi meraviglia il fatto che parli così tanto con te, Jo». L’amico alzò gli occhi su di lui, perplesso, l’altro non lo stava guardando.   
«L’ultimo periodo per lui non è stato facile, ha fatto involontariamente una cosa orrenda e io sono stata la prima persona che gli ha teso la mano e l’ha soccorso, credo sia normale che lui si apra con me».   
«Sì, è normale» annuì appena mordendosi un labbro, sempre senza guardarlo; l’ascensore si aprì, Haylin uscì per prima, Jo si fermò a parlare sottovoce a Lorenzo.  
«Non capisco il tuo tono».  
«Ho solo fatto un’osservazione» replicò asciutto e nervoso, sorpassandolo e andando subito agli scranni di pietra.   
Jo sospirò pazientemente, si voltò e vide gli occhi di Laura puntati addosso a lui, assottigliati. Chissà che diamine aveva intuito da quella breve scena.  
Lorenzo si affrettò ad iniziare la riunione, distribuì le copie delle cartelle sul caso e si sedette.  
«Dunque, la situazione penso che ormai la sappiate tutti: qui alla villa è stato ricoverato e accolto un lupo mannaro molto giovane, ventun anni, è di stirpe italiana, mista nel corso degli anni a sangue rumeno e albanese, la sua famiglia si è sempre nascosta e hanno vissuto di espedienti. La maledizione della sua stirpe è abbastanza particolare: non appena il mannaro più vecchio compie ventun anni e genera un figlio, l’ _Ombra_ che ha maledetto il capostipite viene a reclamarlo, lo prende con sé, elimina la sua parte umana e lo rivende all’Inferno o presso le dimensioni demoniache come cane demoniaco. Ren, il lupo mannaro in questione, è riuscito a fuggire all’ _Ombra_ poco prima che si tuffasse nel pozzo, è rimasto ferito e adesso si trova qui. Ora» si passò stancamente una mano sul volto, «abbiamo per la città uno spirito che crea lupi mannari per venderli, è uno spirito avido, feroce e particolarmente crudele, in questo momento, poi, è anche particolarmente incazzato perché gli è sfuggita della “merce”, ciò significa che, nell’attesa che il figlio di Ren nasca, lui potrebbe creare nell’immediato una nuova stirpe di lupi mannari per sostituire il pezzo scappato, e comunque fino a quando non riavrà Ren non avrà pace».  
«Non avevo mai sentito parlare di questi commerci» si sorprese Gianluca.  
«Neanch’io» ammise Lorenzo, «di fatti ho chiesto informazioni a zio Joel, lui ha più secoli di vita di tua madre e ha di certo bazzicato nei bassifondi dell’Inferno. Fortunatamente ha saputo dirmi abbastanza riguardo gli spiriti “commercianti”. Alcuni spiriti demoniaci ottengono il permesso di poter attraversare e riattraversare i pozzi per prendere dalla Terra della merce che si trova solo ed esclusivamente qui: in gran parte si tratta di erbe particolari, in altri di animali come i cavalli – i cavalli che usano i demoni guerrieri sono stati tutti generati da cavalli presi dalla Terra – o anche solamente altra merce più futile come stoffe pregiate per le demoni donne più vanitose. In gran parte si tratta quindi di commerci totalmente legali, al massimo gli spiriti poi finiscono per truffare gli umani, quando acquistano della roba, ma il tutto si confonde con i ladri comuni umani. Così da una parte abbiamo le schiere demoniache che trovano i loro bisogni soddisfatti, dall’altra abbiamo gli spiriti che così possono soddisfare i propri capricci di libertà e ricchezza sospesi fra due mondi, quello umano e quello infernale. Ogni spirito demoniaco commerciante ottiene sempre l’approvazione sia dalle schiere demoniache sia dal Coperchio stesso, sono tutti rintracciabili e certificati, il problema è che la loro attività in sé non sempre è certificata e viene coperta se dietro c’è un grosso giro d’affari: qui entrano in gioco le informazioni più dettagliate che mi ha dato zio Joel».  
«I cani demoniaci» riprese, «sono demoniaci in quanto cani geneticamente modificati con la magia nera e l’energia demoniaca, si tratta quindi perlopiù di cani randagi presi sulla Terra e modificati o incrociati con altri cani demoniaci. Sono bestie molto forti, servono come cani da guardia, da caccia, o anche solo per minacciare i propri nemici o darli loro in pasto, ma accanto a ciò c’è anche il giro di scommesse clandestine sulle lotte fra cani… Immaginate ora la forza di un lupo mannaro, i cui istinti animali lasciano liberi la rabbia e l’aggressività umana, a cui viene tolta la ragione umana e i propri ricordi: viene fuori una bestia che è meglio non incontrare mai, ma quanto potrebbe essere letale in un match fra cani?»   
Laura si stava mordicchiando nervosamente le nocche.  
«Rivende i lupi mannari, che sono pur sempre per metà umani, come bestie da macello per le scommesse clandestine?»  
«Esattamente. Non so se sia l’unico spirito a farlo, ho mandato delle copie della documentazione a tutte le leghe, specie a quelle che hanno nel proprio territorio dei branchi di mannari: non vorrei che ci fossero in giro per il mondo altri lupi mannari che si nascondono per questo. Del resto zio Joel non sa quanti centri di scommesse clandestine esistono: in vita sua ne ha visto soltanto uno, ma pensa che ce ne siano parecchi, ma non sa né quanti, né dove e i suoi ricordi del centro in questione risalgono a più di quattrocento anni fa. Chissà quante cose saranno cambiate ed evolute nel tempo».   
«Il nostro obiettivo primario deve essere la distruzione dell’ _Ombra_ » constatò Laura. «Abbiamo notizie sul suo aspetto e sulla sua forma?» sfogliò rapidamente la propria copia del dossier.  
«Ren ci ha detto che non ha un aspetto del tutto umano, è come un essere umano totalmente coperto da pelo nero con testa, zampe e coda da lupo. È molto veloce, aggressivo, cruento, come i lupi mannari non tollera l’argento e, personalmente, penso sia abbastanza più forte rispetto alle solite _Ombre_ con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare».  
«Andremo in più di una Casa a cacciarlo, allora» suggerì lei. «Penso che le nostre pistole vi faranno comodo, se caricate con proiettili d’argento».  
«Lo penso anch’io, ma non sappiamo quante battute di caccia dovremo fare, prima di riuscire a catturarlo: faremo a turni, per prima verrai tu e, se non basterà, al prossimo turno verrete in due, Charlotte e Sarah. Tutte le nostre armi per l’occasione avranno i manici intinti nell’argento, la lama no perché ci serve il suo contatto con l’essenza dello spirito per distruggerlo». La sorella gli fissò di sottecchi la mano.  
«Perché ho la vaga sensazione che il Coperchio non abbia voluto collaborare, stavolta?» fece un cenno con la testa verso la benda.   
«Perché hai ragione» ribatté con tono sarcastico. «Il Coperchio conosce tutti gli spiriti, avrei voluto che mi desse indicazioni maggiori sull’ _Ombra_ per riuscire ad adescarla rapidamente, ma se lui l’avesse fatto avrebbe ammesso che il sistema di approvazione e certificazione di spiriti commercianti fra Coperchio e schiere demoniache non funziona. Sai la disdetta?»  
«Sono già un paio di sere che pattugliamo la città» intervenne Gianluca, «e lo spirito non si vede, forse cerca proprio delle tracce di Ren, aspetta che lui venga allo scoperto. Come facciamo ad attirarlo?»  
Lorenzo ci rifletté su.  
«Potremmo chiedere a Ren di venire con noi».  
«No» obiettò Jo con forza. «Quello spirito gli ha sconvolto la vita, l’ha costretto a fare cose orribili, ha ucciso sua madre e ha tentato con la forza di portarlo all’Inferno per venderlo: non puoi chiedergli di fare da _esca_ per noi che dovremmo proteggerlo, invece!»  
«Capisco perfettamente le tue ragioni, Jo» gli disse pacatamente, «dispiace anche a me, ma vedi altre soluzioni per attirare velocemente l’ _Ombra_ prima che faccia altri danni? Inoltre, agiremo allo scoperto qui accanto alla villa, avremo a disposizione dei rinforzi e dell’aiuto immediato in caso, e Ren sarà circondato da noi _Custodes_. Sarà e saremo in una botte di ferro, se lui accetterà». Jo si morse un labbro e desisté dal replicare.   
«Chi attaccherà per prima?» domandò Laura.  
«Per la _Nubes_ io e Jo, per la _Luna_ tu e in più tutta la Casa della _Stella_. Vediamo di dargli del filo da torcere».   
  
  
Jo uscì dall’ascensore della _Nubes_ e si tolse dal collo il laccetto a cui teneva assicurata la sua card, si diresse a passo sicuro verso la propria stanza. Trovò Laura ad attenderlo, con le spalle appoggiate al muro e a braccia conserte.  
«Che c’è?» sospirò Jo.  
«Problemi con mio fratello?» ribatté lei, in modo cinico.  
«No, solo un fraintendimento, credo. Cose che non ti interessano» fece per aprire la porta e finire lì il discorso.  
«A meno che il fraintendimento da parte di mio fratello non sia giusto». Jo aveva socchiuso la porta, la richiuse e guardò Laura in faccia.   
«Hai qualcosa da dirmi, Laura? No, perché se è così vedi di arrivare dritta al punto, finalmente».   
«Per quanto io non vada d’accordo con mio fratello, non tollero che qualcuno lo prenda in giro: pensi che proprio io, che sono la sorella, non abbia capito perché mai tu gli giri sempre intorno? Potresti prenderti la briga di essere sincero e dirgli in realtà cosa vuoi da lui, invece di _fingerti_ amico».   
Jo incassò il colpo e strinse le labbra.  
«Non sto fingendo di essere suo amico, io gli voglio bene davvero».  
«Allora abbi il coraggio di essere sincero, non fare la persona viscida: non potendo avere quel che vuoi fai l’amichetto del cuore?»  
«Io non sto fingendo con lui, chiaro?» ribatté secco. «Gli starei accanto comunque».   
«No» rise sarcastica, «tu non stai fingendo affatto, no! Tu gli stai semplicemente nascondendo la ragione per cui sei diventato il suo migliore amico, che c’è di male in questo?»  
«A prescindere da quello che provo per lui, io sono il suo braccio destro e lo stimo come persona: ripeto, gli starei accanto comunque».   
«Se lo stimi davvero, _rispettalo_ e digli la verità» lo guardò duramente e girò i tacchi.  
Jo inspirò a fondo, serrò la mascella, aprì la porta della sua stanza e la richiuse facendola sbattere forte.   
  
  
Lorenzo non avrebbe saputo dire quale delle Quattro Case fosse la più piena di pazzi, ma alle volte pensava che la propria fosse quella più normale. Lo pensò soprattutto in quel momento che, entrato nella Sala delle Armi per prendere accordi con gli altri, vide Sabrina rincorrere per la stanza suo cugino Lucio brandendo il _Pilum_.  
Sabrina era la _Custos_ più piccola della loro generazione, una diciottenne alta e slanciata dai capelli biondi scuri legati a codino e gli occhi verdi. Era la figlia di ben due ex _Asio Otus_ e sua madre era una francese da cui aveva preso la calcolata freddezza, mentre dal padre aveva ereditato tutta l’aggressività. Era capace di picchiare selvaggiamente qualcuno con una faccia impassibile. Frequentava lo stesso liceo scientifico di Simone, ma in un’altra sezione, e il ragazzo – così goffo e timido – ogni volta che l’incontrava per i corridoi della scuola cambiava strada. Sabrina era cresciuta nell’officina meccanica di suo padre e suo nonno, cominciando a sistemare vecchie moto fin dalla più tenera età. Suo padre aveva avuto il sacrosanto terrore che un giorno all’altro sarebbe andata a sbattere contro un albero, ma la sua passione era poi maturata per le auto sportive e suo nonno francese gliene aveva giusto regalata una per la sua maggiore età, rossa fiammante.   
Nonostante Lucio fosse più grande di un anno di sua cugina, spesso non si capiva bene chi dei due fosse il maggiore, perfino da piccoli, anche perché lui aveva da sempre avuto quell’incredibile capacità di rompere sempre involontariamente i giochi della cuginetta, che puntualmente lo rincorreva a bordo di un triciclo con la faccia impassibile, intenzionata ad investirlo.   
In mezzo a tutto ciò, Gianluca, l’ _Asio Otus_ attuale – un ragazzo dai capelli castani molto scuri, ricci e corti, gli occhi castano-azzurri, le lentiggini di suo padre sul naso e il viso tondo e pieno di sua madre – affrontava serenamente le diatribe dei compagni di Casa, spesso cianciando di malattie rare e ferite dovute ad energia demoniaca, sperando di poter diventare un giorno uno dei medici di Villa Grifone.   
Lorenzo si avvicinò a Gianluca, con espressione rassegnata.  
«Cos’è successo?» gli chiese.  
«Uh, niente di che: Lucio per sbaglio ha fatto degli schizzi col carboncino dietro la relazione che domani Sabrina avrebbe dovuto consegnare al professore di Scienze». Lorenzo si grattò la testa.  
«Normale amministrazione, quindi» e si rivolse ai ragazzi. «Potreste depositare l’ascia di guerra, così iniziamo a metterci d’accordo per l’attacco?» Sabrina si fermò di colpo, soffiò sulla ciocca di capelli che le era sfuggita dal codino e che le era finita sugli occhi, smaterializzò il _Pilum_ e andò quietamente a mettersi al fianco del proprio leader.   
Laura, seduta in modo scomposto su una poltrona, sbadigliò rumorosamente.  
«E Jo dov’è?» chiese al fratello.  
«È andato a parlare con Ren» le rispose seriamente.  
«Perché quella faccia seria? Credi che piuttosto gli consiglierà di non partecipare alla caccia?» insinuò.  
«No, no. Io mi fido di lui. Mi sono sempre fidato di lui, è il mio braccio destro» quasi mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Laura si portò la mano sotto il mento e resto ad osservare il fratello, provando a capire cosa fosse successo.   
  
  
«Sei sicuro di voler venire?» chiese ancora una volta Jo a Ren. «Guarda che potremo anche inventare un modo alternativo per attirarlo».  
«E in quanto tempo?» fece un sorriso triste. «Non so dirvi neanche io quando lui uscirà fuori per cercare di creare un’altra stirpe di mannari, ma in cambio sappiamo benissimo cosa cerca: me. Se vado in avanscoperta, lui verrà subito a prendermi. È la vostra unica chance, oltre ad essere la mia unica chance di diventare libero…» distolse lo sguardo.  
«Faremo in modo che non ti succeda niente» provò a rassicurarlo.  
«Mi fido di voi» annuì, «mi fido _di te_ » si schiarì la voce. «È meglio che io partecipi alla caccia col mio aspetto lupesco, è quello che attira di più la sua attenzione e mi permetterà di essere più forte, durante l’attacco».  
«Come vuoi».  
«Potresti uscire…?» gli chiese evasivo. «Sai, la trasformazione non è una bella cosa, non… vorrei essere da solo».  
«Sì, sì, certo» si allontanò indietreggiando. «Anzi, scusami: avrei dovuto pensarci io» mise una mano sulla maniglia.  
«Gratterò dietro la porta, quando potrai entrare» fletté le dita più volte, artigliandole, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Ok».   
Jo uscì dalla stanza e si appoggio di spalle contro la porta.   
Iniziò tutto con dei lamenti bassi che si fecero subito più alti e acuti, sottili abbastanza da perforare i timpani e arrivare al cuore, in modo da non essere ignorati, in modo che il dolore arrivasse tutto, insieme ad una richiesta da aiuto che non poteva essere data, anche perché sarebbe stata inutile. Jo chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte, quando i lamenti diventarono urla, poi uggiolati ed infine ululati, lunghi e agghiaccianti. Si rilassò appena quando sentì che l’animale respirava forte e stanco, riaprì gli occhi e aspettò che fosse pronto ad uscire. Dopo un paio di minuti, sentì un paio di zampe grattare la porta.   
Aprì lentamente e osservò il lupo al centro della stanza, dal pelo folto, marrone e striato. Era enorme. Lo fissava con la lingua a penzoloni.  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente, s’inginocchiò e gli accarezzò la testa e il collo.  
«Stai bene? Era da un po’ che non ti trasformavi, suppongo che non sia stato bello…» per tutta risposta lui uggiolò e gli leccò una mano. Lui sorrise. «Andiamo adesso» si rialzò e materializzò il _Poignard_ , «gli altri ci stanno aspettando».   
Fece uscire per prima Ren, chiuse la porta e poi camminarono lungo il corridoio l’uno a fianco all’altro, la lama lucente in mano a Jo, la coda voluminosa di Ren che spazzava lentamente l’aria.   
  
  
Si ritrovarono tutti nella sala d’ingresso di Villa Grifone, ognuno con le proprie armi in pugno. Ren si mantenne a fianco di Jo, guardando gli altri _Custodes_ in divisa con occhi seri e un po’ apprensivi.   
«Dovrai stare in mezzo a noi» gli disse Lorenzo, camminerai circondato da noi e, una volta fuori nel campo davanti alla villa, ci metteremo in cerchio e tu starai al centro. Io sarò accanto a te» il lupo in risposta guaì scuotendo la testa. «Bene» si rivolse a tutti gli altri, «abbiamo già impregnato le nostre armi nell’argento, fate attenzione a non sfiorare Ren. Andiamo» fece un cenno col capo verso il portone.  
Lorenzo camminò davanti con a fianco sua sorella – teneva la mano ben salda e pronta sulla _Tisas Zigana_ caricata con proiettili d’argento – dietro di lui c’erano Jo e Gianluca che circondavano Ren con Lucio e Sabrina che chiudevano il gruppo. Attraversarono il giardino in silenzio, quasi a passo di marcia, davanti ai cancelli Lorenzo fece cenno di fermarsi.  
«Al di fuori di qui, appena Ren farà un passo oltre il cancello, lo spirito ci sentirà» evocò il sigillo della _Rosa del Perdono_ che aveva ereditato da sua madre: con quello avrebbe potuto richiamare lo spirito in virtù della sua eredità, e se lui non gli avesse obbedito gliel’avrebbe scagliato contro non appena l’avrebbe visto, ma ciò non avrebbe obbligato lo spirito a mostrarsi. Con l’esca, invece, sarebbe sicuramente venuto. «Attenzione, adesso» fece un passo fuori. Non accadde nulla, ma non appena Ren mise le zampe anteriori fuori dalla soglia, qualcosa accadde eccome.  
«Sta arrivando» mormorò Jo, «forse ci sta già guardando».  
Percepirono la sua energia come un richiamo antico e puro che stimolava i propri istinti e i propri nervi scorrendo sotto pelle. Rabbrividirono.   
«Affrettiamo il passo e raggiungiamo il campo libero, presto!» ordinò Lorenzo. «Li avremo più spazio».  
Raggiunsero il campo e nello stesso istante sentirono la sua presenza farsi più forte, giungendo al culmine. Circondarono Ren e si voltarono verso la direzione in cui lo sentirono provenire in modo distinto: una fiamma nera divampò dal nulla, si allargò fino a prendere le sembianze semiumane dello spirito, ovvero una sorta di essere umano alto più di due metri con la testa, le zampe e la coda di un lupo. Si reggeva su due zampe come fosse un umano, aveva il corpo interamente coperto da un pelo folto, lucente e nero su cui si riflettevano i raggi della luna.   
Lorenzo alzò di più il suo sigillo e lo mise bene in mostra, fissando la bestia negli occhi gialli.  
«Sì, lo so che sei armato, _Figlio della Rosa_ » gli disse lo spirito con tono sarcastico; aveva una voce umana calda e profonda, come quella di un uomo maturo.   
«Allora sai anche bene che non sono qui per chiederti di tornare nel pozzo, hai il permesso di andare e venire quando ti pare, del resto: sono qui con i miei compagni per affrontarti».  
«Non hai bisogno di iniziare questa guerra, consegnami il lupo mannaro e io andrò via dal tuo territorio, _Phoenix_ ».  
«Così un giorno ritornerai sulla Terra e tirerai lo stesso giochetto presso un’altra lega? Scordatelo! Non ti farò vendere un essere umano a dei demoni, non m’importa se è umano soltanto per metà: è un mio simile, anche io sono umano per metà».  
«Credi che ti sarà facile affrontare uno spirito demoniaco commerciante che sta perdendo un investimento? Non sai con chi hai a che fare, ragazzo…» rise.  
«Io sono una _Phoenix_ , questo è il mio territorio e questa è la mia supremazia: hai ferito un mezzo umano qui, vorresti vendere un lupo mannaro partendo da qui. Osi violare il mio territorio, sei tu che non sai con chi hai a che fare e cosa ti aspetta» parlò freddamente.   
«Allora sia, a noi, _Phoenix_!» e ruggendo si lanciò contro di loro.  
Sabrina e Lucio sollevarono le loro armi ad asta insieme, incrociandole e bloccando di petto la bestia: sebbene non lo fecero con forza, l’argento sulle aste agì bene, tant’è che lo spirito ululò di dolore e per un attimo barcollò; Lorenzo ne approfittò per marchiarlo con la _Sentenza di Morte_.  
«Laura, prova a colpirlo!» ordinò alla sorella, ma lo spirito si ridestò abbastanza velocemente dal primo colpo d’argento e fece per lanciarsi nuovamente verso Ren accanto a Lorenzo. Jo e Gianluca intervennero insieme provando a colpirlo ai lati: l’ _Asio Otus_ lo colpì alle costole col piatto della lama dell’ _Alabarda_ e, mentre la bestia accecata dal dolore muoveva le zampe provando a ricambiare il colpo con ferocia, Jo ne approfittò per premergli con forza il manico del proprio pugnale su una spalla, abbastanza da poter riuscire a stenderlo per colpirlo poi al meglio con la lama. Ma la bestia reagì con ancora più rabbia e la furia gli diede la forza per riprendersi prima del previsto: ruggendo evocò una sfera nera e mormorò le parole di un incantesimo, la lanciò proprio verso Jo, prima che lui potesse accorgersene. Ren lasciò il fianco di Lorenzo e con un balzo fu addosso al ragazzo, facendolo cadere; gli rimase accanto e guardò la bestia digrignando i denti. Lui gli rispose digrignando i denti a sua volta e preparandosi ad attaccarlo con violenza, ma nell’attimo in cui respirò più profondamente prima di fare un lungo scatto in avanti verso il lupo, uno sparo riecheggiò nell’aria. Un proiettile di Laura, che lo guardò sarcastica puntando ancora la pistola verso di lui.  
«La _Phoenix_ che hai fatto incazzare ha anche una sorella campionessa di tiro al piattello, bello!» gli gridò trionfante, guardandolo disperarsi mentre cominciava a svanire. Distrutto.   
I ragazzi corsero da Jo, ancora a terra.  
«Stai bene?» gli domandò Lorenzo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, apprensivo.  
«Sì, sono intero… non mi ha colpito» mormorò, perplesso, fissando gli occhi del lupo accanto a lui.  
«Aveva evocato una sfera e stava facendo un incantesimo» osservò Gianluca, «credo che la sua intenzione fosse quella di maledirti e trasformarti in un lupo mannaro, per questo lui ti ha fatto da scudo» fece un cenno verso Ren, «se avesse colpito lui, che è già un mannaro, la maledizione sarebbe stata nulla».  
«È davvero così, Ren?» chiese Jo al lupo; lui uggiolò e gli strofinò il muso contro il collo. «Grazie, allora» sorrise imbarazzato.   
Lorenzo s’irrigidì e si rialzò da terra.  
«Rientriamo alla villa, adesso» quasi ordinò, «dobbiamo sistemare le nostre armi e togliere l’argento».  
«Certo» replicò Jo, stranito. Gianluca gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, Lorenzo precedette tutto il gruppo alla villa.  
Jo fissò le sue spalle mentre Ren camminava tenendo il muso alzato verso di lui, scodinzolando. Era un lupo mannaro libero, adesso.   
  
  
Jo camminò lungo il corridoio che portava alle stanze degli ospiti di Villa Grifone sfogliando per l’ultima volta tutti i documenti che Lorenzo gli aveva detto di consegnare o far firmare a Ren; visto che erano tutti a posto e in ordine, si fermò davanti alla porta del ragazzo e bussò.  
«Avanti».  
Entrò e lo vide preparare un paio di borsoni – la lega l’aveva rifornito di vestiti comodi – sembrava particolarmente sereno, non l’aveva mai visto così da quando l’aveva incontrato, era anche un po’ _felice_.   
«Sono venuto a portarti tutti i documenti necessari, compresi i tuoi documenti d’identità, visto che non ne avevi nemmeno… e anche questo» infilò una mano in tasca e prese un cellulare, glielo porse. «Ci sono memorizzati tutti i numeri che potrebbero servirti, compresi quelli del Gran Consiglio e… il mio» sorrise. «Nella busta troverai una cartina della città, i numeri degli autobus da prendere – anche se adesso sarai accompagnato da uno dei nostri autisti – la chiave del monolocale che ti hanno dato e un bancomat con un po’ di soldi: dovrebbero bastarti almeno per i primi due mesi. E poi ci sono le indicazioni sui possibili posti di lavoro che ti abbiamo trovato…»   
«Ok» assentì Ren.  
«Mi fa piacere che tu abbia deciso di restare in città» ammise, «non me lo sarei aspettato, considerando che solitamente voi mannari preferite stare il più lontano possibile dai pozzi».  
«Beh» si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo, «siamo un po’ solitari, non asociali! Vorrei ricominciare, provare ad avere una vita più normale e senza alcuna paura… Qui conosco voi, ho un appoggio e delle persone a cui rivolgermi se avrò dei problemi. Preferisco ricominciare da qui» chiuse con un gesto secco la cerniera di un borsone.  
«Capisco» sospirò. «Ah! Un’altra cosa» ricordò. «Volevo dirti che abbiamo trovato la ragazza».  
«Ah» esalò Ren, tirandosi i polsini della felpa sulle mani e iniziando come al solito a giocherellarci strofinandoli l’uno contro l’altro.  
«Sta bene, cioè» si corresse, «nei limiti del possibile di chi ha subito una violenza, ma la stiamo aiutando e… ha abortito, ma a quanto ho capito l’avrebbe fatto comunque».   
«Bene» scosse la testa e fissò il pavimento, si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Volevo anche ringraziarti un’altra volta per quello che hai fatto: senza di te sarei diventato un lupo mannaro» aggiunse Jo, sorridendo nervosamente.   
«Non ti ci avrei visto» sorrise ironico, «ti piace essere libero di esprimerti, ma l’istinto animale non fa per te. _Non fai per me_. _Non faccio per te_ ».  
«Già» annuì e schioccò la lingua, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
«Anche se sarebbe stato bello, se la tua testa non fosse stata impegnata da qualche altra parte». Jo alzò le spalle.  
«Sì, forse».   
«Grazie a te per esserti preso cura di un randagio come me» lo guardò negli occhi.  
«È stato solo un piacere» ricambiò lo sguardo.  
 _Solo un piacere_.  
 _Un piacere_.  
Non si chiese nemmeno cos’era stato a portargli le mani sul viso e baciarlo sulla bocca, forse quell’energia che emanava Ren quando provava forti emozioni, un’energia piena di forza straordinaria che pizzicava i propri freni, solleticava la voglia di libertà e gli istinti repressi e faceva venire voglia di correre via senza pentirsi mai, senza voltarsi mai indietro. La sicurezza che c’era nei suoi occhi, poi, adesso era ancora più magnetica, grazie alla serenità del momento che viveva. Era solo un piacere baciarlo, una carezza alle proprie voglie che facevano le fusa, sotto il tocco di Ren che gli accarezzava le spalle e i capelli mentre continuavano a baciarsi, mentre quel bacio si faceva sempre più impetuoso e bello. Jo lo spinse con le spalle al muro, poggiò le mani ai lati della sua testa, ingabbiandolo, e gli baciò il collo, sentendo le mani di lui risalirgli lentamente la schiena sotto la giacca lunga. Gli costò molto baciarlo ancora sulla bocca e poi separare le proprie labbra dalle sue con uno schiocco languido che gli fece venire voglia di baciarlo ancora, però era meglio così: non era mai stato il tipo da concedersi avventurette da una volta e basta, e non vedeva il motivo per cui dovesse cominciare ad esserlo proprio ora.   
«Basta così, come saluto d’addio» gli mormorò contro la bocca. Ren avvicinò la testa alla sua e lo baciò un’altra volta, poi sgusciò via.  
«Potrebbe anche essere un arrivederci» sorrise, mettendosi un borsone in spalla e prendendo in mano l’altro.  
« _Potrebbe_ » sottolineò Jo, in modo vago, sorridendo.   
Ren uscì dalla stanza, Jo restò per po’ a fissare il cielo fuori dalla finestra, mordendosi un labbro: forse era per via di un inspiegabile senso di colpa, eppure per attimo gli era sembrato di sentire la traccia di Lorenzo, lì vicino…   
Senso di colpa per che cosa, poi? Non c’era nulla per cui sentirsi in colpa. Nulla.   
  
  
Ren e quella sua coda a spolverino finalmente sarebbero usciti fuori dalle loro esistenze, Jo avrebbe smesso di preoccuparsi per la sua lupesca vita e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima: Jo con cui lamentarsi della propria sfiga, Jo che guida l’auto mentre lui ciancia, Jo che lo sveglia la mattina prendendo a calci il fianco del materasso, Jo che lo rimprovera di essere troppo isterico, Jo che gli è sempre accanto e sembra sapere quello che lui vuole addirittura ancor prima che lui stesso riesca a capirlo o a definirlo… No, Lorenzo non pensava di essere egoista volendo tutto per sé il proprio migliore amico, pensava che piuttosto fosse tutto un percorso naturale che poteva essere anche analizzato e spiegato con delle formule matematiche ben definite.  
C’erano mille cose diverse, che esistevano ancor prima che loro due nascessero, che lo portavano a pensare che per almeno un buon 98,7% di casi loro due comunque si sarebbero conosciuti e sarebbero diventati amici ugualmente. Era qualcosa di ben prevedibile, scontato, ma giusto.   
«Tu hai dei problemi seri a definire con le parole quello senti» gli aveva detto una volta Jo, sorridendo. «Alle volte penso che tu voglia diventare astronomo proprio per questo: l’universo è qualcosa di talmente bello, grande, infinito e indefinibile che puoi solo parlarne con formule matematiche, puoi solo quantificarlo in modo oggettivo per descriverlo. È un po’ il contraltare dei sentimenti e le emozioni umane, per te: quelle sono cose belle e infinite che però possono essere descritte solo con parole, non con i numeri, e non sono per niente cose oggettive».  
Jo aveva ragione, Jo aveva _sempre_ ragione, così tanto da essere piacevolmente irritabile: irritabile perché lo contraddiceva, piacevolmente perché lo fermava da fare scempi.  
E così aveva pensato di andare a salutare pomposamente quel lupaccio che andava finalmente via dalle loro vite, magari con un finto sorriso cordiale stampato sul volto.   
La porta della stanza di Ren era socchiusa, forse c’erano dentro dei camerieri che erano entrati ad aiutarlo a sistemare le ultime cose, ma man mano che si era avvicinato alla soglia, da cui filtrava un po’ di luce nel corridoio adombrato, aveva anche percepito la traccia di Jo.  
Lo strano silenzio che c’era lì dentro – un tipo di silenzio fatto di lievi fruscii – e la presenza di Jo non dovevano essere un caso. Non esitò nemmeno, spinse leggermente la porta ad aprirsi un po’ di più e vide Jo spingere contro il muro Ren.  
Si stavano baciando e accarezzando appassionatamente, Lorenzo sentì un laccio gelato stringersi intorno ai polmoni.  
Probabilmente Jo era talmente perso a baciare quel tipo che non stava nemmeno sentendo la sua traccia, _non lo stava sentendo_.   
Non gli era mai piaciuto vederlo baciare altri uomini, _mai_. Vederlo baciargli il collo mentre l’altro gli spingeva di più la testa con una mano, fu un po’ troppo, gli procurò dei brividi freddi che non riuscì a reprimere. Accostò la porta senza chiuderla e andò via.  
  
  
Lorenzo era nel suo appartamento, si stava disinfettando la X sul palmo della mano sinistra, seduto sul letto e circondato da bende e unguenti vari. Jo bussò allo stipite della porta aperta.  
«Entra pure» gli mormorò senza guardarlo. «La lezione di chitarra è finita?» si stava riferendo alla solita ragazzina che veniva a prendere lezioni da Jo: quel pomeriggio l’aveva sentita dalla propria stanza lamentarsi di non saper fare questa o quella cosa, forse nella speranza che il maestro le facesse vedere come fare abbracciandola da dietro.  
«Sì» sorrise, sedendosi sul letto, di fronte a lui, «lo strazio è finito, per oggi» prese una boccetta di disinfettante. «Lascia che ti aiuti» gli fece cenno di porgergli la mano, lui lo fece. «Ricordo la prima volta che parlasti col Coperchio» sorrise scuotendo la testa, «ti sei tagliato la mano forse con un po’ troppo entusiasmo e dopo ti sei fatto da solo una fasciatura pessima!»  
«Non è stato entusiasmo» precisò brontolando, «ero solo agitato ed emozionato» si morse un labbro per reprimere un lamento per il bruciore.   
«Sì-sì, certo, Mio Signore» tamponò un’ultima volta la ferita e cominciò a fasciarla.   
«Per caso stai con Ren, adesso?» Lorenzo non riuscì ad impedirsi dal fargli la domanda con tono freddo. Jo si fermò, interdetto, poi bloccò per bene la benda.  
«Come mai questa domanda?»  
«Vi ho visti molto intimi, nei giorni in cui lui è stato alla villa».   
«Te l’ho detto: sono stato il primo ad aiutarlo in un momento delicato, stava morendo, e si è aperto con me. Tutto qui» rimise il tappo ad una boccetta.  
«Se stai con qualcuno, potresti anche dirmelo: vi ho visti baciarvi, oggi» raggruppò in fretta le bende e le mise in un cassetto, alla rinfusa. Jo boccheggiò per un attimo, poi alzò gli occhi su di lui.  
«Lori, so che eravamo rimasti d’accordo che, visto che non ti piace vedermi baciare un altro uomo, che ti fa senso, non ti avrei mai dato modo di vedermi, ma è successo e… non pensavo che ci avresti visti, mi dispiace» gli porse la boccetta che aveva chiuso, Lorenzo l’afferrò con foga e la conservò insieme alle bende.  
«Non è questo: non mi piace vederti baciare altri uomini, ma in quanto tuo amico potresti dirmi se hai una storia».   
«Guarda che non c’è nessuna storia fra me e Ren, è stato solo un bacio» sottolineò.  
«Bene» assentì, serio e severo, senza guardarlo. «Lui è un lupo mannaro, formerà un branco alleato alla nostra lega, una storia fra di voi potrebbe essere un problema».  
Jo sbuffò e sorrise amaramente.   
«Si può sapere che cazzo ti prende? Se non ti piace proprio che io stia con altri uomini avresti dovuto dirmelo fin dall’inizio, fin da quando da ragazzini ti ho detto di essere gay! Se ti fa così schifo anche solo l’idea che il tuo migliore amico abbia una storia e baci altri uomini, uomini come lo sei tu, non avresti dovuto scegliere di restare mio amico! Io sono questo, Lorenzo, sono omosessuale, mi piacciono gli uomini, non puoi ignorare la cosa e poi, ogni volta che mi vedi con qualcuno, ricordartela improvvisamente!»  
Lorenzo spinse con violenza la sedia contro la scrivania e si voltò a guardare Jo negli occhi, furioso.  
«Non sto dicendo che mi fai schifo, né tantomeno l’ho mai pensato!» Jo si alzò in piedi.  
«Ma se mi hai chiesto di non farmi mai vedere da te con i miei ex mentre ci baciavamo, che ti faceva senso! Coglione io che ho accettato questo compromesso!» stavano alzando la voce.  
«Ti ho detto che non mi fai schifo, non è vero che ignoro cosa sei quando mi fa comodo!»  
«Allora perché cazzo ti dà così fastidio vedermi con un uomo?! Perché non accetti che anche io possa avere delle relazioni, per quanto omosessuali?!»  
«Te l’ho detto, non puoi stare con un lupo mannaro: creeresti dei problemi!»  
«Lascia stare Ren, ok? Qui non stiamo parlando solo di questo caso: ti ha fatto schifo da sempre l’idea che io vada a letto con altri uomini, vero?» fece sarcastico.   
«Sei tu quello che sta mettendo Ren in mezzo, sei tu quello che l’ha baciato!»  
«Vaffanculo, Lori, vaffanculo! Sarei l’amico perfetto se non fossi gay, ok, l’ho capito! Ma prima di schifarmi perché mi piacciono gli uomini, lasciati dire una cosa!» e furioso con il mondo intero si avvicinò a lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra, cacciandogli la lingua in bocca senza alcun riguardo e prendendolo alla sprovvista, anche a costo di avere la lingua morsa. La rabbia, l’adrenalina e tutte le voglie represse lo fecero baciare abbastanza a lungo, prima di rendersi conto che l’altro non reagiva, se ne stava con le braccia ferme a penzoloni, impietrito sul posto. Forse sconvolto. Separò le labbra dalle sue, tremando dalla tensione.  
«Adesso, se vuoi» mormorò Jo guardandolo negli occhi, «puoi davvero disprezzarmi quanto vuoi: sì, il tuo fottuto amico gay vorrebbe solo te» si allontanò da lui a passi lenti e uscì dalla sua stanza. Andò nella propria, prese a calci l’armadio, indossò il giubbotto e uscì dall’appartamento di corsa.  
Lorenzo non lo fermò, non si mosse dalla sua stanza.  
Jo fece le scale di corsa, con gli occhi lucidi, e solo quando fu fuori dal portone riuscì a respirare un po’ meglio, prendendo a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda della sera.   
Era uscito allo scoperto, gliel’aveva detto, non c’erano più nuvole adesso a coprire l’orizzonte del loro rapporto.  
Niente sarebbe stato come prima, tutto era rovinato.  
  
  
 _Tutte le carte adesso erano scoperte, o almeno lo erano le mie. Almeno non avrei finto più, almeno Laura avrebbe potuto dire che avevo smesso di essere una persona falsa. Magra consolazione.  
Avendo caratteri così diversi, io e Lori avevamo litigato spesso in passato, ma mai una delle nostre discussioni aveva avuto delle radici e ragioni così forti e profonde: si trattava di quel che ero, di quello che forse lui non accettava.  
Mi chiedevo se ci saremmo mai di nuovo guardati in faccia e se per caso non avessi fatto una grande cazzata: come sarebbe stata adesso la vita dentro la _Nubes _e dentro al nostro appartamento? E, soprattutto, come sarebbe stata adesso la mia vita senza di lui? Era una cosa che non avevo mai nemmeno immaginato…_  
  


“The bridge is all crumbled.  
The water soaks into rocks  
that fell at the bottom of the road (at the end of the town.)  
The town that we lived in.  
The memories shaken apart from the weeds that grow.  
Over the sidewalks,  
running away from the streets we knew,  
sidewalks,  
like the time we thought was made for you.”  
 ** _Sidewalks_ – Story of the year** (su You Tube)

  
**Note finali:**  
Già-già, il prompt di questo episodio è #19. Werewolf (lupo mannaro) e con questo ho finito i prompt della Paranormal25, siete felici? No? IO SI’! *_*  
La tabellona completa la trovate [qua](%5C%22page.php?id=29%5C%22).  
Non ho idea da dove mi sia uscito fuori il modo in cui ho rielaborato la figura del lupo mannaro, _crediatemi_ , so che ad un certo punto mi sono detta “ora lo puccio dentro a FC”, così, a sbuffo.   
Arrivata a 4mila parole e rotte di questo episodio ho pensato che ancora non avevo scritto nulla di essenziale riguardo Jo e Lorenzo e mi sono un attimino disperata, poi le cose si sono sistemate da sé *ama i propri pg*   
Ah, ormai vi dovrebbe essere chiaro, anche se durante il primo episodio vi ho preso un po’ in giro :P Laura non sopporta Jo perché pensa che stia prendendo in giro suo fratello, a cui in fondo è molto affezionata, per questo lo considera una persona viscida e bugiarda.  
E ora il delirio prosegue…


	3. Chapter 3

“One by one the pieces fall  
until our pride defeats us all  
we learn to live without it.”  
 ** _Wake up_ – Story of the year** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
Seduta al tavolo della cucina dell’appartamento di Sarah, Laura accarezzava Minou, la gatta grigio perla dell’amica, tenendo lo sguardo fisso e freddo puntato dritto davanti a sé, con le mascelle serrate.   
«Ecco qua!» sorrise Sarah, porgendole una tazza fumante. «Questa tisana ti rilasserà perché soprattutto ti toglierà l’acidità di stomaco, perché è quella che ti fa stare così al momento!»  
«Io avrei detto il contrario». Sarah fece finta di non sentirla e si mise a massaggiarle le spalle.   
«Il nostro umore dipende sempre dal nostro corpo, ci purifichiamo dentro per essere belli e sereni fuori».  
«Questa non è quella pubblicità dell’acqua?» si perplesse. Ancora una volta fece finta di non sentirla.  
«Respira il profumo della tisana, su, respira intensamente!» Laura annusò.  
«Sarah, io non sento tutto ‘sto profumo, è grave?» l‘amica sospirò stancamente e si accasciò sulla sedia a capotavola.  
«Basta, mi arrendo!»  
«Sì, papi?» Charlotte entrò in cucina col cellulare all’orecchio e in braccio l’altra gatta di Sarah, quella dal manto nero, Blake. «Cosa, papi? Non ricordi più a che ora puoi chiamare all’ufficio zio Joel? Solo di mattina, papi, il pomeriggio di solito pedina i tizi che fanno le corna ai consorti. Ma come mai vuoi saperlo?... Ah, c’è un tizio che ha invitato papo a pescare sulla propria barca e ora tu gliela vuoi affondare?» Laura stava bevendo la tisana, le andò di traverso e finì per sputacchiare malamente. «Certo, papi, certo, concordo con te! Salutami papo! Bacioni!» chiuse la linea.   
«Non mi chiederò mai da chi hai preso» bofonchiò Laura, ma Charlotte cambiò discorso.  
«Senti LaLa, non ti va mai bene niente! Prima mio fratello non diceva nulla a tuo fratello e non andava bene perché gli stava mentendo, ora gliel’ha detto e non va bene lo stesso perché tuo fratello sembra entrato in depressione».  
«Non è entrato in depressione, è solo più rintronato del solito» tenne a precisare.   
«Secondo me dovresti analizzare un po’ di più quello che sente tuo fratello, Laura» disse Sarah, prendendo da sotto il tavolo un paio di scatole, le aprì: dentro c’erano scarpe eleganti col tacco altissimo. «Tieni, Charlotte, me le ha comprate mia madre. Te le regalo!» indicò le Converse rosse che aveva ai piedi, giusto per sottolineare quanto si sbagliasse sua madre.   
«Mio Dio, ma sono tipo la fine del mondo!» squittì estasiata, guardandole con attenzione. «Tua madre ha sempre avuto ottimi gusti, del resto!» annuì con fare saputo.   
Laura posò la tazza con una smorfia e fece per mettere altro zucchero, ma messa una mano sulla zuccheriera ricevette uno schiaffetto sul dorso da parte di Sarah.  
«Non mettere altro zucchero!» la rimproverò l’amica. «Annullerai gli effetti benefici della tisana!» Laura roteò gli occhi.   
«Si può sapere in che modo dovrei analizzare quello che sente quel cretino di mio fratello?» le domandò piuttosto. Sarah prese un cucchiaino da tè e cominciò a parlare tracciando con quello strani disegni sul tavolo, che Laura provò inutilmente a seguire.  
«Quei due sono sempre stati insieme, il fatto che Jo non abbia mai condiviso con Lorenzo la sua vita sentimentale fa sentire tuo fratello come se qualcun altro, gli ex di Jo appunto, si fossero impadroniti di un pezzo di vita del suo migliore amico, un pezzo che lui non ha mai visto. E questa è la prima cosa che lo fa star male: si sente geloso. Poi. Come mai Jo non gli ha mai raccontato delle sue relazioni? Risposta: perché lui gli ha detto che gli facevano senso, però guardacaso fa il geloso ogni volta che scopre che Jo ha una storia. È geloso. Quindi, a questo punto, obiettivamente, quanti tipi di gelosia possiamo avere? E qual è quella prevalente?» Laura osservò l’ultimo ghirigoro che Sarah tracciò sul tavolo, con aria incerta.  
«Cioè, mi stai dicendo che mio fratello è frocio quanto Jo?»   
«Credo che la definizione giusta sia “bisessuale” o forse gli piace solo Jo, come se fosse la sua anima gemella: stanno insieme da una vita!»  
«Anche io e Charlotte stiamo insieme da una vita e lei è lesbica, ma non abbiamo mai limonato!»   
«Ammetterai che non siete compatibili come i vostri fratelli». Laura si voltò a guardare Charlotte che indossava le scarpe nuove.  
«No, direi di no».  
«Te l’ho detto, dovresti considerare di più le emozioni di tuo fratello: guardando la storia da un’altra prospettiva si può avere un’interpretazione forse migliore della precedente. E ti faccio notare che la precedente era “Jo è uno stronzo” in loop».   
«LaLa» brontolò Charlotte, «se fosse possibile non innamorarsi di una persona, mio fratello non si sarebbe mai innamorato di Lorenzo! Non gli farebbe mai del male, in fondo lo sai quanto bene gli vuole!»  
«Nel frattempo però mio fratello è ridotto così, quel gran pezzo di citrullo!» bevve un sorso di tisana, storse la bocca. «Dio mio! Senti, Sarah, non ti arrabbiare, eh? Ma io voglio altro zucchero, se non vuoi farmi questo favore perché sono tua amica, fallo perché sono l’ _Athene Noctua_ , vuoi?» Sarah alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli porse finalmente la zuccheriera. «Mi sento un pochino meglio, adesso, grazie!» sospirò trionfante.   
  
  
Lorenzo rileggeva gli appunti presi a lezione seduto sul proprio letto, mordicchiandosi le unghie. Ogni volta che finiva di leggere un paragrafo doveva tornare indietro per rileggerlo, perché non ne aveva capito un tubo. Non riusciva minimamente a concentrarsi.   
Se lo ricordava ancora il giorno in cui Jo gli aveva detto di essere omosessuale, aveva quattordici anni e lui quindici. Prima di quel momento aveva sempre dato stupidamente per scontato che anche a Jo piacessero le ragazze, sapeva che suo padre biologico era gay e sua nonna lesbica, ma mica era detto che la natura avesse fatto tris! E poi tutti gli altri ragazzi intorno a lui erano eterosessuali, tutti cominciavano a parlare di ragazze e a fare apprezzamenti pesanti su di loro. Stupidamente, per un eterosessuale, tutti in genere sono eterosessuali, specie se è ancora ragazzino. Gli zii non contavano, gli zii erano _gli zii_ , degli esseri curiosi che lo viziavano sempre.   
Quel giorno erano entrati in camera sua, la stanza dove stava quando ancora viveva con la sua famiglia, e si erano tolti gli zaini dalle spalle continuando a parlare. Lui gli stava parlando di una ragazza che vedeva sempre sull’autobus la mattina, prima di andare a scuola. Jo era sfuggente.  
Da quando andavano alle superiori avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme: il sabato pomeriggio erano sempre in giro insieme per il centro storico, a fare le vasche avanti e indietro per il corso ad infastidire gli altri gruppetti di ragazzi, spesso i gruppetti si sole ragazze. Lorenzo non si era mai posto il problema della sessualità di Jo, mai.   
«Lori» gli aveva detto, interrompendolo, agitato, «senti… non ho mai tirato fuori il discorso perché penso che tu l’abbia capito, no? Però è meglio chiarirlo, mi sa…»   
«Cosa?»  
«A me piacciono i ragazzi. Sono gay come mio padre».   
Per Lorenzo era stato come se improvvisamente si fosse abbattuto un muro, ma non del tutto, erano caduti solo un paio di mattoni e lui adesso poteva guardare cosa c’era oltre, ma solo dalla fessura. Oltre quel muro c’era un mondo dove il suo migliore amico baciava altri ragazzi, _maschi_ , si faceva toccare da altri maschi e toccava altri maschi. Oltre quel muro il suo migliore amico faceva apprezzamenti su altri maschi, maschi come lui. Non sapeva se mai avrebbe voluto togliere anche tutti gli altri mattoni e vederlo tutto quel mondo, perché quello che aveva intravisto dalla fessura già gli aveva messo troppa ansia addosso, quindi semplicemente aveva deciso di distogliere il pensiero, di metterlo da parte.   
«Pensavo l’avessi intuito» aveva continuato Jo, titubante, vedendo che era rimasto interdetto e boccheggiante.   
«No, no, cioè… per me è a posto. Non è un problema».  
«Sicuro?»  
«Sicuro» aveva annuito sorridendo.   
Due anni dopo, però, le cose avevano cominciato a prendere più forma: lui parlava a Jo delle sue prime esperienze con le ragazze, dei suoi primi baci e delle prime carezze più azzardate, e Jo non gli parlava mai di lui, delle sue di esperienze. Lui sapeva il perché e proprio per questo non lo invogliava a parlarne. Certi momenti si era sentito un po’ stronzo ed egoista, salvo poi vedere come qualche ragazzo guardava Jo e passava tutto, perché non importava il modo in cui alcuni guardavano Jo provandoci spudoratamente, Jo restava con lui, e quando una qualsiasi ragazza provava a flirtare con Jo, lui sogghignava compiaciuto. Poi, un giorno, prima di arrivare ad un appuntamento, l’aveva visto parlare con un ragazzo: i sorrisi e gli sguardi d’intesa non gli avevano lasciato alcuna ombra di dubbio. Si era avvicinato a Jo soltanto quando l’altro si era allontanato.  
«Hai fatto colpo, eh?» aveva provato ad ironizzare in modo forzato.  
«Forse» aveva abbozzato un sorriso e poi cambiato bruscamente discorso.   
Un paio di giorni dopo, uscendo dalla palestra dove si allenavano, avevano trovato quel ragazzo appoggiato ad un muretto, ad aspettare Jo.  
«Aspettami alla fermata» e Lorenzo alla fermata c’era andato, ma gli occhi gli erano rimasti lì, soprattutto dopo aver sentito il tono di voce con cui Jo aveva detto al ragazzo “Cos’è? Hai proprio deciso di seguirmi ovunque?” con un sorriso dolce stampato sul volto.   
Sì, gli occhi gli erano rimasti lì e poi l’aveva visto baciare il ragazzo, un bacio di quelli veri, con la lingua, di quelli che lui dava alle ragazze. Non aveva mai visto Jo baciare qualcuno, non aveva mai visto un ragazzo della sua età baciare un altro ragazzo.   
Jo era tornato da lui di buon umore, con le mani in tasca.  
«Non sapevo che di solito baci i ragazzi all’aperto, cioè davanti a tutti» gli aveva detto sorpreso, «credevo che volessi coprire la tua omosessualità». Jo aveva alzato le spalle.  
«Con un padre gay e l’altro bisessuale che dovrei coprire? Se per l’altro va bene baciarmi in pubblico e non teme di essere scoperto, per me va bene».   
«Non ti avevo mai visto baciare qualcuno, un ragazzo». Entrambi avevano guardato in direzioni diverse.  
«Non ti ho mai parlato delle mie storie perché pensavo che ti infastidissero, quindi non ti ho mai presentato un mio ragazzo e…»  
«Non mi dà fastidio, mi fa senso…» l’aveva corretto bruscamente. E l’aveva visto ferito, _ferito sul serio_. «Non voglio dire che mi fai schifo, solo che… non ci riesco a vederti baciare un altro».  
«Penso perché sei etero» aveva farfugliato, «spesso ai maschi etero danno fastidio queste cose…»  
«Già…»  
«Allora, magari facciamo che non mi faccio più vedere da te, ok?»  
«Ok».  
Dopo era arrivato l’autobus e si erano seduti in due posti abbastanza lontani, restando a guardare chi ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino e chi il pavimento del mezzo, fino a quando non era arrivata la fermata di Jo, che scendeva prima.  
«Ciao, a domani» l’aveva salutato, piatto.  
«A domani».  
Con quella richiesta aveva messo dei mattoni e del cemento sulla fessura del muro di cui prima: della vita sentimentale di Jo non avrebbe mai saputo più niente. E così era stato.   
Il giorno dopo Lorenzo aveva salutato Jo con un sorriso e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, scostando con forza dalla mente i pensieri pesanti, e Jo aveva ricambiato il sorriso.   
Che Jo avesse avuto delle storie l’aveva solo capito dalle volte in cui usciva da solo, dalle volte in cui gli squillava il cellulare e se ne andava a rispondere in camera propria, sorridendo. O quando lo vedeva parlare a lungo al cellulare parlando sommessamente e particolarmente sereno, o quando la notte, dopo essere uscito da solo, rientrava tardi.  
Non aveva mai capito, invece, l’effetto che gli faceva sentire dalla propria stanza che Jo stava litigando al telefono col proprio ragazzo. Lo sentiva alzare la voce, e allora lui alzava gli occhi e fissava il muro comune fra le loro stanze, come in attesa di qualcosa; alla fine Jo chiudeva la linea – spesso dopo un paio di “vaffanculo” – e lo sentiva prendere a calci l’armadio. Lui aspettava un paio di minuti, poi si alzava dalla scrivania, andava in camera sua e gli chiedeva se gli andava di cucinare insieme. E passava tutto.  
Non aveva mai visto in faccia un ragazzo di Jo, mai.   
Per il nervoso si morse con troppa forza una pellicina di un’unghia e gli uscì del sangue, imprecò e andò in bagno a disinfettarsi. Imprecò ancor di più quando la ferita gli bruciò. _Dov’era Jo, adesso_? Erano giorni che non c’era mai a casa, non veniva nemmeno a mangiare, veniva soltanto a prendere dei vestiti di ricambio. Dove stava? Da Ren?  
Se stava da Ren era perché ce l’aveva mandato lui, dritto fra le sue braccia.  
Rivide nella sua mente Jo che spingeva Ren con le spalle al muro, che lo baciava. Diede un calcio al lavandino, frustrato, e si morse le nocche di una mano con gli occhi lucidi.   
_Dov’era Jo, adesso_?  
Non si era mai reso conto di come fossero due mondi che orbitavano l’uno attorno all’altro, a turno.  
  
  
Con una mano sotto il mento, Jo fissava attentamente le costure di tutti i manuali di anatomia, chimica e farmacia che c’erano nella libreria dirimpetto al tavolo a cui era seduto. Non erano solo manuali universitari, erano anche “letturine per la buonanotte” che comprava di tanto in tanto, diceva lui.   
Si chiese come potesse mai mangiare a quel tavolo con quella visuale di possibili catastrofiche patologie.  
Fissò i due piatti ancora vuoti sul tavolo e le posate; per qualche attimo tamburellò le dita, incerto, poi allineò tutto in modo furtivo, senza farsi vedere dal padrone di casa che gli dava le spalle ai fornelli. Ecco, dopo aver messo tutto in modo perpendicolare si sentì decisamente meglio, ma quasi sussultò quando Gianluca si voltò verso di lui portando la pentola con la pasta a tavola.  
«Ed eccoci qui!» gli sorrise, servendolo. « _Pronto intervento Gianluca, per tutte le liti dei fantastici quattro che vivono insieme_! E poi mi chiedete come mai ho preferito vivere da solo e non con voi: chi vi avrebbe ospitato in queste circostante?!» Jo abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Grazie per l’ospitalità».  
«Ma Lorenzo lo sa che sei qui?» gli chiese, sedendosi.  
«No» deglutì con forza un boccone troppo grosso.  
«Come mai non vuoi dirglielo?»  
«Perché altrimenti passerei tutto il tempo a dirmi “magari verrà qui a cercarmi”, come una stupida ragazzina isterica, invece così lui non sa dove sto e io non posso trastullarmi con nessun pensiero. E poi, avesse voluto sapere dove sono, me l’avrebbe chiesto le volte che torno a casa a prendere un cambio».  
«E per quanto tempo avete intenzione di andare avanti così?» sorrise ironico.  
«Non lo so» si versò da bere. «Allo stato delle cose non so nemmeno se il nostro rapporto sia recuperabile. La colpa non è solo sua, è anche mia: qualsiasi gay davanti alla stronzata “ok, sei gay, ma io, maschione etero, non voglio vederti baciare altri maschi, mi fa schifo” l’avrebbe menato e non si sarebbe più fatto vedere in giro da lui. Io non l’ho fatto, perché ne ero innamorato».  
«Non è solo questo, Jo» provò a correggerlo. «Se ti avesse davvero disprezzato, non sareste mai, dico _mai_ , diventati così amici, e d’altra parte vuole anche molto bene ai tuoi genitori e loro l’adorano, e quei due hanno una relazione omosessuale. E si baciano in pubblico» sottolineò. «Io credo che tu abbia accettato questo compromesso con lui, da piccoli, perché sapevi e sai benissimo che non si tratta di pregiudizio, ma solo di un imbarazzo grossolano. Se fosse stato un pregiudizio vi sareste presi a calci da ere geologiche!» portò la forchetta alla bocca.   
«Perché mai dovrebbe essere imbarazzato?!» si accigliò.  
«Beh, da piccoli si è molto stupidi: in un primo tempo le ragazze si evitano e si sta con gli altri maschi a fare “giochi da maschi che le femmine non possono capire”; poi, dopo qualche anno, altro che evitarle! Si fa a gara per spiarle negli spogliatoi e a chi per primo perde la verginità! I ragazzini, in generale, sono molto, molto stupidi perché sono _goffi_ : non sanno ancora relazionarsi con il sesso opposto e così fanno gli stupidi, come quando per corteggiare una ragazza la prendono a spintoni o le rubano le sue cose scappando via sventolandole in aria, inseguiti da lei. Immagina come può essere per un ragazzino scoprire che per il proprio confidente il sesso opposto tutto da scoprire è invece il suo stesso sesso: tenterà, anche in maniera inconscia, di immedesimarsi, per provare a capire, e gli effetti potranno essere assai strani. A me per esempio, con tutto rispetto, l’idea di baciare un uomo non è piacevole per niente» strinse le labbra, «ma per un ragazzino può essere addirittura “disturbante” perché è diverso e lo rende goffo, imbarazzato».   
Jo ci rifletté su arricciando il naso.  
«Ok, mettiamo il caso che io abbia accettato all’epoca questo compromesso per non creare imbarazzo, per non vivere momenti di silenzio in cui io gli parlo dei miei ragazzi e lui non sa cosa dirmi, ora siamo abbastanza cresciuti per non essere più imbarazzati!»  
«E allora tu perché non gli hai mai parlato delle tue storie, da un certo punto in poi?» insinuò con tono strano. Jo aggrottò la fronte.  
«Perché… perché per me quei ragazzi non erano importanti come lui, provavo a stare con loro, ma poi finiva sempre male, quindi perché parlargliene?»  
«Giusto» assentì, «rispetto a voi due erano secondari. E allora, se non c’è più imbarazzo, lui perché da un certo punto in poi non ha smesso di non voler sapere niente delle tue storie?» insinuò con tono ancora più malizioso. «Avrebbe dovuto farti un discorso molto maturo e dirti “Ormai siamo cresciuti, se hai una storia avrei il piacere di conoscere il tuo ragazzo perché sei il mio migliore amico”, ma invece non l’ha fatto. Perché?» fece per portare la forchetta alla bocca.  
Jo sospirò.  
«Perché è un coglione?»  
A Gianluca andò di traverso, tossì.  
«La risposta non è questa» disse con un filo di voce, «ma potrebbe essere un ottimo sinonimo!»  
  
  
Lorenzo aprì la porta dell’appartamento ad una trotterellante Haylin munita di sacca con tutto l’occorrente per passare la notte da loro.  
«Ciao, Capo!» trillò, stampandogli un bacione sulla guancia.  
«È sempre un piacere offrirti un rifugio da tuo nonno, Haylin» borbottò.   
Prima ancora che arrivasse in soggiorno, Lucio fu addosso alla ragazza abbracciandola da dietro.  
«Haylin!» la salutò, costringendola a dondolare sul posto; lei lo ricambiò allungando una mano all’indietro e dandogli dei buffetti sulla testa. «Che bello averti qui! Potrò far vedere anche a te il mio nuovo quadro! Lori, vieni anche tu a vederlo!» quasi trascinò letteralmente per mano la ragazza, Lorenzo li seguì con gli occhi al cielo. «Che ve ne pare?» domandò loro, entusiasta, indicando la tela.  
Lorenzo mise le mani in tasca e osservò il dipinto inclinando la testa di lato.  
«Uhm, mi ricordano i Pilastri della Creazione della Nebulosa Aquila».  
«A me» intervenne Haylin, «sembrano tre torroni informi messi in verticale» annuì con convinzione.   
«Uh, torrone» fece Lucio, pensoso, «ne avrei giusto voglia… Chissà se papà è ancora al laboratorio di tuo nonno, Lori, magari posso chiedergli se ne fa qualcuno» prese il cellulare e chiamò il padre a lavoro.   
Quella era la serata degli ospiti: seduto sul divano e col computer portatile sulle ginocchia, Tommaso stava illustrando a Simone una delle sue ultime relazioni. A sua detta l’aveva aiutato moltissimo una tipa che aveva conosciuto su internet cercando informazioni in un forum.  
«Ah, Lori!» lo richiamò Tommaso, mentre passava da lì. «Volevo dirti che ho riparato lo spremiagrumi elettrico».  
«Ah, bene» annuì e fece per andarsene.  
«Solo che» lo fermò, «me ne è avanzato un pezzo e, giuro, non so come, ma adesso funziona solo se inclinato».  
Lorenzo lo guardò, interdetto.  
«Ma se spreme solo se inclinato, non cade tutto il succo?»  
«Eh, ma non si può volere tutto dalla vita, ma almeno non ne compriamo uno nuovo, no?»  
«Giusto» assentì stancamente stringendosi due dita sulla radice del naso, poi aprì la dispensa della cucina per vedere quante buste di risotto già pronto uguali avesse.  
«Ah, Lori!» lo richiamò ancora una volta Tommaso. «Simo cena con noi!»  
Lorenzo si schiarì la voce e osservò rassegnato la sua dispensa. Gli occhi gli saettarono sul lato dove Jo teneva le sue cose: quando cucinava lui c’era sempre un buon profumo, si chiese distrattamente se Jo fosse “casa” anche per questo. Richiuse lo sportello.  
«Pizza per tutti?» propose; dal salotto si sentì un coro di conferme, prese il cellulare e chiamò la pizzeria di fiducia.   
«E quindi le ho dato un appuntamento al buio!» stava annunciando trionfante Tommaso, quando Lorenzo rientrò nella stanza; lo guardò, dubbioso.  
«Tom, ti faccio notare che l’ultima volta che hai dato un appuntamento al buio, hai scoperto troppo tardi che lei aveva l’alitosi».  
«No, ma guarda! Dico, guarda!» girò il portatile verso di lui, facendogli vedere delle foto di scavi archeologici. «Una donna che fa delle foto simili, non può essere così terrificante!» Lorenzo fissò le foto accigliandosi.  
«Per quanto io non me ne intenda di archeologia, quelle son pur sempre pietre, nella sostanza, cosa dovrebbe esserci di bello in queste foto?»  
«Appunto» gli puntò un dito contro, «sono pietre, ci vuole arte e genio per rendere delle pietre belle in foto, perché hanno una certa staticità».  
«Chiamala “staticità”» mugugnò. Si voltò a guardare Simone, ricordando improvvisamente qualcosa. «Simo, ma domani non inizia il torneo interno di pallavolo nel tuo liceo? Non è che sei qui per questo, così stanotte dormi qui e potrai dire a tua madre di essere andato a scuola e invece non è vero?»  
Tommaso restò impassibile a fissare il monitor e non fece una piega. Simone sgranò gli occhi e fece molte pieghe.  
«No-no, certo che ci vado a scuola».  
«Tom» brontolò Lorenzo, davanti a quella pessima bugia, «non è che lo stai coprendo?»  
«Chi, io?» si puntò un dito contro il petto fingendosi offeso. «Non potrei mai, lo so che poi lo diresti ad Elisa!»  
«Allora perché lo stai facendo?»  
«Ma non lo sto facendo!»  
«Lori, sii buono» si lamentò Simo, «domani la mia classe gioca contro quella di Sabrina! Le sue schiacciate sono violentissime, lei mi odia: approfitterà dell’occasione per prendermi a pallonate in faccia per tutti i set!»  
Lorenzo sospirò esasperato.  
«Simo, non è che è _lei_ a prenderti a pallonate in faccia, sei _tu_ che le prendi tutte perché sei una frana, non dare la colpa a Sabrina, su!»  
«Però» intervenne Tommaso, «è anche vero che ogni volta che c’è lei a Simo capita qualcosa, o inciampa o gli cade qualcosa dalle mani. Considerando che sua madre era un’ _Asio Otus_ e suo padre lo è stato pure per un certo tempo, secondo me quella ragazza _gufa_ , soprattutto su Simo».   
Haylin, seduta sul divano a fianco a Simone, con accanto Lucio seduto sul bracciolo, stava sfogliando un album di quest’ultimo, ma quando sentì Tom pronunciare quella frase alzò fin troppo tranquillamente lo sguardo dai fogli e fissò Lorenzo come se ci fosse solo lui in quella stanza.  
«Capo, il secondo _Sol_ è fastidioso, posso ucciderlo?» chiese serenamente.  
«No, Haylin» scosse la testa, «purtroppo ci serve ancora».  
«Ah, ok» annuì e tornò a sfogliare l’album.   
«Ma poi lei ha proprio lo sguardo da gufo, quegli occhi tondi e chiari sempre aperti senza mai sbattere ciglio, così» sbarrò gli occhi guardando fisso in avanti, provando ad imitare lo sguardo della ragazza, «tutta zia Elodie!»  
«Capo, il secondo _Sol_ è inutile, posso distruggerlo?»  
«Non ancora, Haylin».  
«Va bene» annuì nuovamente come una bimba.   
«Per forza non ha ancora avuto un ragazzo» rincarò Tommaso, «chi lo vorrebbe un gufo?! Ma poi, voglio dire, ha un pastore tedesco enorme e l’ha chiamato _Poldo_!»  
«Haylin, ora puoi».  
«Sì, Capo» la ragazza chinò il capo in un cenno secco di ringraziamento, materializzò il _Sai_ e andò a passo spedito a picchiare Tommaso.   
«Ahia!» protestò, sotto i primi colpi. «Ma che ho detto?!»   
«Chiamasi “solidarietà fra donne”» ribatté Lorenzo, andando ad aprire la porta, avevano suonato il citofono, «non sottovalutare mai il fatto che la nostra lega è composta per metà da donne».  
Era il fattorino con le pizze e le patatine fritte. Lorenzo guardò per un attimo le giacche appese all’attaccapanni, individuò quella di Tommaso e prese il suo portafogli ridendo: non avrebbe comprato lo spremiagrumi, ma almeno avrebbe “offerto” per tutti.   
«Si può sapere perché hai così tanta paura di Sabrina?» domandò Lorenzo a Simone, mentre erano in cucina da soli a tagliare le pizze con delle rotelle taglienti. «Non è una cattiva ragazza, ammetto che i suoi bruschi cambi d’umore turbano anche me – sembra fredda e poi ti pesta come se nulla fosse, sembra che non le piaccia niente e poi si butta a pesce sul cofano della prima auto sportiva che passa – ma è una brava ragazza, il genere di persona che non sa esprimere né a parole né a gesti quel che sente, lo fa con azioni e scelte. Non ti dirà mai un “ti voglio bene”, né ti abbraccerà, ma saprà sempre aiutarti e scegliere la cosa giusta per farti star bene, quando ce ne sarà bisogno».   
«Non lo so» brontolò, «mi guarda sempre male e fisso. Lei è così agile e scattante, è così snella e slanciata, mi guarda con l’aria di una che dice “Guarda quello, è il figlio di una ginnasta ed è capace di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi, ahahahah!” Non è bello, mi mette in soggezione, io mi agito e… cado, come sempre, o ne combino una delle mie. Così, quando a scuola la vedo, cambio strada».  
«E non pensi che lei abbia notato questo tuo atteggiamento? Non è carino da parte tua…» obiettò. «Secondo me ti stai lasciando influenzare da Tom».  
«Non è vero» scosse la testa, «si vede proprio che gli sto antipatico e la disgusto. Domani sarà la mia fine, me lo sento» bofonchiò cupamente, e prese la propria pizza e una porzione di patatine e tornò in salotto.  
Lorenzo alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò stancamente.  
«Certo che quando papà era _Phoenix_ , e doveva sistemare le cose fra i _Custodes_ , di diciottenni con gli ormoni impazziti ne aveva solo una, ed era mamma, zia Camilla aveva altri pensieri. La fortuna di averne due è capitata a me, eh?»  
  
  
Lorenzo tornò dal bagno con gli occhiali indosso e le lenti a contatto nella boccetta con la soluzione, si chiuse in camera e tornò al computer; stava scrivendo una relazione e aveva MSN aperto.  
L’appartamento taceva, i suoi coinquilini erano silenziosi, ognuno nelle proprie stanze: Haylin dormiva nella stanza di Lucio, solitamente si raccontavano storie strane fino a tardi. Lorenzo pensava che quei due erano entrambi buffi abbastanza e in modo diverso da poter stare insieme, e forse, quando Lucio sarebbe uscito fuori dal mondo che c’era nella sua testa e che amava dipingere, si sarebbe anche accorto della cosa… Scosse la testa sorridendo e lo sguardo gli cadde su una scatola di latta, rotonda e grande quanto il palmo di una mano, gialla e verde: era la scatola del tipo di caramelle al limone, tonde e piatte, che mangiava sempre Jo mentre studiava; lui gliele rubava sempre. A Lorenzo non piaceva un granché il limone, tantomeno le caramelle – preferiva i cioccolatini – però in un certo senso lasciarsi sciogliere una di quelle caramelle mentre studiava o scriveva gli faceva compagnia e gli impediva anche di rosicchiarsi le unghie e le cuticole. Certo, poi Jo si lamentava sempre che non trovava più la scatola, o che già era vuota per metà in poco tempo – e lui faceva finta di non saperne niente o a bocca piena o con l’alito che sapeva di limone – però… Però, punto.   
Quella scatola era rimasta lì dall’ultima volta, e con quello che era successo Jo non l’aveva neanche reclamata indietro. Stava allungando una mano sul coperchio per prendere una caramella, quando sentì qualcuno rientrare in casa. Guardò subito che ore fossero sull’orologio in basso a destra sullo schermo del portatile: quasi l’una di notte.  
Riconobbe Jo dal suo modo di camminare ancor prima che lo sentisse entrare nella stanza accanto alla sua. E così quella notte avrebbe dormito a casa.  
Subito dopo gli si aprì una finestra di conversazione su MSN, era Lucio.  
  
Lucio: Jo è tornato, non vai a parlargli?  
Lori: a quest’ora?  
Lucio: lo sai che domani mattina sarà già via…  
Lori: secondo me si sentirà braccato se vado da lui proprio ora  
Lucio: mi piacerebbe tanto che vi chiariste, non è bello vedervi così… Ma cos’è successo?   
Lori: ci siamo detti delle cose che non c’eravamo mai detti, tutto qui  
Lucio: magari eravate arrabbiati e vi siete detti cose che non pensavate, magari siete pentiti entrambi, no?  
Lori: pentiti di averlo detto, forse, ma non credo che lo rinnegheremo mai  
Lucio: non so, fate un po’ voi, però provate a venirvi incontro, eh? :( dai…  
Lori: ok, ‘notte Lù  
Lucio: ‘notte, Lori!   
  
La finestra di conversazione si chiuse, Lorenzo si tolse gli occhiali e restò a fissare il muro davanti a lui a lungo. C’erano molte foto appese al muro, alcune erano delle copie che gli avevano dato i suoi genitori, tre erano appese una sotto l’altra: sulla prima, la più vecchia, c’erano i bisnonni Cesare, Letizia e Antonio, nell’altra suo zio Romi, sua madre e suo padre, e nell’ultima Charlotte, lui e sua sorella Laura. Erano tutti in divisa. Più sotto c’era anche una foto di lui, Jo e Haylin, seduti sul letto l’uno addosso all’altra, ridevano.   
E poi c’era una foto di lui e Jo insieme. Laura la prima volta che l’aveva vista aveva soprannominato quella foto “il manifesto delle coppie gay all’interno della _Foedus Custodum_ ” e a Jo era andato di traverso quello che stava bevendo. Ora ne capiva il perché.  
Non era andata bene neanche con Cristina, non tanto perché con tutto il casino successo con Jo non aveva avuto più la forza di provare ad instaurare un rapporto con lei, ma perché – come spesso gli succedeva con le ragazze – era arrivato al punto di non riuscire a parlare con loro di alcune cose che… cose di cui di solito parlava con Jo, un intero universo di cose che l’altro ascoltava annuendo mentre distrattamente cambiava posto agli oggetti intorno a lui, mettendoli in modo perpendicolare. Forse non era tanto normale cercare in qualcun altro lo stesso rapporto che aveva col proprio migliore amico, come non era normale non voler mai sapere niente delle sue storie. Si passò le mani sul volto chiudendo gli occhi stringendoli forte, gli tornò di nuovo in mente Jo che baciava Ren.   
Nessuno poteva sostituire Jo. _Nessuno_.  
Secoli fa due angeli erano stati mandati sulla Terra, si erano uniti a due esseri umani ed erano nate due stirpi della _Nubes_ , le loro.  
Nonna Gianna era stata la migliore amica di nonna Laura.  
Zio Manuele era stato il secondo in comando di sua madre ed era anche diventato il suo migliore amico, e per un certo periodo lei ne era pure stata cotta.  
Zio Romi, padre “adottivo” di Jo, era stato il secondo in comando di suo padre e per un quinquennio guarda del corpo di sua madre.  
Zio Manuele, dopo il primo quinquennio, era stato la guardia del corpo di suo padre.   
Tanti punti che si congiungevano attraverso il tempo, _fino ad arrivare a loro due_ , decine e decine di caratteri più o meno compatibili, o totalmente discordanti, intere generazioni che si erano intrecciate fino ad arrivare a loro due.  
 _Jo non poteva essere sostituito_. Né tantomeno lui avrebbe mai voluto sostituirlo.   
Dalla stanza di Jo non proveniva più alcun rumore già da un bel po’, Lorenzo pensò che forse non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea seguire il consiglio di Lucio. In pigiama e a piedi scalzi, si alzò dalla sedia scostandola con delicatezza, aprì la porta lentamente e andò a quella dell’amico. Jo di notte non chiudeva mai la porta, la lasciava socchiusa ma abbastanza aperta da non sbattere per la corrente, gli aveva detto che era un’abitudine che aveva preso quando ancora viveva con i suoi: sua sorella Charlotte aveva il vizio di ficcarsi nel suo letto in piena notte, quando aveva gli incubi, e la porta socchiusa stava a dirle che poteva entrare quando voleva.   
Spinse la porta ad aprirsi di più e immediatamente sentì il lievissimo fruscio degli auricolari dell’iPod acceso di Jo, che dormiva sempre ascoltando della musica. Dormiva profondamente, non lo sentì nemmeno entrare. Non poteva svegliarlo, quantomeno l’avrebbe mandato di nuovo a ‘fanculo, ma la cosa per un certo senso lo sollevò. _Che codardo, però_. Si avvicinò a piccoli passi al letto, lo guardò dormire e vide che non aveva perso alcune abitudini notturne che aveva notato quando da ragazzini dormivano insieme: dormiva a faccia in su, col viso rivolto di lato e una mano vicino alla bocca. “Sembra che tu abbia perso da poco il vizio di ciucciarti il pollice, mentre dormi!” l’aveva preso in giro una volta. Gli fissò la mano, il pollice vicino al collo… la gola appena illuminata dalla luce di un insegna che filtrava dalla finestra… poi su verso il mento e… le labbra.   
Jo gli aveva urlato _‘fanculo_ e poi l’aveva baciato sulla bocca, con irruenza. Per un attimo si chiese come sarebbe stato se lui l’avesse ricambiato, se gli avesse impedito di andare via: non sarebbe andato da nessun altro, non ci sarebbe stato mai più nessun altro ragazzo o tantomeno nessun altro lupo mannaro o una diavoleria simile. Sarebbe stato _suo_.   
_Suo_. E l’avrebbe baciato anche lui.  
 _Suo_. E gli avrebbe accarezzato il viso, i capelli… le spalle.  
 _Suo_. Forse non sarebbe riuscito a staccarsi dalla sua bocca.  
 _Suo_. “Sì, il tuo fottuto amico gay vorrebbe solo te”, forse quindi l’avrebbe toccato subito, immediatamente.  
 _Suo_. Come avrebbe reagito sentendo per la prima volta le mani di un uomo su di sé? Non le mani di un uomo, si corresse, le mani di Jo.   
_Suo_ senza più nessuno in mezzo, senza più chiedersi cosa c’era oltre quel muro dietro cui aveva deciso di non spiare, senza più pensare a cosa loro due potevano fare e non fare insieme per via di quella “differenza”.  
Spesso si spogliavano insieme, nella stessa stanza, quando dovevano cambiarsi in fretta. Lorenzo non ci aveva mai fatto caso, ma quante volte Jo l’aveva forse guardato di sottecchi? A pensarci bene lui qualche volta l’aveva fissato, con una punta d’invidia, perché lui non aveva un corpo simile.  
Era invidia perché lui non aveva un corpo simile, oppure perché _voleva_ un corpo simile?  
Era gelosia?  
 _Gelosia_. Forse avrebbe dovuto ricambiare il bacio e infilargli le mani sotto la maglia e toccare quel petto e quella schiena che…  
Si passò le mani sul volto, esasperato dai suoi stessi pensieri, e si decise a voltarsi e ad andar via prima di decidere, invece, di togliersi una volta per tutte il pensiero, sollevare le coperte e alzargli la felpa del pigiama – svegliandolo con le mani gelate – verificando quando davvero avesse voglia di toccarlo e gli piacesse farlo.   
_Jo era bellissimo_ , e si rese conto che non era nemmeno la prima volta che faceva questo pensiero. Era girato verso la porta e si stava cacciando le nocche di una mano in bocca, quando sentì la presa di una mano calda attorno al polso della sua, ghiacciata. Si voltò e vide Jo togliersi gli auricolari con un gesto secco e guardarlo duramente.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese a bassa voce.  
«Pensavo dormissi» rispose onestamente, pur cambiando discorso. Jo lasciò la presa e si puntellò sui gomiti per sedersi sul letto.  
«Ti ho chiesto che ci fai qui» insisté, atono.  
«Eri sveglio?»  
«Ho sentito la tua traccia»   
“Opporc…” imprecò mentalmente Lorenzo; deglutì.  
«E da quando sei sveglio?»  
«Da quando sei entrato, volevo vedere che intenzioni avevi. Che ci fai qui?» ripeté.  
Lorenzo boccheggiò per qualche attimo, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Avrei voluto parlarti, però non so che dirti. So solo che non mi va di andare avanti così, ma… quello che mi hai detto, io…»  
«Non era mia intenzione rovinare tutto».  
«Non lo era neanche la mia! Ma è che… Io non capisco, non capisco più niente!»  
«Cosa non capisci? Perché sei qui, in camera mia, nel cuore della notte e mi guardavi dormire? _Perché_?»  
«Non lo so» gesticolò nervosamente, «forse speravo irrazionalmente di trasmetterti col pensiero che vorrei che non fosse successo niente perché adesso nessuno di noi due sa come rapportarsi con l’altro».  
«Stavi meglio quando non sapevi che sono innamorato di te?»   
_Sono innamorato di te_.  
La frase gli rimbombò più volte nella testa, gli diede l’impressione che una palla di un qualcosa di dolce e caldo gli stesse scivolando lentamente dalla gola allo stomaco, fino a sciogliergli il cuore e fargli diventare le gambe molli. Gli sembrò perfino che i piedi si stessero riscaldando dall’interno.   
_Sono innamorato di te_.   
Restò incollato ai suoi occhi.   
«Non lo so. Di certo, però, stavo meglio quando eravamo ancora insieme» indietreggiò a sguardo basso e andò via. Neanche per un solo secondo in più lo guardò ancora in faccia.  
Rientrato in camera si sdraiò sul letto e fissò il soffitto senza vederlo realmente: come lui non aveva rincorso Jo quando qualche giorno prima era scappato via dopo averlo baciato, Jo stavolta non l’aveva riafferrato per un polso per impedirgli di andare via.   
Se fosse rimasto in quella stanza, però, cosa sarebbe successo? Deglutì al pensiero coprendosi gli occhi con le mani, rabbrividendo per un attimo quando si accorse che aveva istintivamente immaginato che quelle mani fossero di Jo, che gli stesse accarezzando il viso dicendogli che andava tutto bene…   
  
  
C’era mancato poco che Lorenzo buttasse fuori dall’appartamento Simone tirandogli lo zaino in testa, quella mattina, pur di convincerlo ad andare a scuola, ma alla fine c’era riuscito e Lucio gli aveva prestato una tuta. Dall’imbarazzante color verde evidenziatore che faceva pendant con le strisce sul paio di scarpe da ginnastica, vero, con sotto una mirabile maglia color arancione sempre evidenziatore – perché Lucio indossava solo colori appariscenti?! – però aveva rimediato una tuta. Simone pensò al lato positivo: almeno non era _rosa_ fluorescente. Deglutì al sol pensiero.  
La cosa buona era che, trattandosi di un torneo interno, c’era solo tutta la scuola a guardarlo – e che sarà mai? – non anche tutte le scuole superiori della città, era già una gran cosa, quindi controllò per l’ennesima volta che le scarpe fossero ben allacciate e andò in campo come se fosse un patibolo.  
«Non ti preoccupare» lo rassicurò un compagno di classe, «se vedi venire la palla verso di te, basta che ti sposti: uno qualsiasi di noi verrà a colpirla al posto tuo».  
Era bello il modo in cui tutti si fidavano delle sue capacità. Se solo avessero saputo che lui di notte andava a caccia di spiriti per proteggere tutti, i suoi compagni di classe sarebbero scappati non per l’improvvisa realizzazione che simili creature esistevano davvero, ma perché era _proprio lui_ , l’imbranato cronico della V C, a “proteggerli”.  
Deglutì ancora una volta quando vide che alla battuta c’era proprio Sabrina, la ragazza più alta della squadra, tra l’altro. La ragazza sbuffò per spostarsi dagli occhi una ciocca bionda scura che le era scappata dal codino sulla nuca, palleggiò un paio di volte, lo fissò – e i loro occhi s’incontrarono facendo rabbrividire Simone – e non appena distolse gli occhi fece la battuta.  
Simone restò a fissare il pallone in volo, come ipnotizzato, sentì il suo compagno di classe urlargli di spostarsi, però quel pallone era così tondo, bianco, veloce, con una traiettoria così perfetta… era così _vicino_.  
E poi fu tutto buio.   
Si svegliò sentendosi rintronato, percepì la presenza di un mezzo demone nella stanza. Aprì gli occhi e fissò un soffitto che non aveva mai visto prima, si guardò intorno, confuso.  
Era nella sala dei professori, sdraiato su un vecchio divanetto che puzzava di polvere – i bidelli non tenevano molto all’igiene come gli studenti – aveva una borsa di ghiaccio in testa e Sabrina era seduta accanto a lui, in tuta. La vide sbuffare sulla solita ciocca di capelli, aveva un’espressione impassibile.  
«C-che è successo?» balbettò.  
«Ti ho preso in faccia alla prima battuta» gli rispose asciutta.  
«Ah. E perché sei qui?»  
«La partita sta continuando, gli altri sono lì. Io sono qui a vedere come stai» altro soffio sulla ciocca.  
«Ehm, mi dispiace, sono il solito imbranato. Se adesso sei qui e non a giocare è perché mi hai colpito, perché sono rimasto immobile come un baccalà. Scusami».  
«Vabbè, tanto è una noia un torneo interno, sono più belli quelli esterni. Come stai?»  
«Eh» si guardò una mano, «ci vedo ancora e mi ricordo come mi chiamo».  
«Hai preso una bella botta» ancora un soffio sui capelli. Simone alzò un dito.  
«Posso?» fece per allungare una mano verso di lei; lei non si mosse e lui le mise la ciocca ribelle dietro un orecchio.  
«Grazie» gli mormorò.  
«Prego».   
«Io mi stavo chiedendo…» cominciò a parlare, monocorde ma intrecciando di più le dita, «perché ti sto antipatica?»  
«Eh?» si sorprese.  
«Perché cambi sempre strada, quando mi vedi? Non capisco come mai ti sto antipatica».  
«Non mi stai antipatica solo che…»  
«Solo che?» lo spinse a continuare.  
«Mi metti in soggezione» ammise arrossendo. Lei lo fissò, impassibile ma battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.  
«Soggezione, io? Perché?»  
«Perché, vedi… ecco…» si tolse la borsa col ghiaccio dalla testa, scoprendo che aveva la frangia bagnata attaccata alla fronte, doveva essere ridicolo in quel momento, «sono io fra i due il figlio di un’atleta, però sono una frana, poi tu mi fissi, io entro in soggezione e… mi cadono le cose dalle mani o cado io proprio… ecco» le confessò imbarazzato.  
«Ma io non ti fisso per giudicarti».  
«No?» si meravigliò.  
«No».  
«E allora perché?»  
Lei si guardò intorno più volte, girando la testa a scatti, poi si chinò su di lui e gli scoccò un lieve e rapidissimo bacio sulle labbra.   
Erano entrambi rossi come due peperoni.  
«Ah» esalò Simone. «Ti piaccio?» lei annuì scuotendo con forza la testa, ad occhi bassi. «Anche tu non sei male, cioè, sei carina…» farfugliò.   
«Però tu hai avuto sempre ragazze minute, coi capelli lunghi e formose» mormorò fissandosi le scarpe e col viso arrossato. «Io sono molto alta, ho i capelli corti e sono secca-secca. E poi loro erano molto… “dolci”, io guido le auto sportive. Vorrei gareggiare, un giorno».  
«Ah, sì? Bello» assentì, sempre più confuso. «Magari, se vai piano, all’uscita salgo in macchina con te e mi dai un passaggio» lei annuì, sempre senza guardarlo.  
«Io non ho mai avuto un ragazzo».  
«Neanch’io… cioè, ragazze sì, ragazzi no. Però, non è mai troppo tardi per imparare cose nuove, no?»  
«No».  
Simone si puntellò sui gomiti per mettersi a sedere sul divano, si diede una manata sulla fronte per sistemarsi alla meglio il ciuffo bagnato.  
«Me lo fai un sorriso?» le chiese, sorridendo nervosamente; lei abbozzò un timido sorriso alzando gli occhi su di lui. «Ecco, così!»   
Le poggiò una mano sotto il mento, per sollevarlo un po’ di più, si avvicinarono l’un l’altra, esitarono ancora mezzo secondo e infine si diedero il loro primo bacio. Fra una pallonata in pieno viso, un cubetto di ghiaccio mezzo sciolto e la puzza di muffa.   
  
  
Simone aveva telefonato a Lorenzo e gli aveva raccontato, bofonchiando, che…  
«Io e Sabrina ci siamo messi insieme, ecco. Cioè, con questo non voglio dire che vorremmo la tua benedizione da _Phoenix_ , no, però… No, cioè, approvazione sì, benedizione ancora no – troppo presto. Ci sembrava giusto che lo sapessi, tutto qui».   
Lorenzo aveva riso scuotendo la testa.  
«Avete le mia approvazione, Simo, non potrei mai non darvela e non c’era nemmeno bisogno di chiedermela!»  
«Ok, grazie».  
«E di che?!»   
«Boh, così».   
Aveva chiuso lo sportellino del cellulare ridendo ancora e poi era rimasto a fissarlo, indeciso. Alla fine aveva riaperto lo sportellino e aveva chiamato suo zio Hikari, alla pasticceria: sua madre era un ingegnere informatico, suo padre un avvocato, di conseguenza si occupavano di mandare avanti la finanza della pasticceria di famiglia, ma era stato suo zio Hikari ad ereditare tutte le ricette segrete di nonno Nicola e a diventare il capo pasticcere, del resto avevano anche lo stesso cognome.   
Jo non amava i dolci, preferiva i sapori forti, piccanti e salati, e oltre alle caramelle al limone c’era una sola cosa che gli piacesse: la torta che zio Hikari gli aveva dedicato.   
Zio Hikari era un tipo fin troppo entusiasta della vita, e per ogni bimbo o bimba che era nata dai membri della passata generazione di _Custodes_ , non appena erano diventati abbastanza grandi da avere dei propri gusti, lui aveva creato una torta per ciascuno. La torta di Laura, per esempio, era cioccolato e cannella, quella di Charlotte al cioccolato bianco e frutta fresca. Quella di Jo era tutta al limone: un pan di spagna al limone farcito con crema al limone non molto zuccherata, tutta cosparsa di zucchero al velo vanigliato.  
Forse, se ne avesse comprata una e l’avesse lasciata sul tavolo della cucina, per lui, ammonendo gli altri di non mangiarla, a qualsiasi ora Jo fosse tornato a casa avrebbe capito che l’aveva presa per lui. Lo conosceva bene, _si conoscevano bene_.  
Ordinò la torta.   
E la sera si ritrovò a fissare la scatola che la conteneva ancora sul tavolo, ancora intatta.  
Sentì qualcuno rientrare a casa col fiatone, si accigliò. Era Tommaso.  
«Tom che succede?» si meravigliò.  
«Tu non puoi capire! Tu non puoi neanche immaginare! Dov’è Lucio?» si guardò intorno.   
«È uscito con Haylin, sono solo in casa. Ma che c’è?!» si stava innervosendo. Lo vide dirigersi in fretta in camera propria e riempire un borsone.  
«Ricordi che avevo dato appuntamento a quella tipa che mi aveva aiutato con la relazione?»  
«Sì, non dirmi che questa qui invece soffre di flatulenza».  
«NO! È un’assatanata!» l’afferrò per il colletto fissandolo negli occhi, sconvolto. «Mi è zompata addosso e stava per stuprarmi! È stato ORRENDO!» Lorenzo alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Magari questa è la volta buona che la smetti con questi appuntamenti al buio».  
«Tu non capisci!» infilò della roba a casaccio nella borsa. «È pure una bella ragazza, sexy, con uno stacco di coscia incredibile, ma è una maniaca! Sono stato a casa sua, ha un cassetto pieno di falli di gomma grossi così!» fece un gesto con un braccio e con una mano. «E tutti colorati! Ho temuto molto per il mio…»   
«Ho capito» gli fece cenno di non andare oltre. «Ma ora che vuoi fare?»  
«Cercavo Lucio per farlo vestire come me e depistarla: ho paura che possa avermi seguito».  
«Ma fortunatamente Lucio non c’è, o gli avresti messo quella psicopatica alle calcagna: ma che razza di amico sei?!»  
«Presumo che tu non voglia prendere il posto di Lucio…»  
«Certo che non voglio!!!»  
«Peccato» scosse la testa e chiuse il borsone. «Stanotte la passo al _Prisma_ , almeno lì c’è più gente e mi sentirò al sicuro e meno braccato, nel caso mi abbia seguito. Addio, è stato un piacere» gli strinse teatralmente la mano e andò via.  
«Ma tu guarda un po’ che gente che mi circonda!» delirò Lorenzo, non appena la porta si chiuse. «Perché non posso avere un amico normale, perché?! Cos’ho fatto di male in vita mia, cosa???»  
Rientrò in camera sua e si sedette alla scrivania per provare a finire quella relazione che ormai era sempre allo stesso punto da giorni interi. Rindossò gli occhiali e fece per poggiare le dita sulla tastiera. Qualcuno aprì la porta d’ingresso, dalla traccia lo riconobbe subito.  
Jo era sicuramente venuto a prendere un cambio, pregò che passasse dalla cucina.  
La porta di camera sua era socchiusa, ma Jo non passò a salutarlo, non gli chiese nemmeno dove fossero Lucio e Tommaso, passò oltre ed entrò in camera propria.   
Percepì nettamente la sua frustrazione dal modo in cui, dal muro in comune delle loro stanze, lo sentì aprire l’armadio e frugare fra la propria roba. Lo sentì sbattere nervosamente l’anta, poi aprire e chiudere un cassetto con un colpo secco e sobbalzò tutte le volte, come se invece avesse colpito lui, come pugni nello stomaco.   
Sentì il fruscio del suo giubbotto che preannunciava che stava uscendo dalla stanza e andando via, senza voltarsi indietro. Non avrebbe saputo della torta, non avrebbe saputo che voleva parlargli. Non avrebbe mai saputo _niente_ di questo passo.  
Si tolse gli occhiali e li lanciò malamente sulla scrivania, si alzò facendo stridere i piedi della sedia contro il pavimento e lo richiamò a gran voce.  
«Jo!» si affacciò dalla stanza, lo trovò giusto con una mano sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese di rimando, freddamente.  
«Dove sei stato in questi giorni?»  
«Da un amico».  
Gli aveva risposto senza una minima esitazione. Ren viveva da solo, adesso, poteva essere stato benissimo lui ad ospitarlo.  
«Sei stato da Ren?»  
Jo schioccò la lingua e sorrise in modo sarcastico.  
«Tutto qui? Vuoi ancora sapere se è vero o meno che ho una relazione con un lupo mannaro?»  
Lorenzo si morse un labbro.  
«Non m’interessa se vai a letto solo con gli uomini, chiaro?»  
«Ma t’interessa se vado a letto proprio con lui, e non solo! Ogni volta che sto con qualcuno diventi irascibile, acido, non sopporti l’idea che io stia con un uomo. L’ho capito, basta!» fece per andar via.  
«Dove stai andando?» Lorenzo non avrebbe voluto parlargli così, ma gliel’aveva chiesto arrabbiato.  
«Credevo che non t’interessasse» rispose, fintamente sorpreso. «In questi giorni non me l’hai mai chiesto».  
«Dimmi dove stai andando».  
«Non ti deve interessare».  
«Stai andando da lui?»  
«E anche se fosse?»  
«Perché cazzo non vuoi dirmi dove stai andando?!» urlò.  
«Vuoi capire sì o no che da questa lite non si torna indietro?» gridò a sua volta. «Come cazzo faccio a stare qui con te che non accetti una parte di me e sei sconvolto dall’idea che tu mi piaci? Non puoi ignorare costantemente il fatto che una parte di me non ti piace solo perché ti trovi bene con l’altra! Per una volta nella tua vita, abbi le palle di non essere egoista!»  
«No, voglio continuare ad essere egoista! Non uscire da quella porta!»  
«Senti, sto già prendendo accordi per andare a vivere in un altro appartamento, quindi cerchiamo di comportarci come persone civili, nell’attesa di calmarci i bollenti spiriti, ok?»  
«Perché vuoi andare via? Dove vuoi andare?»  
«Cazzi miei, per una volta nella _mia_ vita qualcosa non può essere solo “cazzi miei”?! D’altra parte, l’hai sempre saputo che non possiamo condividere tutto, anzi no!» scosse la testa. «Tu hai sempre fatto finta che potevamo parlare di tutto e condividere tutto, ma non è così» aprì la porta.   
Lorenzo diede una manata violenta alla porta e la fece richiudere, lasciò la mano appoggiata sul legno – era più fisicamente vicino a Jo di quanto lo fossero stati in quei giorni, forse addirittura di quanto lo fossero mai stati in tutta la loro vita – e tremando glielo chiese ancora una volta, stavolta a bassa voce.  
«Dimmi dove stai andando».  
«Tu dimmi cosa ci facevi ieri notte in camera mia».  
«Ti guardavo».  
«Perché?»  
Lorenzo deglutì e chiuse gli occhi stringendoli forte.   
«Volevo capire qualcosa».  
«Cosa?»  
«Non m’interessa se vai a letto _solo_ con gli uomini. M’interessa se vai a letto con _altri_ uomini». Gli occhi nei suoi, si accorse che stava tremando anche lui. «Non sopporto, non tollero l’idea che tu stia con altri, godo come un imbecille quando le donne perdono tempo a corteggiarti, rodo altrettanto come un imbecille quando un uomo ti va dietro. Non voglio condividerti con nessuno».   
«Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?» gli mormorò.  
«Sì, il tuo fottuto amico egoista vorrebbe solo te». Trattenne il respiro e si morse un labbro. «Jo, ho una fottuta paura di quello che sta succedendo, ti prego dimmi qualcosa».  
«Cosa?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa».   
«Fino a quando non riuscirò a dimenticarti, qualsiasi mia relazione andrà a puttane, e fra me e Ren non c’è niente. Non lo vedo da quando è uscito dalla villa. Stavo andando da Gianluca, mi ha ospitato lui in questi giorni».  
«Stavi?»  
«Sì, stavo».  
«Non vai più da lui?»  
«Come faccio ad andare via, lasciandoti qui adesso che hai paura?»  
Lorenzo tirò un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, la mano contro la porta gli tremava ancora, però la spostò e la posò sul viso di Jo. Per la prima volta gli accarezzò il viso, la mano non gli tremò più.   
«Di che cosa hai paura?» gli sussurrò Jo, chiudendo gli occhi e girando la testa per baciargli la mano e il polso. Sentire le sue labbra baciargli la pelle così lentamente, vederlo baciare con così tanta devozione, gli mozzò il respiro, perché non era come immaginava: non stava scappando dai suoi baci, non c’era alcun fastidio. Girò la mano per permettergli di baciargli il dorso, vide la mano di Jo ricambiare la sua carezza sul viso e subito andò a cercarla con la bocca, per baciarla.   
«Di che cosa hai paura?» gli chiese ancora una volta, ma Lorenzo gli accarezzò le labbra con le dita, lui lo guardò negli occhi e fece lo stesso. Come se si stessero riflettendo su uno specchio, si guardarono negli occhi accarezzandosi lentamente collo, mento, labbra, viso, capelli… come se si stessero vedendo per la prima volta dopo anni.   
Lorenzo si accorse di avere il fiato corto, gli accarezzò di nuovo le labbra e le senti schiudersi sotto le sue dita. Il respiro caldo e umido gli procurò un brivido.  
«Dimmi di cos’hai paura» la sua voce era sempre più bassa, i baci sulla mano stavolta furono umidi.   
Deglutì.  
«Ho paura che potrebbe non piacermi, e dopo sarebbe ancora più difficile rimettere tutto a posto» rispose finalmente.  
«Smetto quando vuoi…» la sua bocca schiusa contro il polso, «quando vuoi…» sul dorso della mano, «quando vuoi…» sulle dita. Lorenzo ne approfittò per spingerlo un po’ indietro premendo le dita contro il suo mento.  
«Quindi mi vuoi, Jo?» era una domanda piena di ansia e senza senso.  
«Sì».  
«Dimmelo, voglio sentire che effetto mi fa».  
«Hai ancora paura?»  
«Un po’».  
Jo gli prese il viso fra le mani e si avvicinò a lui, ad un solo millimetro da lui. Glielo disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te».  
Il brivido che sentì fu talmente forte da essere simile ad un dolore, dovette chiudere gli occhi; sentì il suo respiro caldo più vicino, un bacio sul mento e uno sulla tempia.   
«Vuoi che smetta?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
«No. Dimmelo ancora».   
«Voglio fare l’amore con te».  
Fece un sospiro che somigliò di più ad un singhiozzo e fece quel passo che Jo stava aspettando: cercò la sua bocca e lo baciò, trovando in quel bacio e in quel sapore più cose di quanto si aspettasse.   
La frustrazione di Jo, che per anni gli era stato accanto reprimendo tutto, la sentì nel modo in cui gli artigliò la maglia sulla schiena, sollevandola per poterlo toccare senza smettere di baciarlo, e tutta la paura di prima diventò ansia, perché se si fossero fermati forse sarebbe impazzito: il suo unico filo della ragione in quel momento era legato strettamente alle loro mani e alle loro bocche, se si fossero separati sarebbe stata la fine.   
Si trattenne dall’imprecare irrazionalmente, quando sentì le sue mani toccarlo per la prima volta e capì che era un piacere meraviglioso e che assolutamente non potevano più stare contro quella cazzo di porta, ma dovevano andare a letto e… poi sentire la sua pelle contro la sua fu anche peggio, perché lo conosceva, _si conoscevano_ , sapevano com’erano fatti, ma la scoperta di cosa potevano provare era come una droga che faceva loro sentire di volere ancora più cose, di scoprire altre cose, di andare con le mani in altri posti, di baciare altri centimetri di pelle ancora… magari quella parte di fianco che un paio di volte si era intravista quando l’altro aveva sollevato troppo le braccia, o la nuca che tante volte aveva tentato loro di rubare baci, o la spalla, o la gola, o il petto… e poi ancora la bocca e le mani, baciare tutte le dita, guardarsi negli occhi e capire che più di così non potevano trattenersi, pochi secondi e sarebbero diventati una cosa sola come ancora non lo erano stati. E stavolta Lorenzo non riuscì davvero a trattenersi dall’imprecare per il dolore, ma se avessero smesso sarebbe stato peggio, e assolutamente no, non doveva succedere. No. Cominciò a sentirlo e fu come cominciare a sentire ogni minima cosa che potevano essere.  
Non una sola volta Jo gli chiese se dovesse smettere o fermarsi – anche perché non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, si capivano sempre – mai una sola volta lui gli chiese di smettere o fermarsi. Non si fermarono nemmeno dopo, alla fine, continuarono a baciarsi anche se erano quasi senza fiato. Fra un bacio e l’altro, mormorarono a bassa voce frasi antiche, ma nuove per loro, regalandosi carezze sfuggenti alla fronte, al petto e al braccio.   
Quando Lorenzo scostò la mano dal braccio sinistro di Jo, c’era un nuovo tatuaggio. Uno _Sgian Dubh_.   
Il _Poignard_ era sul suo.  
  
  


_Qualche giorno dopo._

  
Nella stanza privata dell’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , Lorenzo stava rivedendo le schede su un caso che gli aveva affidato il Gran Consiglio.   
Era in piedi, chino sulla scrivania. Si raddrizzò accigliandosi: sentiva la traccia di Jo, però lontana. _Che storia era quella?!_  
Jo bussò alla porta.  
«Avanti».  
Entrando e vedendolo perplesso, Jo si perplesse a sua volta.  
«Che è quella faccia?!»  
«Ti ho sentito arrivare da lontano» si meravigliò, «mi sa che avevi appena svoltato l’angolo, quando ti ho sentito! Assurdo!»  
«Non è assurdo, è normale» lo corresse, fissando le schede sparse sulla scrivania.  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Ti è capitato mai di notare che uno dei tuoi genitori sentisse arrivare l’altro molto tempo prima dell’effettivo arrivo?»  
Lorenzo ci rifletté su.  
«Sì, in effetti».  
«Da ragazzino l’ho notato spesso con i miei» raggruppò velocemente le schede, allineandole perfettamente. «Ho chiesto il perché a papà Romi e mi ha detto che il sesso unisce di più due _Custodes_ , è una maggiore congiunzione spirituale che porta a sentirsi anche da grandi distanze. Più lo si fa, più da lontano ci si sente» raggruppò le schede e gliele consegnò.  
«Quindi, di questo passo, potrò sentirti anche se sarai al Polo Nord?»  
«Di questo passo» replicò lui con uno strano sorriso, «saprò sempre dove sei, e se mi tradirai lo saprò subito».   
«Ah» deglutì, «a questo non avevo pensato».   
Jo rise e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
«Haylin ha ricevuto le fasce» gli disse Jo contro le labbra, «spero che tua sorella non sostituisca il nastro bianco con del filo spinato!»  
«Ho chiesto a Charlotte di controllare, infatti» annuì con fare saputo. Sentirono Haylin dietro la porta. «Andiamo» gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra e andò ad aprire all’amica.  
Lungo il corridoio, Haylin camminò entusiasta davanti a loro, quasi cullando il cuscino di velluto con le fasce blu zaffiro. Jo era il compagno della _Phoenix_ , non poteva essere la guardia del corpo di se stesso, quindi il ruolo era caduto su Haylin.  
«Così siamo ancor di più legati e tutti insieme, vero Capo?» domandò in ascensore.  
«Sì, Haylin» sorrise.  
«Jo» si rivolse all’altro, «adesso che sono la tua guardia del corpo, se c’è qualcuno che ti dà fastidio o trovi inutili, dimmi pure che io l’uccido».  
«Sicuro, Haylin» rise, «contaci».   
L’ascensore della _Nubes_ si aprì sulla Sala di Pietra.   
Laura era seduta sulla tavola, a braccia conserte, fissò la coppia reale facendo una smorfia, a metà fra il broncio e il sorriso. Al suo fianco, Charlotte sventolò festosa il nastro bianco.   
Lorenzo sorrise, allungò all’indietro una mano sicuro di trovare quella di Jo, intrecciò le dita alle sue e iniziò la cerimonia e la loro prima riunione insieme.  
La _Foedus Custodum_ adesso aveva una nuova coppia reale.   
  
  


“Looking ahead for the first time that we could drive,  
out on our own  
to speed away.  
From the sidewalks,  
running away from the streets we knew.”  
 ** _Sidewalks_ – Story of the year** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
\- Non so se avete apprezzato le incursioni telefoniche di Romi, io le ho amate.  
\- Ecco a voi i Pilastri della Creazione della Nebulosa Aquila, per maggiori info andate qui su wikipedia.  
\- Sarah ha le Converse rosse in ricordo delle scarpe rosse che Joel ha regalato a Vanessa :D  
\- Sarah è “strategica” e calcolatrice come il padre, Gianluca e amorevolmente pucci e confidente delle pene d’amore altrui come la mamma <3  
\- Haylin/Lucio non poteva essere altro che canon XD cioè, io li adoro insieme, ecco <3 Anche se all’alba dei tempi, ovvero quando ero ancora a metà della seconda parte di FC la serie, pensavo più alla coppia Lorenzo/Haylin, ma poi mi sono resa conto che andava assolutamente con Jo *annuisce*  
\- Tom e i suoi appuntamenti al buio sono amore anche loro <3 specie l’ultimo con i falli di gomma colorata <3  
\- Simone e Sabrina sono amore anche loro XD devo ancora capire come li ho pensati, però l’idea che fossero entrambi diciottenni me li ha resi quasi in automatico compagni di scuola, ho immaginato quale potesse essere il loro rapporto dentro la scuola ed è nato tutto questo.  
\- Come mi è sembrato naturale che l’unico mestiere che poteva mai fare Joel fosse l’investigatore privato, mi è sembrato altrettanto naturale che fosse Hikari a portare avanti la pasticceria Crimi, l’ho trovata una cosa pucciosa <3  
\- Il mio ricordo di Jo, come autrice, è legato al limone perché quando l’ho ideato mangiavo proprio la torta al limone che gli ha dedicato Hikari XD è una delle specialità di mia mamma.  
\- La scatola di caramelle descritta è una delle tante che potete trovare nei supermercati che vendono esclusivamente sottomarche, sono buonissime e ce ne sono di tanti gusti :D  
\- E con questo episodio, BtC si chiude *manda tanto amore*  
Questa è solo una finestra di quello che sono questi nuovi dodici personaggi, vero, ma per certi versi mi sembra “ingiusto” dire tutto quando posso lasciarli “vivere” e lasciare voi fantasticare su di loro. Anche perché, diciamolo: dopo vorreste le storie anche dei figli di questi tipi qua XD Lo so!  
E quiiiindiiii niente, si cala il sipario *abbraccia* grazie per aver seguito anche questa “breve” storia <3  
Vostra Gra.


End file.
